


Встреча

by MsFruehling



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Может ли случайная встреча изменить жизнь? Конечно, если тебе довелось встретить странное, но весьма наглое и любопытное создание, которое ты по не понятной прихоти оставил в живых. Теперь будь готов к тому, что впереди тебя ждут невероятные приключения и совершенно новый, неизведанный мир. А спасенный незнакомец не только перевернет твою жизнь, но и изменит твою сущность.





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Для начала парочка предупреждений: АУ и смена сущности, впрочем, характеры персонажей я пыталась сохранить.  
> Признаюсь честно, я долго не решалась написать фанфик, но все же в конце концов не выдержала и взялась за работу. Герои Ван Писа настойчиво снились мне, подкидывая всевозможные идеи и сюжеты, так что я просто сдалась и села печатать. Надеюсь, вышло неплохо, и фанфик понравится поклонникам ЗоСана. Буду благодарна за отзывы ;)

В лесу висел густой, пряный запах зноя, несмотря на то, что лето еще не настало, солнце палило нещадно, и даже пышная листва деревьев не спасала от его жарких лучей. Нагретая земля иссушала травы и кусты, а мелкие ручьи обмелели и больше не журчали весело и звонко, сообщая о себе всем живущим в лесу. А потому, чтобы напиться, теперь приходилось отправляться к реке, протекавшей в середине леса, или же небольшому ледяному роднику, бившему у подножия высоких серый скал, ограждавших лес с севера. Здесь обычно было пустынно и тихо, так как по узкой горной тропе из-за скал приходили люди. Среди них редко попадались одинокие путники, по ошибке забредшие не туда, чаще всего это были охотники, выслеживающие добычу.  
Зверь, подходивший сейчас к роднику, охотников не боялся, просто потому что они никогда не осмеливались нападать на него, предпочитая обходить стороной свирепого хищника. Потому-то огромный полосатый тигр лениво двигался вперед сквозь заросли, зная, что скоро он доберется до освежающей прохлады родника. И пусть ему не удастся поплескаться в ласковых водах, он сможет утолить жажду и возможно мирно подремать в тени скал. Впрочем, надолго оставлять свои владения тоже не стоит – он не единственный тигр в лесу, и пусть никто не может сравниться с ним в силе и ловкости, это вовсе не означает, что противники не оставляют попыток урвать хоть кусочек его обширных охотничьих угодий.   
Большие лапы бесшумно переступали по пожухлой траве, лишь длинный хвост время от времени цеплял кусты, раскачивая ветви и заставляя листья тихо шелестеть. Внезапно зверь насторожился и остановился, принюхиваясь. Длинные, желтоватые клыки обнажились в беззвучном рыке, а усы гневно встопорщились. Однако спустя мгновение он также бесшумно продолжил свой путь, вскоре выходя на открытый участок у подножия скал, где из-под земли бил родник. На поляне было пусто, но совсем недавно здесь был обладатель смутно знакомого запаха. И этот запах совершенно не нравился тигру – это был один из его вечных соперников, претендующих на его территорию. Полосатый зверь недовольно заворчал, но все же подошел к роднику: сначала нужно утолить жажду, а обидчика он догонит после, если он не сбежит от его гнева.  
Ледяная вода приятно охладила сильное тело изнутри, но не смогла смыть раздражение от навязчивого запаха. Фыркнув и стряхнув прозрачные капли, осевшие на длинных усах, тигр решил отправиться по следам другого зверя, недавно бывшего здесь, и так злившего его одним своим запахом. Интересно, куда отправился чужак?  
Чем дальше он двигался по следу, оставленному чужим тигром, тем сильнее в нем разгоралась жажда битвы – соперник отважился явиться на его территорию, явно собираясь бросить ему вызов. Этот самый тигр покушался на его земли уже не один раз, и несмотря на то, что каждый раз уползал с поля боя едва живым, возвращался снова и снова. Видимо пора положить конец его притязаниям и убить наглого чужака. Полосатый зверь грозно зарычал и перешел на бег, стараясь быстрее нагнать противника. Тот и правда нашелся совсем недалеко, забравшись вглубь чужой территории, и услышав грозный рык позади, развернулся на встречу разъяренному хозяину.   
Чужак был чуть мельче и темнее золотисто-черного зверя, которому принадлежали эти угодья. И его шкуру покрывали многочисленные шрамы, полученные в тщетных попытках завоевать новые земли. Он свирепо щурил желтые глаза, с некоторой опаской наблюдая за вырвавшимся из зарослей хищником. Раздалось грозное рычание, после которого оскорбленный хозяин мгновенно прыгнул вперед, занося огромную лапу для удара, и одновременно обнажая длинные клыки. Его противник отступить не пожелал и тоже кинулся навстречу, свирепо рыча и выпуская когти для атаки.  
Бой был недолгим, так как силы противников были не равны, и более крупный тигр довольно быстро смог победить противника. Впрочем, меченный чужак тоже был ловким и быстрым, а самое главное, всегда знал, когда следует сбежать, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь и снова вернуться для новой битвы.   
Вот и сейчас после особенно яростной атаки, противник, несмотря на разорванное плечо, ловко нырнул в заросли и помчался прочь, почти бесшумно, оставляя после себя лишь редкие капли крови. Однако, разъяренный золотистый тигр в этот раз был не намерен упускать незваного гостя, а потому кинулся следом, стараясь догнать соперника. Тот, несмотря на ранения, двигался удивительно быстро, не давая приблизиться к себе.   
Грозное рычание двух хищников всполошило весь лес, обитатели которого спешили убраться с дороги тигров, раздраженно и испуганно крича. Несмотря на знойный и жаркий день, который навевал на всех животных ленивую негу, сейчас в зеленый зарослях кипела жизнь, и далеко разносился рык, сообщая всем о нешуточной схватке. Полосатые звери распугали всех даже на берегу реки, внезапно появившись из кустов и с громким всплеском ворвавшись в темные воды. Несмотря на то, что на том берегу реки владения золотистого тигра заканчивались, он продолжил преследование противника, который начал выдыхаться и все чаще оглядывался и огрызался на преследователя.   
Неизвестно чем закончилась бы погоня, но внезапно перед противниками возникло неожиданное препятствие. За густыми зарослями открылся обрыв, на дне которого протекал довольной быстрый ручей, впадающий в реку ниже по течению. Беглец, разозливший громадного тигра, без раздумий прыгнул вниз, однако и его преследователь последовал за ним. Несмотря на то, что обрыв был не очень высоким, прыжок на какое-то мгновение дезориентировал зверя, и когда он вынырнул на поверхность неожиданного глубокого ручья, он лишь мельком заметил уплывающий вниз по течению силуэт противника, то ли ударившегося слишком сильно при падении, то ли отдавшегося воле ручья, надеясь на спасение. Недовольно отфыркиваясь тигр выбрался на берег и отряхнулся, понимая бесполезность преследования.  
Придя в себя после прыжка в воду, зверь стал настороженно оглядываться, лишь сейчас понимая, что оказался на чужой территории. Нет, он конечно нисколько не боялся возможной встречи с хозяином, но теперь ему предстояло найти дорогу в свои земли, а значит преодолеть коварный ручей, противоположные берега которого были довольно крутыми. Постояв немного на берегу, полосатый зверь медленно направился вверх по течению, надеясь, что дальше противоположный берег станет более пологим, и он сможет перебраться через ручей. Он чувствовал метки чужого тигра, по чьим владениям сейчас продвигался, но к счастью они были довольно старыми, а значит возможно ему удастся избежать встречи с ним. Впрочем, если он все же попадется ему на глаза, он не станет сбегать от драки.  
Спустя какое-то время тигр покинул густые заросли и оказался на обширном лугу, по которому протекал ручей. Берега его здесь были не такими крутыми, а значит можно перебраться на другую сторону. Впрочем, от этой затеи тигра отвлек неожиданный незнакомый запах, заставивший его в недоумении мотнуть головой и начать обшаривать взглядом высокие заросли травы. Пахло кровью, но не вкусной сладкой кровью добычи, а кровью хищника. Однако, этот металлический запах был довольно слабым и его почти полностью перекрывал другой, совершенно неизвестный зверю запах. Принюхиваясь, тигр отправился на поиски источника запаха, и спустя какое-то время наткнулся в траве на тело невиданного им раньше животного. Зверек был небольшим, с длинными тонкими лапами и острой мордой, увенчанной двумя большими ушами. А еще у него был пушистый хвост размером почти со все остальное тельце. Он тяжело дышал, вывалив из пасти бледно-розовый язык, и даже пушистая шкура не могла прикрыть выступающие ребра. Кроме того, от животного ощутимо пахло кровью, хотя тигр так до сих и пор не разглядел саму рану. Фыркнув, полосатый хищник принюхался к незнакомому зверьку, после чего недовольно поморщился и отстранился. Тот был еще жив, но явно очень слаб, и несмотря на то, что пах не очень вкусно, вполне мог сгодиться в пищу… правда тигр не был настолько голоден, чтобы есть такое…  
Мотнув большой головой, зверь отвернулся и направился к ручью, когда услышал позади слабый хрип несчастного зверька, а чуть позже раздавшийся вдалеке громкий рев еще одного тигра. Видимо, это и был хозяин этой территории, и он направлялся сюда. А значит, хищник скоро найдет умирающего зверька и скорее всего сожрет, по крайней мере золотистый тигр поступил бы точно также, обнаружив кого-то подобного в своих угодьях. Повернувшись к ручью, зверь направился прочь, но опять остановился и обернулся, глядя туда, где лежал незнакомый зверек. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, он нехотя вернулся и снова обнюхал умирающего. Пах он все же невкусно, но в тоже время было в его запахе что-то такое, что заинтересовало и привлекло хищника. Подумав немного, тигр распахнул пасть и ухватил животное за загривок, стараясь не прокусить хрупкую кожу и кости, но и не выпустить зверя. Как он будет перебираться через ручей, неся в зубах неожиданную добычу, он не знал, но решил, что если зверек после этого помрет, он его просто бросит.  
Рыжий зверь с пушистым хвостом выжил после переправы через ручей, и даже слабо облизнул черные губы, но так и не открыл глаза, безвольно болтаясь в пасти тигра, метя хвостом по пожухлой траве. Путь обратно занял немало времени, и знакомые метки тигр обнаружил лишь на закате, когда лес накрыла тьма, а солнце бросало последние лучи, окрашивая небо в алый цвет. Оказавшись на своей территории, хищник ощутимо расслабился и разжал уставшую челюсть, выпуская свою невольную добычу. Зверек свалился в траву и неожиданно слабо пискнул, а тигр настороженно перевернул его носом и обнаружил рану в боку. Она была довольно свежей, но судя по всему сам зверь не смог ее зализать, и к ней прилип мусор и грязь. Лапой подтолкнув рыжего зверя, хищник принялся зализывать чужую рану, убирая грязь и присохшую кровь. Закончив, тигр несколько раз облизнулся, пытаясь смыть не очень приятный вкус больной крови, после чего оглянулся и решил, что может заночевать прямо тут, на небольшой уютной поляне не так далеко от границы его территории. Едва ли кто-то осмелится сунуться к нему, зато трава здесь на удивление мягкая, а деревья хорошо прикрывают от ветра. Покрутившись немного, полосатый зверь устроился рядом с лежащим неподвижно, неизвестным ему животным, после чего мирно уснул.  
Разбудил его дождь, неожиданно начавшийся под утром, почти с первыми лучами солнца, которое, впрочем, было закрыто темными тучами. Недовольно фыркнув тигр поднялся и отправился искать более сухое убежище, снова сомкнув зубы на рыжем зверьке, который так и не открыл глаза. Добравшись до уютной пещеры в боку невысокого холма, хищник сначала уложил свою добычу на сухие листья и траву, устилавшие песчаный пол пещеры, а затем отряхнулся и отправился к ближайшему ручью, надеясь, что дождь вновь наполнил его. А оказавшись возле него и напившись, тигр понял, что гоняясь за чужаком он явно проголодался и следовало бы поискать добычу.  
В свою пещеру довольный и сытый хищник вернулся лишь на следующий день, но в ней было пусто, хотя в воздухе всего еще висел необычный запах зверька. И куда же он делся? Недовольно зарычав, тигр направился по запаху и обнаружил пропажу у самого ручья. Рыжий зверь лежал в траве, свернувшись клубочком и зарывшись носом в пушистый хвост, так что и морды не разглядеть, лишь черные кончики ушей торчали из рыжего меха. Полосатый зверь фыркнул и обнюхал беглеца, от которого хоть и пахло кровью, но уже не так сильно, - значит, начал поправляться. Внезапно мех зашевелился, а после показалась небольшая острая мордочка, на которой распахнулись два золотистых глаза. Едва разглядев перед собой тигра, зверек мгновенно вскочил и зарычал, обнажая маленькие, но острые клыки, и прижимая большие уши к голове. Хищник невольно ответил на вызов, зарычав в ответ и прижав лапой чужака, отчего тот взвизгнул, - рана еще не зажила. Сдвинув лапу в сторону, тигр прижал недовольного зверька к земле и снова принялся зализывать начавшую кровоточить рану, пока рыжий медленно успокаивался и, наконец, затих совсем.


	2. Вдвоем веселее

Огромный золотистый тигр медленно крался вперед, прячась за кустами и не отрывая желтых глаз от небольшой косули, мирно пасшейся на поляне. Она значительно отбилась от основного стада, чьи силуэты мелькали за деревьями, и станет прекрасной добычей. Пригнувшись, хищник пошевелил лопатками, готовясь к прыжку, и несколько раз качнул туда-сюда длинным полосатым хвостом. Когда он уже собирался прыгнуть вперед, на спину ему неожиданно обрушилось чье-то тело, а небольшие, но довольно острые клыки игриво ухватили круглое ухо. Проворные маленькие лапки топтались по его загривку, а по спине временами проходился пушистый хвост. От недовольства тигр громко зашипел, мгновенно спугнув не только одинокую косулю, но и все ее стадо, слышен был лишь топот копыт и шорох потревоженных веток, которым вторили взволнованные крики взлетающих птиц. Резко отряхнувшись, хищник сбросил наглеца на землю, и не дав ему подняться, грозно зарычал, приблизив вплотную большую морду. Рыжий зверь сжался и испуганно прижал уши, впрочем, тут же оскалившись и отвечая рыком. Фыркнув тигр отвернулся от паршивца и помчался вслед убежавшим косулям, хотя он едва ли сможет их догнать, но есть-то хочется…  
Ему удалось поймать добычу – молодого дикого кабана – лишь под утро, и после сытного завтрака, тигр завалился спать, проснувшись лишь под вечер. Пора, наверное, было вернуться к пещере, хотя раньше он бывало подолгу жил в разных местах своей обширной территории, но вдруг рыжий поганец решит прогуляться? За несколько недель, которые прошли с того момента, как хищник притащил полумертвого лиса к себе, зверек значительно окреп, отъелся и перестал бояться неожиданного соседа. Лис оказался очень жизнерадостным и подвижным маленьким хищником, который едва ли мог усидеть на месте, постоянно то ли охотясь, то ли играя, мешая тигру лениво отдыхать целыми днями, кусая его за уши и хвост, звонко лая на весь лес, привлекая ненужное внимание. Иногда полосатый зверь раздражался и придавливал лапой неугомонного рыжика, но помогало это слабо, так как тот продолжал лаять, попискивать и поскуливать, если не мог дотянуться до тигра лапой, острой мордочкой или на худой конец пушистым хвостом. Единственным спасением было сбежать подальше и спрятаться от соседа, что хищник регулярно и проделывал.  
Возвращаясь сейчас к своей пещере, тигр ожидал бурного и несколько обиженного приветствия со стороны лиса, ощутимого укуса и недовольного фырканья, за которым обязательно последует попытка гордо удалиться, помахивая хвостом. И когда, рыжий паршивец поймет, что за ним никто не идет следом, он вернется и примется игриво наскакивать на громадного тигра, пока не заберется ему на загривок и не свернется там клубочком. К удивлению полосатого зверя, шумный лис его не встречал, возле пещеры было абсолютно пусто, и даже небольшая нора под поваленным деревом по соседству, где в самом начале прятался раненный, еще не привыкший к громадному хищнику рыжий гость, была пуста. Лишь у самого входа в пещеру высилась странная кучка, пахнущая едой. Подойдя ближе, тигр принюхался, после чего фыркнул: в кучке лежали трупики мелких грызунов и птиц, явно пойманные лисом для своего друга. Рыкнув, тигр несколько раз обошел по кругу принесенную еду, помахивая хвостом, после чего в два укуса проглотил угощение, оставив лишь одну небольшую тушку какого-то грызуна, и носом подтолкнув ее поближе к любимой норе рыжего зверька, хотя в последнее время тот предпочитал спать вместе с тигром, прижимаясь к нему теплым и пушистым тельцем.  
Провинившийся зверек вернулся глубокой ночью. Сквозь сон тигр слышал хруст разгрызаемых костей несчастного грызуна, после чего шумное облизывание острой мордочки. Наконец, лис тихонько подкрался к спящему тигру на тонких лапах и осторожно улегся рядом с ним, по обыкновению свернувшись клубком и спрятав нос в пушистом хвосте. Полосатый зверь чуть пошевелился, придвигаясь ближе, и обвил длинным хвостом рыжий комок меха, - он сам не заметил как, но привык спать рядом с неожиданным другом.  
Рыжий лис быстро перебирал лапами и фыркал, зарываясь все глубже в разворошенную нору суслика. Время от времени зверек скакал вокруг ямы, подыскивая наиболее удобный угол для рытья, проворными лапами отбрасывая в сторону комья земли и корни растений. Но как бы не повернулся маленький хищник, земля почему-то всегда летела на спящего рядом тигра, который каждый раз недовольно скалился и грозно рычал. Уйти полосатый зверь не пытался, так как уже уяснил для себя, что именно рядом с ним находятся самые интересные для рыжика норы, пусть даже они давным-давно покинуты своими обитателями. Остается терпеливо сносить сыплющуюся на голову землю и раздражающее фырканье упоенно роющегося рядом лиса.   
Неожиданно тигр встал и потянулся всем огромным гибким телом, напоследок зевнув и обнажив желтоватые клыки. После чего хищник подошел к лису и стал внимательно за ним наблюдать, совершенно не понимая, что могло привлечь зверька. Постояв немного над разворошенной норой, тигр неожиданно мордой подтолкнул рыжика в сторону, после чего запустил когтистую лапу в яму, с силой загребая землю и отбрасывая ее прочь: может он сможет помочь лису и тот быстрее выкопает то, что ищет в этой пустой норе?  
Впрочем, маленький хищник помощи не оценил, недоуменно замерев на месте и глядя огромными глазами на полосатого зверя. После он издал крайне возмущенный тявк, развернулся и направился прочь, гордо помахивая пушистым хвостом. Но ушел лис недалеко, остановившись возле пышного куста и свернувшись в его тени с явным намерением поспать, время от времени кося недовольным золотистым глазом в сторону тигра. Последнего такое поведение шумного зверька абсолютно устроило, и огромный хищник с удовольствием растянулся на солнышке и задремал, наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной.  
Довольный и сытый тигр возвращался с удачной охоты, когда его заставил насторожиться запах чужака. Он вел вглубь его угодий – кто-то явно решил воспользоваться тем, что он охотился на дальней окраине своей территории. Обнажив длинные клыки в грозном оскале, тигр поспешил по следу наглеца, вторгшегося на его земли. Догнал он его довольно быстро – запах был свежим, и чужак не успел уйти далеко. Заметив полосатую шкуру тигра, хищник разъяренно зарычал, привлекая к себе внимание чужака.  
Поляна, на которой встретились тигры была не слишком большой, но достаточной для того, чтобы два противника медленно кружили по ней, присматриваясь и оценивая друг друга. В тот момент, когда чужак уже готов был прыгнуть вперед, на его загривок внезапно свалилась рыжая тень, вцепившись острыми клыками в круглое ухо. Зверек разъяренно рычал и драл когтями толстую шкуру тигра. Огромный золотистый зверь на мгновение замер, после чего бросился вперед, успевая отвлечь чужака от сброшенного на землю маленького лиса, все еще грозно рычащего и прижимавшего уши к голове, совершенно не боявшегося противника, в несколько раз превышающего его самого по размеру.   
Два могучих зверя сошлись в драке, над поляной разносился грозный рык, тяжелые лапы взлетали и обрушивались на противника с неимоверной силой, пасти раскрывались, обнажая поблескивающие желтоватые клыки, хвосты яростно метались и били воздух и землю, задевая врага и соседние кусты. В какой-то момент золотистый зверь отшвырнул лапой прочь крутящегося под ногами и пытающегося помогать лиса. Удар был такой силы, что несчастного зверька приложило о толстый ствол, и он с жалобным взвизгом осел на землю, больше не пытаясь встрять в драку двух тигров. Воздух над поляной гудел и буквально искрился от напряжения, и ни один из противников не желал сдаться, уступить другому. Неизвестно сколько продолжался бой, но наконец, чужак отступил и развернулся, убегая прочь. Огромный тигр какое-то время преследовал его, пока не убедился, что обидчик убрался с его территории и не собирается вернуться в ближайшее время. После он поспешил к поляне, надеясь, что рыжик не сильно пострадал.   
Лис стоял на подгибающихся лапах и мотал головой, оглядываясь и явно собираясь идти на поиски друга. Завидев полосатого зверя, он принюхался, а затем поспешил навстречу, подпрыгнув и больно укусив хищника за нос. Несмотря на боль от укуса, тигр мордой повалил на землю все еще слабо держащегося на ногах зверька и тщательно обнюхал-осмотрел его, ища раны. Впрочем, от рыжего кровью не пахло, и зверь успокоился.  
После чего пришла очередь лиса, который тут же вскарабкался на улегшегося тигра и принялся вылизывать его разодранное плечо и ухо, глубокие царапины от когтей на спине и боках. Тигр довольно щурился и позволял другу ухаживать за собой, лежа неподвижно, лишь размеренное дыхание колыхало бока, а вместе с ними и легкого лиса, топтавшегося маленькими лапками по телу хищника, пока юркий язычок убирал кровь и мусор с ран.


	3. Любопытство – не порок?

В середине лета в лесу на несколько дней зарядили сильные дожди. Непрекращающийся поток воды обрушивался на деревья, кусты и разбухшую от влаги землю, превращая даже поросшие густой травой поляны в непролазное болото. Реки и ручьи были мутными и вышли из берегов, в те редкие моменты, когда дождь ненадолго останавливался, с листьев продолжало капать, и в воздухе висела сырость. Эти несколько дней и тигр, и лис провели в относительно сухой пещере, на груде прошлогодних листьев, устилающих песчаный пол. Лишь пару раз полосатый зверь выходил на охоту, а неугомонный рыжик носился возле пещеры заново перекапывая норы грызунов, иногда даже вполне успешно. В остальное время животные мирно спали, прижимаясь друг к другу, или же играли. Точнее играл лис, гоняясь за лениво шевелящимся хвостом полусонного тигра.  
Однажды утром полосатый зверь мирно спал, наслаждаясь уютом и полным желудком после вечерней охоты, когда маленькие проворные лапки принялись теребить его загривок, а острые клыки легонько покусывали ухо. Хищник какое-то время пытался отмахнуться и стряхнуть назойливого зверька, однако скатившись с перевернувшегося на другой бок тигра, тот принялся скакать вокруг и звонко тявкать. Нехотя зверь открыл глаза и недовольно глянул на рыжика. Тот, впрочем, недовольства не заметил, продолжая радостно прыгать вокруг, время от времени выбегая из пещеры, где его яркий мех золотили солнечные лучи. Наконец-то затяжной дождь прекратился и над лесом выглянуло солнце, вновь освещая его своими лучами. Это было конечно замечательно, но тигр с удовольствием поспал бы еще, а потому, грозно рыкнув в сторону взбудораженного лиса, он отвернулся от входа в пещеру и снова уснул.  
Попытавшись еще раз растормошить ленивого хищника, зверек с обиженным тявком отправился самостоятельно бродить по лесу, наслаждаясь солнечными лучами. Территорию тигра он знал уже очень хорошо, не выходил за ее границы и изучил все самые интересные места, распугав многих мелких грызунов. Временами прислушиваясь к шорохам в кустах или звукам под землей, лис бежал в сторону высившихся скал. Иногда он останавливался и принимался упоенно раскапывать какую-то нору, несколько раз ему даже удавалось поймать зазевавшуюся добычу – в основном детенышей грызунов или птенцов, еще не научившихся избегать хищников. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до скал, солнце уже перевалило полуденную черту, и лис подумывал об отдыхе. Впрочем, серые скалы, встававшие почти из самого леса, манили его, так что зверек принялся искать путь наверх, сосредоточенно обнюхивая воздух и оглядывая высокие скалы. Довольно скоро ему удалось найти удобную тропинку к одному из уступов, взобравшись на который, рыжик принялся оглядывать скалы в поисках дальнейшего пути.   
Он уже почти добрался до вершины, когда снизу послышалось встревоженное рычание тигра. Глянув вниз, лис разглядел своего полосатого друга, осматривающего и обнюхивающего подножия скал. Звонко тявкнув, маленький хищник дал знать о себе, после чего стал подскакивать на месте, как бы приглашая зверя присоединиться. Тигр недоуменно разглядывал взобравшегося на скалы лиса и раздраженно помахивал длинным хвостом - лезть наверх у него особого желания не было. Он повернулся и направился обратно в лес, временами оглядываясь назад и приглашая рыжего следовать за ним. Но лис упрямился и фыркал, пока наконец с гордым взмахом пушистого хвоста не скрылся на плоской вершине скалы.  
Тигр раздраженно рыкнул и какое-то время метался у подножия серых скал, ожидая появления рыжего наглеца, но его все не было. Громко зарычав от недовольства, полосатый зверь все же направился на вершину скалы, однако не тем путем, которым наверх забрался лис. Он уже бывал здесь, а потому знал, что самый удобный путь наверх расположен в стороне, скрытый густыми зарослями. Но как оказалось наглый лис успел убежать довольно далеко, так что тигру пришлось поплутать, чтобы догнать его.  
Рыжик любопытно вертелся возле небольшого водопада, влажный черный нос шевелился впитывая новые запахи, а глаза возбужденно сверкали. Глухо рыкнув и мазнув хвостом пушистую тушку, полосатый хищник принялся оглядываться – здесь он еще не бывал. На небольшой поляне, частично скрытой зарослями, частично округлыми серыми валунами, был скромный водопад, или даже ручей, бежавший по камням и собиравшийся в серой каменной чаше. Из чаши вода не переливалась, видимо на дне ее был сток и излишки воды уходили под землю. Принюхавшись, тигр недовольно фыркнул и потряс большой головой, после чего стал обходить небольшую чашу по кругу. Лис же подобрался к самой воде, с энтузиазмом помахивая хвостом. Вода была прозрачной и чистой, струи ручья со звоном разбивались о камни, чтобы затем докатиться до чаши, порождая постоянную рябь, сквозь которую все же можно было рассмотреть каменное дно с несколькими трещинами. И что-то сверкающее ярким золотистым цветом.  
Не совсем понимая, что такого интересного нашел здесь лис, тигр, обойдя местечко кругом, улегся чуть в стороне, зная, что пока рыжий не удовлетворит свое любопытство, он не покинет поляну. Зверек тем временем потерял интерес к ручью и направился к ближайшим кустам, исследуя их на съедобные ягоды. Спустя время он уже что-то жевал, чуть кривясь и тряся острой мордочкой. Вот так наблюдая за золотистым другом, тигр снова погрузился в сон, решив, что отдыхать можно и в незнакомом месте на вершине скалы.   
Когда он проснулся, солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, посылая последние лучи в небо над темнеющими зубцами деревьев. С вершины скалы наблюдать светило можно было дольше, и внизу, под деревьями, наверняка уже было темно. Тигр оглянулся и принюхался: лиса не было видно, но он чувствовал поблизости его запах, хотя что-то в нем было немного странным. Поднявшись на все четыре лапы и потянувшись, зверь еще раз повел носом, пытаясь уловить металлические нотки крови – их не было, а значит можно не спешить на выручку неугомонному зверьку и сначала напиться. Вода в каменной чаше пахла прохладой и свежестью, хоть и не казалась кристально чистой в свете садящегося солнца. Напившись, хищник повернулся в сторону зарослей, куда вел запах рыжика, в котором по-прежнему было что-то странное, что-то чужое. Недовольно рыкнув, зверь направился в сторону кустов, бесшумно ступая огромными лапами. Спустя несколько шагов в глазах его потемнело, и от неожиданности он оступился и остановился. Помотав полосатой головой в попытке разогнать тьму, тигр зашипел, обнажая острые длинные клыки, и упрямо двинулся вперед на подгибающихся от неожиданной слабости лапах. Даже когда они перестали его держать, подломившись под мощным, но сейчас странно беспомощным телом, полосатый зверь не прекратил попыток встать, бессильно напрягая мышцы, яростно сверкая глазами и шипя от бешенства. Такое упрямство позволило ему приблизиться к заветным кустам еще ближе, но в конце концов силы окончательно покинули его, и огромный тигр бессильно распластался на примятой траве, вытянув морду и одну из лап в сторону зарослей, которых ему так и не удалось достичь.  
Первые лучи солнца осветили вершину серых скал, встававших на севере густого леса. Скалы эти тянулись довольно длинной цепью с запада на восток, как будто отрезая участок леса, защищая его, или же наоборот защищая от него. Лесные обитатели чаще всего обходили скалы стороной, или останавливались у их подножий, но редко кто забирался наверх. К тому же большая часть территории у скал принадлежала свирепому местному хищнику – огромному полосатому тигру, приближаться к которому было попросту опасно. Поэтому-то на вершинах скал в основном обитали лишь вездесущие птицы, весело щебетавшие, встречая рассвет. Разместившись на ветках высоких кустов, соловьи звонко заливались трелями, которым вторил звон небольшого ручья, падавшего в каменную чашу. Песнь во славу рассвета прервал неожиданный болезненный стон, за котором последовало движение. Испуганные птицы обиженно вспорхнули с удобных веток и полетели прочь, выискивая местечко поспокойнее. Болезненный стон повторился, а спустя мгновение за ним последовал испуганный вскрик.  
На сырой, покрытой капельками росы траве сидел парень, глаза его распахнулись от удивления и испуга, рассматривая голое тело, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Покрывшееся мурашками от холода тело ныло от боли в затекших мышцах. Судорожно вздохнув, парень резко зажмурил глаза и помотал головой, но открыв их снова увидел перед собой две большие ладони с пятью пальцами и розовыми, короткими, абсолютно человеческими ногтями. Переведя взгляд ниже, он разглядел две длинные, тоже вполне человеческие ноги, покрытые светлыми волосками, на которых сейчас также собрались посверкивающие капли росы. Место между ног тоже было покрыто золотистыми волосками, однако их было значительно больше, чем на ногах, и это было единственное место, покрытое чем-то похожим на шерсть. Впрочем, и там было нечто совершенно безволосое и гладкое. Сглотнув, парень нахмурился и аккуратно прикоснулся к странной части тела, вздрогнув от неожиданно сильных ощущений. Хорошо, что он действовал аккуратно, хоть и не знал, откуда появилась эта мысль. Переведя взгляд выше, он рассматривал свое тело – гладкое и светлое, лишь на груди темнели странные сморщенные горошины в окружении чуть более темной кожи. Нахмурившись, он также аккуратно прикоснулся и к ним. К счастью, на этот раз ощущения оказались не такими острыми. От дальнейшего изучения его отвлекло легкое мягкое прикосновение к ноге.  
Он дернулся от неожиданности и скосил глаза к ноге, заметив рядом с конечностью пушистый рыжий хвост с белым кончиком. Его глаза радостно сверкнули, а руки сами дернулись и вцепились в пушистый мех, снова пустив по телу неожиданную волну незнакомых ощущений. Это его хвост, он не мог не узнать его, слишком часто гонялся за ним, пытаясь поймать пушистый белый кончик. Правда, раньше прикосновения к нему ощущались несколько иначе. Проведя рукой по мягкому меху, парень проследил хвост до самого его основания, оказавшегося довольно чувствительным. Сам не замечая этого, он широко и радостно улыбнулся, продолжая ласково поглаживать хвост. Он еще не совсем понимал, что произошло, но был рад, что обнаружил хоть что-то привычное.   
Сидеть на траве было больно и неудобно, невидимые толстые или сухие стебли неприятно кололи голое тело. От утреннего холодка и росы зябкие мурашки бегали по коже. Хотелось свернуться клубочком, а еще лучше прижаться к горячему боку, от которого всегда исходило приятное тепло. Последняя мысль оказалась неожиданно тревожной, хотя парень не совсем понимал почему. Он ясно видел перед собой мощное тело полосатого хищника, покрытое толстым, но необыкновенно мягким мехом, в который было приятно зарываться лапами. От этого воспоминания веяло надежностью и теплом, но одновременно с этим по спине прошелся холодок страха, а перед глазами замаячило видение длинных клыков и острых черных когтей, венчающих огромные лапы.  
Пытаясь отогнать странные мысли, парень снова помотал головой, а затем попытался принюхаться, но с удивлением обнаружил, что не различает запахов. То есть… он чувствовал свежесть леса, утреннюю прохладу, но не чуял ни полосатого зверя, ни запаха добычи под землей. А еще он не слышал всех тех звуков, к которым привык: ни легкого шелеста травы, ни трепета птичьих крыльев, ни даже шебуршания и писка мелких грызунов. Зато, только сейчас он заметил насколько ярким стал мир вокруг. Глаза сами собой заслезились и закрылись от слишком ядовитых цветов. Впрочем, он снова заставил себя открыть их и взглянуть вокруг. Густые зеленые заросли закрывали почти весь обзор, над ними кое-где виднелись коричневые стволы деревьев, а еще выше было невероятное голубое небо. Пожалуй, ему нравились новые цвета, стоит лишь чуточку к ним привыкнуть. И все же, где же тигр?  
Попытавшись подняться на ноги, парень неуклюже взмахнул руками и завалился на бок, ударившись локтем и содрав мягкую чувствительную кожу. Зашипев от неожиданной боли, он снова попытался встать, но более или менее надежно смог удержаться лишь на коленях. Решив, что пока можно передвигаться и так, он огляделся, решая в какую сторону двигаться. Кажется, вчера он пришел оттуда. А чувство направления еще никогда не подводило его.  
Продираясь сквозь густые заросли, парень обнаружил, что его голову венчают длинноватые волоски, не совсем похожие на шерсть: более тонкие и мягкие они падали на глаза, закрывая обзор, и цеплялись за ветки, отдаваясь острой болью в голове. А еще ему пришлось прижимать большие пушистые уши (покрытые шерстью, в этом не было сомнений) к голове, чтобы ветки не поранили нежную кожицу внутри. Пыхтя и время от времени шипя от боли, парень наконец преодолел растительную преграду и выбрался на поляну с маленьким водопадом. Первое, что он увидел перед собой, было обнаженное тело человека, вытягивающего вперед одну руку.  
Настороженно прищурившись, парень медленно приблизился к неподвижному телу. Человек лежал на животе, чуть повернув голову в сторону. Он также был гол, лишь голову покрывали короткие волоски странного цвета, чуть светлее и бледнее окружающей зеленой травы. Из этих волос торчали два округлых уха знакомой полосатой расцветки. Проверяя свою догадку, парень скользнул взглядом дальше по широкой спине, сужающейся книзу и переходящей в две округлые половинки, за которыми следовали такие же как у него человеческие ноги. Чуть выше половинок, в том месте, где они переходили в спину, в центре был длинный полосатый хвост, тоже очень даже знакомый. За этим хвостом он также любил гоняться, когда у его владельца было настроение поиграть со своим другом. Почему-то он почувствовал облегчение, увидев вместо тигра человека, у которого, впрочем, был тигриный хвост и уши. Улыбнувшись, парень легонько потрогал зеленоватые волоски, но отдернул руку, когда спящий всхрапнул. Спит. Как и всегда. И его не разбудить, пока он сам не захочет проснуться. Ну что ж, у него и без этого было чем заняться, так что пускай глупый тигр дрыхнет дальше.


	4. Неожиданные последствия

Проснулся он от холода и неприятной ноющей боли по всему телу. Попытался вскочить, но не смог и повалился на землю, неожиданно больно ударившись о валявшиеся кое-где маленькие камни. Да что же такое? Во второй раз он поднимался медленнее, но снова едва не упал, когда увидел перед глазами гладкую человеческую руку. По телу неожиданно прошла волна непонятного страха, который, однако тут же сменился, недоумением, едва лишь странная рука зашевелилась по его воле. Встав на четвереньки и помотав головой, он распахнул глаза и принялся разглядывать руки, которые мелко подрагивали от непривычного напряжения. Оттолкнувшись, он сел на колени и принялся оглядывать себя, угрюмо хмуря брови, чего видеть, впрочем, не мог. Тело было его, так как он чувствовал его, но вот слушалось оно плохо, и было… совсем человеческим, с гладкой кожей, слишком остро чувствовавшей каждую травинку и камень, с розовыми короткими ногтями, откровенно слабыми и бесполезными, с переставшим чувствовать запахи обонянием и не улавливающим большинство звуков слухом. Из его горла вырвалось раздраженное рычание, тоже слабое, человеческое, едва слышное и совсем не грозное.   
Послышался шорох и из-за кустов показалась фигура незнакомца. Он вскинул глаза и обнажил зубы в подобии оскала, отчасти понимая, что это глупо и бессмысленно. Незнакомый человек со светлыми золотистыми волосами улыбнулся и направился прямо к нему, несмотря на его явно угрожающую позу. Что-то в нем было не так… что-то знакомое проглядывало в этом никогда раньше не виденном человеке. Он был абсолютно гол, но шел вполне уверенно, что-то держа в руках. Светлая кожа, стройное тело, задорные голубые глаза, золотистые волосы и… пушистые рыжеватые уши с черными кончиками… точно такие же, какие были у наглого зверька, лишь немного светлее. А за стройными бедрами покачивался тоже весьма знакомый пушистый хвост с белым кончиком. Угроза в глазах сменилась удивлением, как раз в тот момент, когда человек подошел к нему и присел рядом, протягивая ладони, в которых были какие-то ягоды. И это тоже было знакомо, только раньше неугомонный лис притаскивал ему оторванные от кустов ветки с ягодами.  
Снова нахмурившись, он перевел взгляд на человеческое лицо, вглядываясь в него, пытаясь найти подвох и не находя. Не было его. Пусть глаза напротив были голубыми, а не привычными золотистыми, но вот искры в них были вполне знакомыми, а над ними… необычно завивались брови, точно так же, как у упрямого лиса – у того тоже над глазами топорщилась шерстка, свиваясь спиралями. Тигр несколько раз пытался вылизать ее и причесать, но ничего не помогало. Да, это определенно был неугомонный зверек, вечно копошащийся в норах и тявкающий на всю округу… только теперь почему-то выглядящий как человек. Впрочем, как и он сам…  
Нахальные ладони снова оказались под его носом, заставив его от неожиданности отпрянуть и, нелепо взмахнув руками, усесться на задницу, прищемив хвост. Зашипев от неожиданной боли, он зло глянул на нахала, а тот лишь наклонил голову в бок, не сводя любопытного взгляда и продолжая протягивать ягоды. Почувствовав, что и правда голоден, он все же потянулся вперед – пусть он никогда особенно не любил ягоды, но сейчас подошло бы что угодно.  
Однако светловолосый наглец неожиданно убрал руки в сторону и покачал головой, что-то промычав. После, ссыпав ягоды в одну руку, второй он потянулся к сидящему напротив и взял его за руку. Поднеся ее ближе, он отпустил чужую ладонь, и двумя пальцами ухватился за ягоду, поднес ее ко рту и проглотил, после чего пододвинул ладонь с ягодами, указывая на чужую руку. Недовольно фыркнув, тигр резко уронил руку на колени, после чего также резко наклонился вперед и попытался ртом собрать ягоды. Ему это почти удалось, но часть ягод просыпалась на землю, вызвав недовольный крик со стороны блондина. Да, есть ртом оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
Внезапно чужая ладонь резко оттолкнула в сторону его голову и принялась собирать упавшие ягоды. В голубых глазах сверкало недовольство. Однако небрежный жест разозлил тигра, и он неожиданно кинулся на сидящего напротив него человека, повалив на землю вскрикнувшего от удивления лиса. Тело слушалось плохо и было непривычным, но далеко не слабым. Впрочем, к раздражению тигра, оказавшийся под ним человек, тоже был не слаб, и в отличие от мелкого рыжего зверька, был почти таким же как и он сам, разве что обладал чуть более хрупким сложением, но ни в росте, ни в силе, как выяснилось, ему больше не уступал. К тому же, очнувшись раньше, чуть лучше владел непривычным телом. Недовольно зарычав, блондин резко перекинул напавшего на него на спину, и довольно оскалившись уставился в разъяренные золотистые глаза. Тот сдаваться не пожелал, с каких это пор мелкий негодяй может одолеть его?   
Бывало, они не раз играли и дурачились, устраивая игровые поединки. Впрочем, рыжик часто расходился и нападал вполне серьезно, оставляя на теле полосатого хищника глубокие и болезненные укусы. Сам же тигр никогда не обрушивался на зверька полной силой, понимая, что просто убьет его. И зачем, тогда спасал? Сейчас же его впервые посетила мысль, что убить наглеца он не сможет, в этих незнакомых, но почему-то начинающих их слушаться телах они были почти равны по силе.  
Зарычав, зеленоволосый парень также резко снова опрокинул соперника и занес руку для удара, в последний момент сжав ее в кулак – почему-то это показалось более удобным, чем бить раскрытой ладонью, как это делают тигры. Удар с непривычки пришелся в плечо, заставив голубые глаза прищуриться от боли и повторить тот же трюк, только с большим успехом, попав в упрямый подбородок нависавшего над ним тигра.   
Неизвестно сколько продолжалась бы эта довольно бестолковая драка двух не то людей, не то животных, не представляющих, как обращаться с новыми телами, и действующих на смешанных инстинктах, если бы не прогремевший внезапно гром. Соперники замерли посреди движения и одновременно подняли головы вверх, глядя на стремительно темнеющее небо: огромная черная туча быстро закрывала солнце, едва перевалившее полуденную черту. Где-то в ее глубине ослепительно сверкали молнии, сопровождавшиеся оглушительными раскатами грома. На лес надвигалась довольно сильная гроза. Первые редкие капли уже стали падать на землю и на все еще не отцепившихся друг от друга людей, задравших головы вверх.   
Первым пришел в себя блондин. Отпустив захваченное пятнистое ухо, он попытался выползти из-под довольно тяжелого тела, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках убежища. Он никогда особенно не любил бывать под дождем, а сейчас голая человеческая кожа была совершенно беззащитна под ледяными каплями. Зеленоволосый нахмурился и тоже отстранился, так же вертя головой в поисках укрытия.  
Где-то внизу была небольшая пещера прямо у подножия. Там будет сухо и может быть теплее. Вскочив на ноги, лис двинулся к краю обрыва, но остановился не дойдя до него. Земля казалась слишком далекой, а узкие выступы выглядели вообще неприступными. Как же они оба сюда забрались? И зачем вообще? Услышав неуверенные громкие шаги, он обернулся и увидел, как к нему подходит тигр. При взгляде вниз в его золотистых глазах отразилась та же опаска и недоумение. Почему-то блондина это подстегнуло, и он принялся выискивать наиболее удобный спуск вниз. Несколько раз из-под осторожных босых ног срывались вниз мелкие камушки, однако парень никак не мог найти удобного места. А затем произошло то, что прервало все поиски.   
Снизу, у подножия горы послышался грозный глухой рык хищника. Мгновенно слева от блондина недовольно зарычал тигр, но… человеческое тело не было способно издать такого же угрожающего рычания, а потому звук вышел лишь жалким подобием. И зеленоволосый это понял, тут же захлопнув рот с легким клацаньем зубов. Но было поздно. Зверь внизу услышал его и остановился, задрав голову вверх. Подошедший к самому краю лис встретился с горящими яростью глазами хищника и инстинктивно отпрянул в сторону. А тигр, пришедший в очередной раз бросить вызов местному хозяину, принялся метаться вдоль скал, выискивая путь наверх.  
Люди расширенными глазами следили за метаниями полосатого хищника, а в груди поднимался инстинктивный страх, гонящий их прочь отсюда, подальше от опасного зверя. Блондин готов был послушаться его и помчаться прочь, но вот его зеленоволосый друг еще сопротивлялся. В нем боролись инстинкты человека, который понимал, насколько опасен зверь, и тигра, который рвался в бой, дабы наказать наглого чужака. Когда послышался шум осыпающихся под тяжелыми лапами камней – видимо хищник, наконец, нашел путь наверх, лис мгновенно вцепился в руку спутника и рванул прочь, таща его за собой.  
Камни впивались в босые ступни, ветки хлестали по обнаженным телам, начавшийся дождь неприятно холодил кожу, а раздававшееся позади яростное шипение заставляло сердце быстрее колотиться от страха. Куда они бежали, ни один не понимал и не знал. Но и остановиться было нельзя. Трава исчезла и сменилась мелкими камнями, скалы здесь поднимались выше и становились неприступнее, разделенные лишь узкими каменными ущельями. Бежать по ним было больно и неудобно, да и тигр норовил вырвать руку из стальной хватки и обернуться лицом к противнику. Блондин его не отпускал, впившись короткими ногтями в кожу и задыхаясь от бега. Внезапно ущелье расширилось, открывая неширокое плато, обрывающееся вниз отвесным провалом. Парни резко остановились и замерли. Внизу зеленели деревья, за которыми виднелись обширные зеленые поля.  
Сзади раздалось яростное шипение, многократно отраженное стенами ущелья и отчетливо слышимое даже за шумом дождя. Влево уходила узкая тропа вдоль отвесного обрыва, по которой и направился блондин, продолжая вести за собой упирающегося тигра. Вскоре тропа вывела их на широкую площадку, разрезанную вытекающей из глубокой пещеры рекой. Откуда здесь, на вершине, вода понять было сложно, но река текла по каменистому руслу и мощным водопадом срывалась с обрыва. Его звуки заглушали даже шум дождя. Или же сливались с ним? Оглядываясь по сторонам, люди искали путь к спасению, но так ничего и не придумали, когда за ними на эту же площадку выскочил разозленный тигр. Зеленоволосый наконец высвободил свою руку и резко развернулся к противнику, сверкая глазами и ожесточенно помахивая длинным полосатым хвостом, точно также, как стоящий напротив него хищник. Тот, впрочем, видел перед собой лишь добычу, а не равного соперника.   
Зверь не нападал, начав настороженно обходить человека, но тот поворачивался вслед за ним, инстинктивно следуя давно привычной манере боя. А вот блондин не спускал распахнутых глаз со своего спутника, отчаянно ища выход из ловушки, в которую они сами себя загнали. И это едва не стоило ему жизни, потому что полосатый хищник прыгнул в его сторону, намереваясь достать зазевавшегося человека.   
Зеленоволосый также прыгнул вперед, хоть и не рассчитал силу прыжка, и смог достать лишь дурного лиса, повалив его на землю и свалившись сверху, чтобы затем ощутить, как по спине приходится удар когтистой лапы. Пусть этот удар был нанесен не в полную силу, так как зверь тоже промахнулся, неожиданно сильная боль заставила его закричать. Тело под ним замерло, а затем резко дернулось, пытаясь освободиться. Руки скользнули по чужой спине, задевая рану и вызывая новый приступ боли. Впрочем, тигр вскочил на ноги быстрее и снова обернулся к хищнику, готовящемуся к новому прыжку. Тут же в него полетел довольно увесистый камень, брошенный вскочившим лисом. К сожалению, это лишь сильнее разозлило хищника, но хоть ненадолго отвлекло.   
За те мгновения, пока он мотал огромной башкой, лис снова вцепился в руку спутника и рванул к краю обрыва, прямо туда, где река превращалась в водопад. Прыгнули они одновременно с разозленным зверем, и на их удачу, он совсем немного промахнулся и не успел задеть две стремительно летящие вниз фигурки. Глядя на ускользнувшую добычу, тигр недовольно зарычал, но отошел от края обрыва, куда он чудом приземлился в прыжке, а после отправился прочь. Где-то далеко внизу послышался громкий всплеск, который заглушил испуганные крики.  
Упавшие в воду парни на какое-то время оказались оглушены, но к счастью выжили. Вынырнули и, захлестываемые волнами, уносимые быстрым течением реки, пытались глотнуть воздуха и не потерять сознания. Они оба прекрасно плавали и раньше часто резвились в ручьях и реке, но сейчас едва могли пошевелить руками и ногами, да и отпустить чужую руку было невероятно страшно. Оставалось лишь удерживаться на плаву и отдаться на волю течения, чудом минуя опасные валуны и встречающиеся на пути коряги.


	5. Еще одна встреча

\- О! Это что такое? И откуда они здесь?  
Незнакомец резко остановился и недоуменно уставился на открывшуюся перед ним картину, почесывая затылок. В этих местах люди бывали редко, слишком близко к хребту, за которым начинался совсем уж дикий и довольно обширный лес. Да и единственная в округе деревня тоже была в нескольких днях пути. Потому-то в густые дебри забирались лишь редкие смельчаки-охотники или беглецы.  
\- И почему они голые? – озвучил следующий вопрос незнакомец, оглядываясь по сторонам, - может их ограбили?  
Вокруг, не было никого. Лишь весело щебетали птицы в ветвях, да слышался плеск бурной реки, несущей свои воды прочь от высокого водопада на юге. На берегу этой реки, на небольшой песчаной отмели, чудом зацепившись за поваленный ствол огромного дуба лежали двое. На спине одного из них виднелась жуткая рана, нанесенная каким-то крупным хищником, а волосы второго потемнели от крови – видимо он довольно серьезно ударился головой. И это если не считать многочисленных ссадин и царапин, покрывавших голые тела парней.  
Незнакомец подошел поближе и с любопытством стал осматривать пострадавших, пытаясь понять, живы ли они вообще. Спустя какое-то время он разглядел плавное, но медленное движение спины и грудной клетки, говорившее о том, что несчастные все еще живы. Снова почесав затылок и оглянувшись вокруг, незнакомец пожал плечами и вернулся к своей импровизированной тележке, которую бросил на едва заметной тропе чуть в стороне от берега реки.  
Нелепое сооружение из двух палок и натянутой между ними прочной веревки больше походило на носилки, правда рассчитанные на одного человека. И на них сейчас громоздились туши двух оленей. На лице незнакомца отчетливо проступило огорчение и даже тоска, но он все же решительно скинул оленей на землю и пристально оглядел и даже потрогал веревки. Еще раз оглядевшись вокруг, он направился прочь, в сторону небольшого болотца у пересыхающего ручья, раньше впадавшего в реку, и надергал охапку камыша. Кинув его поверх веревок, он довольно кивнул и направился к берегу реки, намереваясь приволочь оттуда раненных.  
Пострадавшие парни были чуть выше и на вид старше его самого, и заметно больше оленей, а потому на носилках помещаться не желали. Повозившись какое-то время, незнакомец недовольно фыркнул и все же устроил их достаточно надежно для путешествия. Ну а ноги… а что ноги? Пусть волочатся, не отвалятся. Решив так про себя, он снова с тоской взглянул на добытых оленей. Даже у него не хватит сил утащить обе тушки, одного все же придется бросить. Взвалив того оленя, что был побольше на плечо, и ухватившись рукой за скреплявшую две вертикальные палки веревку, он упрямо потащился вперед, время от времени оглядываясь назад, и проверяя не скатилась ли его неожиданная находка. До дома он добрался лишь под утро.  
\- Эй, Чоппер! Глянь, что нашел!  
Навстречу из маленького домика на опушке леса выбежал невысокий паренек, еще почти ребенок. В его глазах стояли слезы, а рот был жалобно приоткрыт, готовый вывалить все свои волнения на припозднившегося друга. Впрочем, едва увидев странную находку, он резко остановился, его огромные карие глаза распахнулись от удивления, став почти круглыми.  
\- Это… ч-что т-такое?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами охотник, - нашел их у реки в лесу. Только они совсем голые, а рядом никого не было.  
\- Они ранены, у них кровь… и… хвосты!!!! Ты это видел, Луффи??? У них хвосты и уши! – заголосил мальчишка, подошедший поближе взглянуть на странных парней.  
\- Ага, видел. Странные они, но интересные, - сказав это, он отправился в сторону небольшого сарая слева от дома, таща за собой оленью тушу.  
\- Ты к-куда?  
\- Надо разделать тушу, а ты займись ранеными, ты же лекарь.  
\- Но… но как мне их лечить? Они же не люди… и вообще, а вдруг они опасны? – все еще не мог успокоиться юный врач.  
\- Не опасны, - уверенно ответил Луффи, - да и вообще, они едва живы. Помрут, сам будешь виноват!  
Вздохнув, мальчишка подошел к носилкам и с неожиданной для такого хрупкого тела силой потащил их в дом, мысленно перебирая свои травы и лекарства, прикидывая хватит ли у него ткани, чтобы перевязать страшную рану на спине одного из раненых. Когда темноволосый охотник вошел в домик, юный лекарь все еще возился над ранеными, чем-то смазывая многочисленные раны и ушибы, и взволнованно что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
\- Ты их вылечишь? – поинтересовался брюнет, роясь на полке в поисках большого горшка.  
\- Да. Они сильные, а раны не смертельные, - кивнул Чоппер, - Они почти совсем как люди, только… нормальных ушей нет, и есть хвосты.  
\- Правда? – лохматая черноволосая голова с любопытством склонилась над узкой кроватью, где лежал один из раненых. – Интересно.  
Рука тут же протянулась вперед и вцепилась в большое пушистое лисье ухо.  
\- Мягкое.  
\- Осторожнее. У него довольно большая рана на голове, чудо, что вообще жив остался.  
\- Это лис, так ведь? А второй – тигр!  
\- Да, только не бывает людей со звериными ушами и хвостами!  
\- Почему это не бывает? Они же настоящие, - резонно и совершенно невозмутимо заметил Луффи, - вот очнутся и расскажут, откуда они такие.  
\- А вдруг… вдруг они как животные и загрызут нас? – на мальчишку снова накатила паника.  
Черноволосый парень в ответ звонко расхохотался, покачал головой и, подхватив огромный горшок, направился на улицу – пора было вознаградить себя за труды и приготовить наконец поесть.  
К вечеру спасенные так и не пришли в себя, что лишь усилило волнение маленького лекаря, заставляя его вновь и вновь щупать лбы странных парней, проверять повязки и рыться в старых лекарских книгах и свитках, проверяя, не забыл ли он что-нибудь. Луффи же еще больше нервировал мальчишку, норовя подергать несчастных то за уши, то за хвосты.  
\- Но они же мягкие, Чоппер! – объяснял свои порывы парень, заливаясь довольным смехом каждый раз, как ему удавалось проскользнуть мимо бдительного ока лекаря и ухватиться за пушистые отростки.  
\- Луффи, они ранены! А раненых нельзя тревожить! Им нужен покой!  
К счастью для Чоппера, бессонная ночь и предшествующая ей охота дали о себе знать, и вскоре неугомонный черноволосый парень, все же уснул, примостившись прямо на полу (так как обе узкие кровати в домике были заняты гостями) и завернувшись в драный плащ. Ну а мальчишка уснуть не смог, вчитываясь в записи и проверяя своих неожиданных пациентов. Да и боязно как-то было. В отличие от своего друга, маленький лекарь не мог перебороть свой страх перед никогда не виденными ранее созданиями. А вдруг они возьмут и превратятся в животных? И посреди их маленького домика окажется огромный тигр!  
Утро для Чоппера стало еще более пугающим, чем бессонная ночь и несколько дней до нее, пока он ждал друга из леса. Проснулся мальчик от неясного шевеления рядом – он так и уснул сидя, уронив голову на узкую кровать, на которой спал спасенный парень с тигриными ушами и хвостом. Подняв тяжелую голову и едва приоткрыв сонные глаза, мальчишка наткнулся на пристальный и грозный взгляд золотых глаз. Вскрикнув он подхватился с пола и помчался к выходу из маленького домика, врезаясь в входящего в дверь Луффи.  
\- Что случилось? – весело поинтересовался тот, и тут же добавил, - о, ты проснулся! Это хорошо!  
Спрятавшись за спину друга, Чоппер уставился на сидящего на узкой лежанке и напряженно оглядывающегося гостя. Вне всякого сомнения, он был тигром, и дело была даже не в полосатом хвосте и ушах, его хищные золотые глаза, повадки и манера двигаться – все это напоминало грозного хищника, виденного мальчиком лишь однажды, но намертво врезавшегося в его память. Раненый еще раз грозно глянул на людей, застывших при входе (маленький лекарь вцепился в рубашку своего бесшабашного друга, справедливо опасаясь, что тот может кинуться к тигру и разозлить его). Однако в следующий момент его взгляд добрался до второй лежанки, и он мгновенно слетел со своего места, с грозным рыком кинувшись к второму спасенному. Оказавшись рядом, он принялся то ли обнюхивать, то ли осматривать лежащего и все еще мирно спящего парня.  
\- Да все с ним хорошо, - подал голос Луффи, - я вас вчера притащил, а Чоппер подлечил. Он хороший лекарь. Очень. Так что твой друг жив.  
Однако зеленоволосый парень не обращал внимания на слова людей, продолжая разглядывать раненого. Наконец, он обернулся к людям и в глазах его зажегся нехороший огонек. Руки сжались в кулаки, а мышцы, отчетливо видимые на обнаженном теле, напряглись. Парень был выше и крупнее Луффи и отличался довольно мощным телосложением. И видимо полагал, что это именно они навредили его другу. Чоппер пискнул от страха и еще сильнее вцепился в рубаху Луффи, который тоже едва заметно напрягся в готовности к бою.  
В этот момент спящий до сих пор блондин пошевелился и спустя мгновение распахнул глаза. Раздраженный гость тут же перестал сверлить людей взглядом и уставился на друга. Тот нахмурился и сел, оглядываясь и натыкаясь взглядом на стоящих парней. К удивлению Чоппера у него были голубые глаза, каких не бывает у лис, а еще смешные, закручивающиеся спиралью брови. Сейчас эти глаза недоуменно разглядывали людей и всю окружающую его обстановку, а большие пушистые уши забавно дергались.  
\- Как здорово, что вы оба проснулись! Сейчас будем завтракать, - жизнерадостно сообщил Луффи, и выдрав, наконец, свою рубашку из рук Чоппера, направился к большому столу в углу комнаты. – Жаль, конечно, что я не смог захватить второго оленя, а то одного надолго не хватит. О, раз вы хищники, значит умеете охотиться, в следующий раз пойдем вместе и принесем много-много мяса. И зажарим его.  
Луффи на миг мечтательно закатил глаза, едва не пуская слюни, и совершенно не обращая внимания на притихших гостей. А вот Чоппер не спускал с них глаз, впрочем, как и сами незнакомцы, неотрывно следящие за людьми. В золотых глазах парня с тигриными ушами явно сквозило недоверие и угроза, однако набрасываться на людей он пока не собирался, сидя на кровати рядом с другом. А вот в глазах блондина отчетливо проступало любопытство, которое также выдавало и легкое покачивание пушистого хвоста.  



	6. Знакомство

Когда Луффи притащил горшок с тушеным мясом и достал последние, уже изрядно подсохшие лепешки, которые им иногда приносили из деревни, в глазах странных гостей зажегся интерес и… явный голод. Они не отрывали взгляда от черноволосого хозяина домика, но подходить почему-то не решались. Наконец, разложив нехитрое угощение на столе, Луффи задорно улыбнулся и позвал незнакомцев. Те не пошевелились, но все также не спускали глаз с еды.  
\- Эй, что такое? Идите есть! Здесь конечно немного, но нам хватит, - снова позвал их парнишка, - или вы не понимаете нас? Нуууу… так неинтересно! Чоппер, они же люди и должны понимать нас?  
\- Н-не знаю, - испуганно пролепетал мальчик, косясь на странных парней, сидящих на узкой кровати и не сводящих с них взгляда.  
\- Ну и ладно, не хотите – мне больше достанется, - неожиданно махнул рукой Луффи и уселся за стол, принявшись поедать все, до чего успевал дотянуться.  
Маленький лекарь поколебался, но все же присоединился к другу, продолжая время от времени с опаской поглядывать в сторону раненых. Впрочем, довольно скоро рядом появился блондин, который с любопытством оглядел стол и разложенную на нем еду, после чего осторожно потянулся к лепешке, внимательно следя глазами за людьми. Луффи улыбнулся, и лис, сцапав еду, вновь отошел обратно к кровати и застывшему там в напряженной позе второму парню. Попробовав лепешку, блондин покривился, но сжевал откушенный кусочек, после чего протянул остатки тигру. Золотые глаза недовольно прищурились, но парень все же потянулся вперед, намереваясь зубами вцепиться в угощение. В последний момент голубоглазый парень отдернул руку, а потом еще и недовольно отпихнул зеленоволосую голову. Насильно впихнув лепешку в руки насупившемуся тигру, он снова направился к столу, под довольный смех Луффи, наблюдавшего эту странную картину.  
Подойдя к людям, парень с лисьими ушами снова принялся наблюдать за ними, и Чоппер осмелился пододвинуть ему ложку. Глянув на нее, блондин нахмурился, а потом неловко взял в руки странный предмет. Покрутив деревянную ложку туда-сюда, он попробовал повторить за людьми и вытащить кусок оленины из горшка, но не донес его, уронив на стол. Нахмурившись, лис сжал ложку посильнее и неожиданно плюхнулся на стул, сам того не замечая. Подхватив рукой упавший кусок, он отправил его в рот, перед этим тщательно обнюхав. И снова потянулся ложкой к горшку.  
Получалось у него очень плохо, Луффи звонко смеялся, не забывая, впрочем, запихивать еду в рот, а Чоппер с интересом наблюдал за странным гостем. Он почти перестал бояться его, когда за спиной блондина выросла массивная фигура. Полосатый хвост метался из стороны в сторону, а взгляд золотых глаз был настороженным и каким-то диким, но парень явно был голоден. Кусок оленины он выхватил прямо из ложки лиса, которую тот тщательно нес ко рту, стараясь освоиться с необычным предметом. Послышался гневный рык, и парень резко развернулся на стуле, едва не упав (собственно от падения его удержало лишь то, что зеленоволосый стоял слишком близко и не дал ему свалиться). Быстро слопав кусок, тигр вызывающе уставился на друга и, сам того не осознавая, насмешливо улыбался. После чего подтолкнул руку блондина, державшую ложку, и кивнул в сторону горшка.  
Зло фыркнув, парень-лис снова повернулся и потянулся к горшку, вылавливая очередной кусочек, который точно также оказался съеден, еще до того, как он смог поднести ложку ко рту. Наблюдая за этой нелепой картиной, Луффи звонко хохотал, до тех самых пор, пока не получил ложкой по лбу, встретив недовольный взгляд голубых глаз.  
Когда с неожиданно веселым завтраком было покончено, Чоппер наблюдал за слизывавшими жир с рук парнями и размышлял, что же делать дальше. Подпустят ли они его к своим ранам? И во что их одеть? Понимают ли они человеческую речь? И кто они вообще такие?  
Наблюдая за ними сейчас, маленький лекарь еще больше терялся, не в силах решить, чего же в них было больше: человеческого или звериного? Вне всяких сомнений внешне они были людьми. Если не считать странных ушей и хвостов, у них были человеческие тела и движения. Пусть и несколько скованные, но осваивались они довольно быстро. Но вот повадки и манеры у них были абсолютно звериными. И говорить они не могли. Да и едва ли понимали, что им говорят. Так кто же они? Животные, каким-то чудесным образом ставшие людьми? Или люди, родившиеся и выросшие непонятно где?  
\- Эй, - его размышления были прерваны Луффи, с любопытством разглядывавшим странных гостей, - так вы понимаете нас? Или нет?  
Зеленоволосый парень нахмурился и отвернулся, принимаясь разглядывать маленькую комнату. А вот блондин напряженно уставился на черноволосого, после чего медленно кивнул.  
\- Правда? Так это же здорово! – обрадовался парнишка, - меня зовут Луффи! Я тут временно живу. А это Чоппер, он очень хороший лекарь и вылечил вас обоих, когда я нашел вас у реки. Я даже подумал, что вы померли. Или что вас ограбили и убили. Кстати, а что вы там делали? И воо…  
\- Луффи, не спеши так! Он же не поймет, что ты говоришь! – вмешался мальчишка, с опаской глядя на несколько потерянное лицо лиса.  
\- А, ну да, точно! Как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался немного успокоившийся Луффи.  
Как зовут? Парень с лисьими ушками задумался, уставившись в пол. Несколько раз он приоткрывал рот, но ничего не говорил, пока, наконец, запинаясь не выговорил:  
\- С-сан… джи.  
При звуке его немного хриплого голоса, зеленоволосый резко обернулся и уставился на него округлившимися глазами. Он явно не ожидал ничего подобного, как, впрочем, и сам блондин не был уверен, что сможет хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Значит, вы все же можете говорить! – почти заорал парнишка, едва не пускаясь в пляс. – А тебя? Как тебя зовут?  
С этими словами он уставился на тигра, но тот нахмурился и отвернулся, явно не желая отвечать на вопрос. Пожав плечами, Луффи снова перевел взгляд на более словоохотливого собеседника.  
\- Ты ведь лис? Да?  
Блондин снова кивнул.  
\- А выглядишь как человек. Хотя у людей не бывает таких ушей и хвоста. Но… они такие мягкие и шелковистые.  
Лис Санджи хмурился, слушая Луффи, и в какой-то момент даже прикоснулся к своим ушам, как будто проверяя подлинность слов парнишки. После чего пристальнее вгляделся в уши человека, как будто желая убедиться, что они отличаются от его собственных.  
\- Как вы оказались в реке? Свалились? И почему вы голые? И кто вас ранил? У него на спине ведь раны от когтей, правда? – черноволосый парень снова забыл о том, что его могут не понять и сыпал вопросами без остановки.  
Впрочем, блондин и не пытался его остановить, молча слушая и наблюдая за странным человеком, пока его вновь не перебил Чоппер:  
\- Луффи, он не может ответить на твои вопросы! И вообще мне надо осмотреть их раны.  
\- О, точно! Ну так осматривай.  
\- Ты… побудь здесь, - испуганно попросил мальчик, после чего с опаской посмотрел на раненых, - я… мне надо… эмм… осмотреть ваши раны. Это… ммм… они могут воспалиться, так что…  
Невнятно бормоча, он в последний раз оглянулся на Луффи, как будто прося его о помощи, после чего направился к сидящему на кровати лису. Парень не шевелился, но пристально наблюдал за ним, от чего маленький лекарь начинал трястись и паниковать, но отступать было некуда.  
\- Я не… ничего не сделаю тебе, только осмотрю раны, - сказал он, подойдя совсем близко.  
Блондин все также не шевелился, но и не спускал с него светлых глаз. Сглотнув, мальчик потянулся вперед, к повязке, охватывающей светловолосую голову. Лис не двигался, и Чоппер рискнул развязать узелок и начать распускать повязку. Он чувствовал себя укротителем диких животных, хотя перед ним сидел человек. Внезапно, парень дернулся и зашипел от боли, а в сторону мальчишки дернулся пристально за всем наблюдавший зеленоволосый.  
\- Успокойся, он ничего не сделает Санджи, - Луффи без колебаний перехватил парня, - он хочет ему помочь. Я же уже говорил, он – лекарь.  
Санджи снова замер, позволяя мальчику осматривать рану и чем-то смазывать ее, прежде, чем снова перевязать.  
\- Все хорошо, она заживает, - пробормотал Чоппер, - но ты сильно ударился, и тебе повезло, что ты не получил сотрясения мозга.  
Закончив, он обернулся в сторону второго раненого, которого все еще держал черноволосый.  
\- Эмм… твою рану мне тоже надо осмотреть, - несмело проговорил он, - сядь, пожалуйста сюда.  
\- Давай, давай, - Луффи подтолкнул замершего тигра и почти силой усадил его на край кровати.  
Чоппер подошел к нему, но остановился, заметив, как напряглись мышцы парня. Не зная, что делать, он нерешительно глянул на друга, но тут вмешался блондин, усевшись рядом и вцепившись в руки настороженного тигра. Кивнув в знак благодарности, мальчик подошел ближе и принялся распускать самодельные бинты, опоясывающие раненого.  
\- Это ведь раны от когтей, - взволнованно пробормотал он, снова разглядывая длинные рваные раны, - как же так получилось? И кто мог так ранить его?  
\- Тигр, - с трудом, но все же довольно отчетливо проговорил блондин, который хмурился и тоже разглядывал спину зеленоволосого.  
\- Тигр? – ужаснулся Чоппер, - но как… откуда… почему он вообще на вас напал?  
Впрочем, взглянув на парней, мальчик внезапно замолчал: в их лицах читалось недоумение, и удивлялись они, судя по всему, глупому вопросу человека, не находя ничего странного в столкновении с тигром. Или ранении. Блондин задумчиво уставился в потолок и нахмурился еще сильнее, как будто подыскивая нужные слова.  
\- Вы… зов, - наконец, медленно произнес он и кивнул для убедительности.  
\- Он бросил вызов тигру? – воскликнул маленький лекарь в ужасе.  
Блондинистая голова яростно заметалась, отрицая слова мальчика.  
\- Тигр бросил вызов ему, - догадался Луффи, довольно ухмыляясь.  
\- Но зачем? И почему вызов? Тигры… тигры обычно нападают на добычу, чтобы ее съесть, - не понимая, проговорил Чоппер, обрабатывая рану.  
\- Не всегда, - заметил черноволосый, - еще тигры дерутся за территорию и за самку.  
\- Ну так то тигры, а он же человек!  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, ты же сам говорил, что не бывает людей с ушами и хвостами, - развеселился Луффи.  
А Чоппер в ужасе замер, разглядывая сидящего перед ним парня. На довольно мощном теле виднелись странные шрамы, длинноватые и рваные, которые могли остаться только после схватки с хищником. Неужели… неужели и правда перед ним сейчас сидел тигр, каким-то образом принявший человеческий облик?  
\- И все же, как тебя зовут, тигр? – поинтересовался черноволосый парнишка, подойдя вплотную и уставившись сверху вниз на раненого.  
\- Зоро, - впервые заговорил тот.


	7. Как одолеть скуку

Необычные гости внесли суматоху в относительно размеренную жизнь странной парочки. Впрочем, Чоппер был вынужден признаться себе, что никогда, с тех пор, как здесь появился Луффи, жизнь не была скучной и спокойной. А с появлением странных хвостатых парней стала еще более суетливой. К счастью для них, до деревни был целый день пути, так что некому было наблюдать за необычными созданиями и некого было опасаться. А удивляться было чему: не каждый день увидишь разгуливающих в одних коротких штанах людей с хвостами и ушами животных. К удивлению Чоппера, им удалось довольно быстро убедить обоих носить штаны, хотя мальчишка опасался, что на это придется потратить больше времени. Блондин как всегда первым надел потрепанные, потерявшие цвет штаны Луффи, и покрутившись немного, пытаясь разглядеть себя со всех сторон, пожал плечами и смирился. Зеленоволосый сопротивлялся дольше, но в итоге сдался и он, хотя Луффи довольно сильно досталось, когда он пытался прорезать в штанах дыру для хвоста. Но с тех пор парни носили непривычную для них одежду, иногда кривясь и одергивая мешающую ткань.  
Луффи от души веселился, проводя все свободное время в компании новых друзей, как он уже окрестил обоих парней. И его едва ли останавливал гневный рык, иногда раздававшийся со стороны раздраженных парней, или даже драки, пару раз развязавшиеся между ними. Впрочем, черноволосый, несмотря на довольно обычный внешний вид, оказался очень сильным и ловким парнем. Настолько, что и лис, и тигр быстро прониклись к нему уважением и серьезных потасовок не затевали, но и себя в обиду не давали, огрызаясь каждый раз, когда парнишка хотел потрогать их уши или хвосты.   
Когда парень в первый раз отправился на охоту, оставляя маленького лекаря наедине с чужаками, мальчишка трясся и едва не рыдал от ужаса. Но к его счастью, два дня, что они ждали возвращения охотника, прошли на удивление тихо. Чопперу даже показалось, что Санджи и Зоро восприняли эти дни, как прекрасную возможность отдохнуть от несколько назойливого внимания любопытного человека. Тигр большую часть времени спал, устроившись либо в тени дерева во дворе, либо даже на кровати. А вот лис бродил по округе, осматривая и изучая все, что попадалось ему на глаза.   
Однажды Луффи заметил странные метания зеленоволосого, который буквально носился перед маленьким домиком из одной стороны в другую. Сначала парнишка какое-то время наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять причину столь странного поведения.  
\- Зоро, ты что в туалет хочешь? Так он же за домом.  
Тигр на мгновение остановился и смерил человека недовольным взглядом, после чего возобновил свой почти бег.  
\- Не хочешь? – непонимающе поинтересовался Луффи, склонив голову, - тогда чего носишься туда-сюда?   
На эти слова парень снова не обратил внимания, в этот раз даже не остановившись. Черноволосый понаблюдал за ним еще какое-то время, после чего принялся ходить следом за тигром, надеясь таким образом понять причину странного поведения. А вот Зоро это не понравилось, и спустя какое-то время он внезапно остановился и сверху вниз уставился на раздражающего человека. Смерив его угрожающим взглядом золотых глаз, он произнес:  
\- Нельзя только лежать.  
\- Так ты тренируешься! – догадался Луффи и в глазах его зажегся веселый блеск, - хочешь, я покажу, как еще можно тренироваться?  
Тигр подозрительно на него посмотрел, но после нерешительно кивнул, а парнишка довольно оскалился и потащил его прочь от домика, на небольшую, утоптанную поляну.  
\- Чтобы не потерять силу и сноровку люди выполняют разные упражнения, - начал объяснять он, - а еще дерутся между собой. Но не насмерть и не серьезно, а… как бы играя.  
Внимательно слушавший его Зоро кивнул. Раньше он постоянно тренировался, пока охотился, да и другие тигры часто забредали на его территорию.  
\- Я не очень люблю упражнения, потому что это скучно, но деда всегда заставлял меня выполнять их, - признался Луффи, - только благодаря им сильным не станешь, но они помогают… как это там было… о, почувствовать свое тело! Вот!  
Видя внимательный и заинтересованный взгляд парня, черноволосый снова широко улыбнулся, и принялся показывать тигру вполне обычные и довольно простые упражнения, которые сам находил невероятно скучными. Зоро же напротив они очень понравились, и с тех пор зеленоволосый почти все время тренировался: отжимаясь, приседая, качая пресс или таская самые тяжелые бревна и пни, что мог найти.  
Заинтересовавшийся лис иногда тоже присоединялся к другу, но надолго его не хватало, и устав и запыхавшись от бесконечных и однообразных упражнений, он снова уходил исследовать домик и окрестности.  
Однако, идиллия не могла длиться вечно и закончилась гораздо раньше, чем можно было предположить. И виновником стал совсем не Луфф, вечно ищущий приключения на свою голову и головы друзей, и даже не нагрянувшие внезапно жители соседней деревушки, и уж точно не смельчаки-охотники, направляющиеся к хребту. Нет. Виновником, нарушившим едва устоявшийся ритм жизни в маленьком домике на окраине леса, стал Санджи.  
Почти все свободное время лис проводил бродя по округе, изучая все, что попадалось ему на глаза. Иногда он тренировался вместе с зеленоволосым и Луффи, иногда устраивал шутливые поединки с тигром, но потом снова уходил. И вот настал момент, когда он обошел все окрестности, изучил каждый угол маленького дома и сарая, каждый куст и дерево поблизости, и… заскучал. А заскучав, стал чаще проводить время с Зоро, провоцируя его на поединки и драки, за которыми все с большим страхом наблюдал маленький лекарь. И однажды, его опасения сбылись, и шуточный поединок вылился в опасную драку.  
Солнце палило нещадно, заставляя воздух колебаться и плыть. Деревья и кусты замерли, не тревожимые ветром, и даже водная гладь была неподвижной. Все четверо выбрались на реку, чтобы немного поплескаться в воде в надежде смыть зной и жар солнца. Однако и вода в небольшой заводи прогрелась настолько, что приходилось выбираться на берег, чтобы охладиться.   
Чоппер лениво валялся на колючей траве, глядя в безоблачное синее небо, когда внезапно услышал шорох и возню поблизости. Приподнявшись мальчишка с неудовольствием, но без удивления увидел сцепившихся Зоро и Санджи. В который уже раз за день. Луффи, сидевший рядом, тоже с любопытством уставился на друзей, явно не спеша разнимать драчунов. Ну, конечно, это же Луффи, который сам всегда развязывал драки при любом удобном случае.  
Впрочем, поединки между лисом и тигром были довольно забавными и неуклюжими. Ни один из них не умел по-настоящему драться, не владел красивыми и смертоносными приемами боя, и до сих пор полагался на животные инстинкты и движения, которых больше не было. Нелепые взмахи рук, на которых больше не было когтей, и попытки укусить слабыми человеческими зубами разбивались в пух и прах такими же неловкими отскоками и ударами. Но несмотря на это, соперники не прекращали попыток достать друг друга.  
Чоппер не понял, что произошло и когда ритм боя изменился, и лишь заметил, как рядом с ним напрягся Луффи, взгляд которого из просто любопытного стал настороженным и очень внимательным. Глянув на блондина и зеленоволосого, мальчишка неожиданно поежился, обратив внимание на глаза тигра. Сейчас это снова были глаза хищника, холодные и опасные, подмечающие малейшие детали. Но пока они все еще не видели в сопернике врага.  
Не видели, до тех самых пор, пока внезапно удлинившиеся клыки лиса не впились в чужую руку, перехватившую его собственную, а отросшие черные когти не вонзились в плечо. Отреагировал тигр мгновенно, зарычав и с размаху ударив соперника рукой… на которой тоже внезапно появились когти.  
Брызнула алая кровь, разлетаясь от разгоряченных боем тел. Послышался испуганный вскрик Чоппера, который тут же заглушило раздраженное шипение зеленоволосого и болезненный рык блондина, который и не думал отступать, снова бросившись на противника.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта неожиданная битва, если бы Луффи не остановил соперников, расшвыряв их в разные стороны. Оба тут же вскочили и собирались броситься в бой снова, но замерли, не смея двинуться под опасным, потемневшим взглядом черноволосого парня.  
\- Хватит! – произнес он, - это уже не похоже на игру, это настоящий бой. Вот только вы не враги!  
Поединщики молчали, все еще не остыв, все еще сверля друг друга взглядами, скаля неизвестно откуда взявшиеся клыки и тяжело дыша. Первым, как ни странно, успокоился блондин, неожиданно глубоко вздохнув и несколько удивленно уставившись на собственную руку с черными когтями. Нахмурившись, он приоткрыл рот, трогая языком выступающие клыки и слизывая кровь противника. Его движения, словно в зеркале, отразились и на Зоро, который точно также разглядывал собственную руку и трогал клыки. Только в золотых глаза помимо удивления была еще и непонятная радость, вылившаяся в жутковатую полубезумную улыбку.  
\- Луффи, - осмелился пропищать Чоппер, - что с ними такое?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами тот, все еще не спуская взгляда с драчунов.  
\- Это, - неожиданно произнес Санджи, с трудом выговаривая слова из-за удлинившихся клыков, - что?  
Сказав это, он вопросительно глянул на тигра, но тот лишь пожал плечами и отступил в сторону, показывая черноволосому, что в драку больше кидаться не собирается. Следом за ним успокоился и блондин, а спустя какое-то время и клыки, и когти обоих вновь исчезли, к немалому разочарованию тигра. Чоппер же еще какое-то время боялся подходить к парням, опасаясь, что они вновь станут неуправляемыми хищниками.  
К несчастью для маленького лекаря, теперь уже Зоро стал постоянно искать драки с лисом, вне всякого сомнения надеясь снова обрести клыки и когти. И наконец увидев в нем равного соперника, а не странного зверька, которого он защищал все это время по нелепой прихоти.   
То есть ни Чоппер, ни Луффи не догадывались о мотивах тигра, но видели его стремление развязать драку и опасались возможных последствий. Решить эту неожиданную проблему удалось маленькому лекарю. Видя неуемное любопытство блондина, он попытался увлечь его чем-то новым, предложив научить читать. Лису эта идея, как ни странно понравилась, и он согласился.   
Покопавшись среди своих книг, Чоппер выудил старую, потрёпанную, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся кулинарную книгу, справедливо полагая, что трактаты о всяких болезнях и способах их определения, равно как и о травах, будут совершенно неинтересны парню.   
Чтение Санджи освоил довольно быстро, хотя мальчик втайне полагал, что дело было не столько в желании научиться читать, а в проснувшемся интересе к теме. До сих пор готовил всегда Луффи или Чоппер, а вот странные гости лишь изредка наблюдали за необычным процессом. Но начав изучать книгу, блондин стал постоянно крутится возле горшка и печи на улице, не отрывая любопытного взгляда от людей. А постепенно и сам стал помогать, следуя советам из книги и жадно впитывая новые знания.  
Чоппер был настолько рад, что едва не пускался в пляс. Луффи также довольно улыбался, радуясь, что кто-то будет готовить ему еду. И один лишь Зоро недовольно и даже немного ревниво косился в сторону нового увлечения блондина. Впрочем, пусть и случайно, но тигр довольно быстро нашел способ провоцировать Санджи на драку.  
Довольный блондин гордо тащил тяжелый горшок в дом, собираясь угостить всех едой, которую впервые приготовил сам. Голубые глаза счастливо сверкали, а губы кривила улыбка, которая стала еще шире, при виде энтузиазма в глазах Луффи, всегда любившего поесть. Водрузив горшок на стол, он дождался, пока Чоппер разложит всем мясное рагу, после чего уселся на свое место и схватился за ложку, в ожидании глядя на остальных.   
Маленький лекарь попробовал первым и легко улыбнулся, Луффи же принялся усердно работать ложкой, а вот наглый тигр скривился и пробормотал:  
\- Соленое.  
\- Ну с первого раза не может получится идеально, - тут же вступился за блондина Чоппер, с опаской поглядывая на вспыхнувшего парня.  
\- Ага! – жуя, кивнул Луффи, - по мне так нормально.  
\- Ты все ешь, - фыркнул Зоро, неохотно зачерпывая следующую ложку, - а дурной лис просто ничего не умеет.  
Услышав эти слова, Санджи мгновенно вскочил и зарычал, вцепившись в руку зеленоволосого, выволок его из-за стола, а затем и из домика. Тигр не сопротивлялся совершенно, и внимательный взгляд Луффи даже уловил вспыхнувшую в его глазах радость. Чоппер, было кинулся следом, но остановился, услышав:  
\- Оставь, сами разберутся.  
\- Но, Луффи, а вдруг они снова… снова, как тогда?  
\- Неа, не думаю. Они просто давно не дрались.  
Черноволосый парнишка был абсолютно прав. После той памятной схватки на берегу реки, когда и Зоро, и Санджи умудрились довольно серьезно поранить друг драга, они больше не дрались. Занятый изучением чтения блондин совершенно не обращал внимания на зеленоволосого. А после, он все чаще стал проводить время у печи, пытаясь сделать то, о чем говорилось в книге. На подначки тигра он реагировал вяло, огрызаясь или пиная его, чтобы не мешался. А Зоро злился все больше и больше, желая снова ощутить неожиданный прилив сил, как в той схватке на берегу, увидеть бритвенно-острые когти, ощупать языком длинные клыки. Почему-то в схватках с Луффи ему не удавалось этого достичь.  
Ну а Санджи, неожиданно обидевшись на слова парня, сразу же без раздумий кинулся в бой, с удивлением понимая, что тоже скучал по подобным поединкам. Выведенный из себя лис одинаково неожиданно и для себя, и для противника снова отрастил когти и клыки, останавливаясь в нерешительности посреди движения. Заметив это, тигр азартно зарычал и ринулся в бой, спустя мгновения вновь испытывая пока еще мало знакомое ощущение покалывания в руках, за которым последовал рост длинных черных когтей.   
Бой закончился довольно быстро, и к счастью для обоих, а также для Чоппера, ознаменовался лишь несколькими несерьезными царапинами. Ни один из них еще не умел толком пользоваться внезапно появившимся (или вернувшимся?) оружием, и подсознательно боялся сильно навредить другому – все же врагами они не были никогда. И пусть они до сих пор не понимали, что происходит с ними, урок получили оба.  
Вернувшись в дом, они обнаружили пустой горшок, взволнованного и немного виноватого Чоппера и довольного обожравшегося Луффи, почти в одиночку прикончившего всю еду. Зоро вынужден был сидеть голодным до обеда следующего дня (так как у них закончились припасы и готовить было не из чего), а Санджи еще несколько дней не мог готовить, так как в драке с тигром поранил ладонь, что сильно мешало.


	8. Мох и завитушка

Зоро лениво разглядывал голубое небо сквозь листву высокого дуба, росшего недалеко от домика. Ветер легко и привычно шелестел пышной кроной, а под голой спиной ощущалась слегка колючая травка. Но это было единственное, что напоминало ему о прежней жизни, которая, как ему казалось, завершилась внезапно и очень давно. Он не знал, сколько уже времени они живут здесь, в этом небольшом домике на окраине леса, рядом со странными и непонятными созданиями, которых раньше он видел лишь издалека и не считал даже добычей. А сейчас он и сам был человеком. Также, как и дурной лис.  
Вздохнув, парень приподнялся на локтях и огляделся вокруг, услышав звонкий смех Луффи. К счастью, парнишка направлялся не к нему, а к высокой ели, росшей на окраине поляны, где стоял небольшой домик. Лохматые черные волосы, задорные карие глаза, широкая улыбка и легкие беззаботные движения – этот человек выглядел глуповатым и слабым и казался легкой добычей. И Зоро долго считал его таковым, пока однажды не ввязался с ним в драку и не встретился взглядом с холодными темными глазами. Тогда он едва ли не впервые с того момента, как очнулся на вершине скалы, почувствовал, как в нем снова просыпаются животные инстинкты, ранее не раз спасавшие ему жизнь. Улыбчивый черноволосый парнишка оказался очень опасным и даже страшным противником, связываться которым не возникло желания даже у тигра.   
Луффи стал ловко взбираться на колючее дерево, совершенно не заботясь о том, что еловые иголки впиваются в кожу. Странный. Пожав плечами, парень снова улегся на траву, радуясь, что парнишка занят и не собирается доставать его. Раньше его всегда беспокоил дурной лис, дурачился, устраивал шуточные поединки, кусался и даже забрасывал его землей из-под проворных лапок. Эти воспоминания, необычно четкие, всегда вызывали у Зоро улыбку. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы раньше так отчетливо видел золотистого зверя или так понимал его странные поступки, и часто задавался вопросом, а что помнит сам лис? И помнит ли вообще хоть что-то? Но никогда не спрашивал его об этом. Говорить было все еще сложно и непривычно, а с лисом еще и казалось неправильным. Ведь раньше им не нужны были слова, и без них прекрасно друг друга понимали. А что не понимали, то не имело значения.  
Кстати, где бродил этот наглец? Приподнявшись, Зоро снова огляделся, а затем и прислушался – его нынешний, человеческий слух, был хуже звериного, но возню лиса он мог расслышать. Или звонкий голосок второго человека, жившего в домике. Мальчика Чоппера. Парень до сих пор не особенно понимал, как вести себя с ним. Глубоко внутри сидел инстинкт, не позволявший причинять вред или даже подходить близко к детенышам. А невысокого мальчика с большими карими глазами и каштановыми волосами он воспринимал, как детеныша, пусть и человеческого. А потому старался не подходить к нему и не пугать, тем более, что он прекрасно чувствовал страх, исходящий от Чоппера. Для этого не нужно было звериное чутье.   
Ни лиса, ни мальчишки поблизости не было, а значит они куда-то ушли. Зоро не раз видел, как Чоппер возвращался из леса, неся в руках корзины или даже целые охапки каких-то трав. С тех пор, как дурной лис начал готовить еду, он все чаще стал уходить с ним, тоже собирая разную зелень, чтобы затем отправить ее в горшок. Зеленоволосый парень несколько раз пытался помешать ему в этом – в конце концов он хищник, а не какое-нибудь травоядное! – но лис яростно защищал и свою готовку, и свои травы, не подпуская тигра даже близко. Последняя схватка, на взгляд Зоро, была очень даже не плоха: новое тело слушалось его все лучше, а привычные когти и клыки появлялись все легче и быстрее. Но даже это ему не сильно помогло. Когда неожиданная битва закончилась, и лис вернулся к своей печи, он обнаружил, что Луффи нашел и сожрал все сладкие корни, которые он собирался приготовить. На беду Зоро черноволосого негодяя рядом не оказалось, а потому пинок разъяренного повара достался тигру, заставив его согнуться пополам и долго пытаться отдышаться.  
Парень уже почти задремал, когда услышал крик Луффи, сидевшего на елке, а за ним и звонкий голосок Чоппера, что-то рассказывающего своему спутнику. Приоткрыв глаз, Зоро покосился в ту сторону, откуда доносились голоса, но не встал, продолжая лежать на травке. Совсем скоро рядом послышались чьи-то шаги, а в поле зрения оказались босые ноги в коротких дранных штанах.  
\- Опять спишь? – раздался веселый голос лиса, к которому парень неожиданно быстро привык. – А я кое-то нашел.  
Послышался шорох, и Зоро наконец посмотрел на нарушителя покоя. Голубые глаза весело сверкали, а на лице блондина расплылась довольная улыбка. Он что-то держал в ладонях и протягивал это тигру. Скосив взгляд вниз, парень к своему удивлению не обнаружил там ягод или чего-то похожего (лис и раньше притаскивал ему веточки с угощением), но зато увидел непонятные зеленые комки.  
\- Это мох! – радостно провозгласил Санджи.  
\- Он съедобный? – нахмурился Зоро, не спеша брать угощение.  
В ответ раздался громкий хохот блондина, который привлек внимание Луффи, тут же спустившегося с ели и направившегося к ним.  
\- Тебе его нельзя есть, - объяснил лис, - он похож на тебя. Так что ты тоже мох!  
Последние слова услышал подбежавший парнишка, который принялся хохотать, едва заглянул через плечо блондина и разглядел, что тот держал в руках. В голубых глазах была видна насмешка, а губы кривились в улыбке. Тигр не сразу понял в чем дело, а когда до него дошло, дурной лис уже встал и направился к своей печи, все еще держа в руках странные зеленые комки. Вслед ему раздался гневный рык, а затем и топот нагонявшего его разозленного парня. Клыки и когти показались сами собой, и Зоро сильным движением выбил из рук блондина дурацкий мох, чем бы он ни был.  
Блондин резко развернулся к нему навстречу, сгибая ногу и готовясь нанести удар. С тех пор, как он не смог нормально готовить из-за раны на руке, лис старался поменьше использовать руки в битвах, хотя ему не всегда это удавалось. Злость тигра быстро сменилась азартом, и он ринулся в бой, забывая даже о том, из-за чего разозлился. Он уже научился контролировать силу ударов, чтобы не вспарывать тонкую человеческую кожу, а лишь легко касаться бритвенно-острыми когтями, оставляя едва заметные красные царапины. Но даже так их битвы с лисом нельзя было назвать игрой. Они оба были предельно серьезны, получая необъяснимое удовольствие от схватки, и сдерживая удары лишь тогда, когда соперник явно не успевал их заблокировать.  
\- Зоро, Санджи, вы опять деретесь! – послышался взволнованный и несколько испуганный голосок Чоппера.  
Маленький лекарь уже привык к звериному оружию их неожиданных гостей, но все еще переживал из-за их драк, так как именно ему приходилось обрабатывать и лечить глубокие рваные раны от когтей и клыков заигравшихся хищников.  
\- Зоро обиделся, что Санджи обозвал его мхом, - весело сдал тигра Луффи, наблюдавший за схваткой.  
\- Мхом? – удивился мальчик.  
\- Ага, - кивнул черноволосый, - хотя… он и правда похож, у него такая же зеленая голова.  
\- Но это не повод для драки!  
В тот раз битва закончилась, когда Санджи заметил, что уставший наблюдать за ними Луффи стал рыться в принесенной корзинке. Недовольно рыкнув, блондин ринулся к парнишке, забыв о противнике, и пнул его по оттопыренной заднице, мгновенно вырывая корзину и устремляясь к печке и деревянному столу, на котором он готовил. А Зоро вспомнил из-за чего началась драка и принялся придумывать прозвище для дурного лиса.  
Спустя еще несколько дней парень как обычно лежал под деревом и лениво обдумывал обидные и не очень прозвища, когда к нему снова подошел довольный блондин.  
\- Что? – тут же насторожился тигр, садясь и недовольно поглядывая на лиса.  
\- Ты читать научился? – поинтересовался тот, садясь рядом.  
Он держал в руках какую-то книгу, явно из тех, что принадлежали Чопперу – книга, в которой были разные рецепты и с которой не расставался блондин, выглядела иначе. Все еще не совсем понимая, к чему клонит лис, Зоро подозрительно оглядел его. Блондин выглядел как всегда: чуть взъерошенные золотистые волосы, прикрывающие один глаз, большие пушистые уши, драные светлые штаны, подвязанные веревкой, чтобы не свалились с худых бедер, светлая кожа, не поддающаяся загару. И большой пушистый хвост. Тигр и сейчас с удовольствием спал бы, зарывшись в этот хвост, однако в последнее время такое случалось все реже.  
\- Да, - наконец, проговорил он.  
\- О, а читал про маримо? – воодушевился блондин и принялся листать книгу.  
\- Нет, - нахмурился Зоро.  
\- А зря, - довольно ухмыльнулся лис и нашел, наконец, нужную страницу, показывая ее собеседнику.  
На одной из страниц не было текста, зато был рисунок странного пушистого шарика. На взгляд тигра в нем не было ничего интересного, но… рыжего, а теперь уже золотистого наглеца всегда интересовали странные вещи. Еще будучи лисом он вечно рылся в пустых норах, носился туда-сюда, тащил всякие веточки и ягоды… и на вершину той скалы тоже забрался он.  
\- Чоппер сказал, что эти шарики зеленые, - продолжил Санджи, - как твоя голова. И похожи на мох…  
На этот раз Зоро все понял сразу, а потому вырвав книгу из рук ухмыляющегося лиса, мгновенно кинулся в драку, повалив его на траву и гневно рыча. Блондин был готов к такой реакции, так что в драку включился мгновенно, весело скалясь и азартно нанося удары. Впрочем, битва довольно быстро сошла на нет, так как более легкому лису не удалось вывернуться из-под своего тяжелого соперника. Единственное, что ему оставалось, это вцепиться клыками в загорелую шею, вызвав довольно странную реакцию у тигра. Почувствовал острые клыки, Зоро дернулся и отстранился, хотя Санджи и не пытался прокусить кожу, но по спине парня пробежали непонятные мурашки. Нахмурившись, он поднялся с распластанного на траве лиса и пошел прочь, провожаемый недоуменным взглядом.  
\- Что делаешь, Зоро? – спросил Луффи, усаживаясь рядом.  
Вопреки обыкновению, парень не валялся под деревом и не тренировался где-нибудь на поляне, а сидел у входа в дом и листал какую-то книгу. Что это была за книга, он и сам не мог бы сказать, просто выхватил первую, что попалась под руку из стопки на столе маленького Чоппера. Раз наглый лис смог найти прозвище для него в дурацкой книге, значит сможет и он. Вот только объяснять это любопытному парнишке он не станет.  
Книга была странная, здесь было много картинок и еще больше текста, но изображали эти картинки… людей или их части. Несмотря на то, что тигр и правда научился читать, разобраться в написанном он не пытался, бездумно листая желтоватые страницы. Луффи судя по всему чтением интересовался еще меньше, на книгу даже не взглянув, продолжая сидеть рядом и пялясь в небо.  
\- Нууу, Зоооооро, - позвал он, так и не получив ответа.  
\- Ничего, - вздохнул парень, захлопывая книгу.  
Внезапно его внимание привлекла обложка: коричневая тонкая кожа, местами потертая и шершавая, а по краям тисненый узор.  
\- Это книга Чоппера? – поинтересовался Луффи, тоже разглядывая обложку, - и зачем на книгах делают эти завитки?  
\- Завитки? – переспросил Зоро.  
\- Ага, всякие узоры, - парнишка ткнул пальцем в тисненый край обложки, - завитушки, спиральки, цветочки и прочее. Как будто все книги должны читать женщины.  
Тигр в ответ лишь пожал плечами, но по его губам расползалась довольная усмешка.  
\- Ложкой ешь, - недовольно буркнул Санджи, подталкивая деревянную ложку в сторону тигра.  
На улице шел дождь, и вся компания собралась в домике раньше обычного. К счастью, блондин успел приготовить ужин, и сейчас раскладывал его по тарелкам. На его замечание Зоро фыркнул и к прибору не притронулся, предпочитая есть руками.  
\- Ты и правда похож на мох, такой же тупой, - нахмурился лис.  
\- Кто бы говорил, завитушка, - довольно ухмыльнулся Зоро.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
\- Завитушка, - медленно, почти по слогам повторил тигр, - с такими бровями ты похож на завитушку.  
Какое-то время блондин возмущенно молчал, после чего зарычав, кинулся на неприлично довольного парня. Тот не удержался и с грохотом свалился на пол вместе со стулом. Испуганно вскрикнул Чоппер, однако драчунов разнимать не кинулся, удерживаемый сильной рукой Луффи. Возня на полу сопровождалась недовольным рычанием и пыхтением. Зоро довольно быстро удалось подмять блондина под себя, так что тот лишь беспорядочно брыкался и пинался, пытаясь попасть по спине и ногам противника. Впрочем, и сам тигр не мог как следует нанести удар, двумя руками удерживая руки лиса. Попытавшись укусить соперника, он получил довольно сильный удар белобрысой головой, после чего разозлившись хлестнул хвостом пинавшие его ноги. Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта странная недобитва, если бы не вмешался взволнованный Чоппер.  
\- Луффи! Это же порция Зоро!  
Полосатые уши резко дернулись, и зеленоволосый парень мгновенно отпустил барахтавшегося под ним лиса: он прожил здесь достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, чем грозит бросание еды без присмотра. Вскочив, он ринулся к столу и, дав черноволосому подзатыльник, выхватил из его рук свою тарелку.  
\- Зоро, а вы с Санджи уже закончили драку? – надувшись, поинтересовался парнишка.  
\- Да, - буркнул тигр, принимаясь за еду.  
\- Нууу, так неинтересно, - протянул Луффи.  
До тарелки Санджи он добраться не успел: взъерошенный лис уже тоже сидел на своем месте, подозрительно поглядывая на вечно голодного брюнета.


	9. Неожиданный гость

Украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам, Зоро направился к небольшой реке, собираясь спокойно потренироваться в одиночестве. Держа на плече тяжеленое бревно, он пересекал двор небольшого домика, все время посматривая в сторону леса, куда ранее ушел дурной лис. Парень ни в коем случае не боялся его, но вредный повар очень не любил, когда кто-то растаскивал и не возвращал назад дрова, приготовленные для печи. И не хотел даже слышать о том, что эти самые дрова очень подходили для тренировок. Зоро никогда не был против драк с лисом, но если тот поймает его с этим бревном, то заберет его обратно в любом случае, и совсем неважно, кто победит. Впрочем, Луффи на глаза попадаться тоже не стоит, так как парнишка увяжется за ним и будет донимать дурацкими вопросами или попытками вцепиться в хвост. Нет бы устроить поединок! Но нет, упрямый человек считал такие битвы скучными, быстро теряя интерес. Сколько ни пытался, Зоро никак не мог понять, что творится у него в голове, хотя на первый взгляд брюнет казался совершенным простаком.   
Мотнув головой, зеленоволосый снова скосил взгляд в сторону леса, высматривая там блондинистую макушку, но внезапно остановился и резко развернулся, услышав крик. Кричали рядом, и обшарив взглядом местность, он разглядел странного парня, сидящего на земле не так далеко и в ужасе смотрящего на него. Золотистые глаза Зоро опасно прищурились, и он направился к чужаку. Раньше он его никогда не видел, но и Чоппер, и даже Луффи предупреждали их держаться подальше от чужаков, которые могли бы увидеть их, а потом рассказать об этом жителям соседней деревни.  
К слову, тигр не совсем понимал, что такого плохого было в этом, но не сомневался, что маленький лекарь очень обидится, если вдруг он или дурной лис начнет убивать пришедших за ними деревенских жителей. А потому он сейчас настороженно направлялся к чужаку, намереваясь заставить его молчать.   
Странный парень с вьющимися черными волосами и слишком длинным для его лица носом все так же сидел на земле, широко распахнув глаза и трясясь от ужаса. На нем была коричневая грубая одежда, а рядом валялась довольно объемная сумка и корзина, содержимое которой наполовину высыпалось. Чего он так сильно испугался, Зоро не понимал.  
\- Чего орешь? – спросил он, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с человеком.  
Тот мгновенно замолчал, но его круглые глаза каким-то невероятным образом стали еще больше, заставив тигра хмыкнуть. Этот звук видимо напугал чужака еще больше, потому что он снова заголосил:  
\- Не ешь меня! Я невкусный! И даже ядовитый. В детстве матушка кормила меня ядовитыми травками, так что я весь теперь пропитался их ядом, и потому совершенно не съедобный!  
\- Я не ем людей, - нахмурился Зоро, ничего не понимая.  
\- Правда? – неожиданно спокойнее спросил паренек.  
\- Правда, - буркнул зеленоволосый после чего добавил, - убирайся отсюда. И не смей никому рассказывать ничего!  
Полный угрозы взгляд золотистый глаз, видимо, снова напугал брюнета, так как уже успокоившийся было человек опять принялся орать, проворно отползая назад. В этот момент из домика, наконец, выскочил Чоппер, который весь день сидел над своими книгами и свитками что-то изучая и записывая.  
\- Что случилось? – взволнованно проговорил мальчишка, почти бегом направляясь к тигру.  
\- Чоппер, ты жив! Как я рад! – с некоторым облегчением закричал чужак.  
\- Усопп? – маленький лекарь нахмурившись переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а затем неожиданно кинулся к распластанному на земле парню и умоляюще уставился на зеленоволосого.   
– Зоро, не убивай его! Он наш друг! Он иногда приходит из деревни… приносит нам еду и… заказы!  
Тигр пожал плечами, на одном из которых все еще удобно лежало бревно, после чего проговорил:  
\- Я и не собирался его убивать.  
\- Чоппер! А я уж думал, что тебя съели вместе с Луффи, - все еще с опаской косясь на крепкого полуобнаженного парня, забормотал длинноносый парень.  
\- Ага, как же, это Луффи скорее сожрал бы всех, - заметил Зоро.  
Он не спускал внимательных глаз с чужака, но теперь в них было больше любопытства, чем угрозы. Все же до сих пор он видел лишь двоих людей и дурного лиса, которого, пусть он и выглядел, как человек, сам парень все же человеком не считал. Он больше не был наглым рыжим лисом, но и… человеком его назвать было нельзя. Как и его самого. Маленький Чоппер был человеком, но почему-то жил в крошечном домике вдали от деревни. И все время копошился в книгах, изучал травки и делал всякие настойки, что по мнению Зоро тоже было довольно странно. А Луффи… иногда казался тигру даже более странным, чем он сам. Пусть парень и не очень много знал о людях, но все же улыбчивый брюнет казался ему не обычным человеком. Так что сейчас зеленоволосый с любопытством разглядывал сидящего на земле чужака.  
\- А где Луффи? – с опаской поинтересовался Усопп.  
\- Не знаю, - пролепетал мальчишка, - Зоро, ты его не видел?  
\- Нет, бродит где-то, наверное.  
\- Кто кричал? – неожиданно раздался несколько запыхавшийся и взволнованный голос Санджи.   
Глаза парня из деревни снова распахнулись от удивления, а губы зашевелились, пытаясь выговорить какие-то слова, но тщетно.  
\- Чоппер сказал, что это их друг, - повернувшись к лису, ответил Зоро.  
Блондин еще раз окинул человека взглядом и кивнул, видимо тут же потеряв к нему интерес, так как голубые глаза пристально уставились на тигра.  
\- Ты снова воруешь дрова, маримо!  
\- Это для тренировки, завитушка, - недовольно пробурчал парень, собираясь продолжить так внезапно прерванный путь на реку.  
\- Нет! Это дрова для печи! Я их сам в лесу выбирал, - возмутился лис, кинувшись следом и вцепившись в бревно.  
\- У тебя их много! А если не хватает, иди и насобирай еще!  
\- Тебе нужны бревна для тренировки, вот иди и собирай! А мои дрова не трогай! Иначе голодным будешь сидеть!  
\- Лучше голодным, чем есть твою еду, завиток!  
\- Чего? Ах ты мох сушеный!  
Разозленный Санджи со всего маха заехал ногой под зад уходящего тигра. После чего вцепился в бревно и дернул его на себя. Зоро устоял на ногах и бревна не выпустил, резко разворачиваясь и почти отправляя в полет все еще не выпустившего добычу лиса. Довольно быстро несчастное бревно было выброшено в сторону и забыто, а парни снова сцепились в драке, гневно рыча и пыхтя, стараясь повалить друг друга на землю.   
Взволнованный Чоппер настойчиво потянул прочь неожиданного гостя, не давая ему даже собрать рассыпавшиеся из корзины припасы.  
\- Идем, Усопп, идем. Они сами разберутся.  
\- К-кто они? – не спуская испуганного взгляда с дерущихся поинтересовался брюнет.  
\- Друзья… наши друзья, идем.  
Все еще оглядываясь на странных парней, Усопп поплелся следом за мальчиком, временами вздрагивая от рычания. Пусть рычали люди, но звуки были довольно грозными и пугающими, заставляя парня ежиться и втягивать голову в плечи, пока за их спинами не захлопнулась дверь.  
Драка продолжалась. С каждым днем оба парня все лучше владели своими новыми телами, а потому и поединки между ними становились все интереснее. Глаза обоих азартно сверкали и напряженно следили за действиями противника. Санджи почти пританцовывал на одной ноге, найдя такое положение наиболее удобным для атак ногами, а вот Зоро предпочитал использовать руки с острыми когтями. Упираясь пальцами босой ноги в мягкую землю, блондин в развороте ударил второй ногой, целясь в бок тигра. Тот ловко перехватил когтистой рукой чужую ногу, но к его удивлению, лис оттолкнулся второй ногой и с силой впечатал ее в удерживающую его руку. Ему удалось освободится, но, потеряв опору, он упал на землю, успев упереться руками и не впечататься лицом в траву. Зоро тут же навалился сверху, рукой обхватывая его шею. Из этой битвы именно он вышел победителем.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, парни, вы снова деретесь, - послышался звонкий и веселый голос Луффи, - о, это что еда?  
Оба парня тут же вскочили и кинулись к парнишке, который уже направился к брошенной корзине и сумке неожиданного гостя.  
\- У нас гость, - сообщил Зоро, внимательно разглядывая рассыпавшееся содержимое, пытаясь определить, что из этого является едой.  
\- Кто? – на миг отвлекся брюнет.  
\- Не знаю, его Чоппер увел, - пожал плечами тигр.  
Санджи в это время быстро собирал рассыпавшиеся вещи в корзину. Если здесь есть еда, то он должен на нее посмотреть и попробовать. А может быть, странный чужак принес что-то из того, что было описано в кулинарной книге? И он сможет попробовать приготовить что-то еще, кроме разных видов жаркого.  
\- Санджи, я тоже хочу попробовать! Там же есть что-то съедобное, - заныл Луффи, мгновенно забывая о госте и следя глазами за корзинкой.  
Забирать у лиса что-либо он не решался: блондин весьма яростно защищал то, что считал возможным использовать для готовки.  
\- Это чужие вещи, - возразил он, - их принес тот носатый парень.  
\- Носатый? Так это же Усопп, - тут же обрадовался парнишка и помчался к домику, напоследок выхватив из рук Санджи что-то коричневое и круглое и тут же принявшись жевать.  
Лис возмущенно фыркнул, но догонять наглеца не стал и, продев руку в лямку на сумке, закинул ее на плечо, как часто делал Чоппер, отправляясь в лес собирать травы. Захватив корзинку, он огляделся и направился к валявшемуся неподалеку бревну, бросив в сторону тигра предостерегающий взгляд. Взвалить на плечо его он, конечно, не смог (к тайному удовлетворению Зоро), вместо этого обхватил второй рукой, прижал шершавый ствол к голому боку и поволок к печи, место вокруг которой считал своей территорией. Зеленоволосый пожал плечами и поплелся следом: идти тренироваться на реку, когда в доме незнакомец ему казалось неправильным. Вдруг за ним еще кто-то придет.


	10. Великий воин Усопп

Блондин не обращал внимание на тигра, деловито зарывшись в чужую сумку и изучая ее содержимое. Судя по всему, его совершенно не волновало то, что сумка, как и все что было в ней, принадлежало не ему, а странному чужаку. Впрочем, в сумке оказалось очень много странных свитков и сложенных листочков, исписанных довольно корявым почерком. Попытавшись разобраться в одном, Санджи нахмурился и бросил это занятие, не сумев толком прочесть ни слова. Записки он складывал обратно в сумку, вытряхнув из нее все содержимое. Следом за ними отправилась и темная, пыльная одежда, и даже пара башмаков. А вот полотняный мешочек лис осторожно развязал и, изучив его содержимое, широко улыбнулся, после чего положил его на грубый деревянный стол, недалеко от печи. Следом за мешочком отправился и круглый, темно-коричневый ком, неизвестный парню, но пахнущий очень необычно и вкусно. А еще в сумке оказалось несколько таких же кругляшей, один из которых утащил Луффи. Их лис тоже аккуратно убрал на стол и принялся за изучение корзины. В ней оказались свежие овощи и фрукты, которые до этого он видел лишь на картинках в книгах, а также пучки трав. Некоторые из них пахли очень приятно и были неплохи на вкус, так что Санджи даже решил забрать их себе, отложив на стол, но потом вспомнил, что Чоппер постоянно изучает какие-то травки, и засомневался, решив сначала показать их мальчишке.  
За все это время он ни разу не взглянул на сидевшего, облокотившись на теплую печь, тигра, полностью поглощенный изучением новых вещей. А вот зеленоволосый парень не спускал с него глаз, с некоторым недоумением наблюдая, как сменяются разные эмоции на подвижном лице блондина. В голубых глазах горело любопытство, а губы то и дело расползались в довольной и даже предвкушающей улыбке. А с какой осторожностью и даже благоговением он раскладывал на своем столе странные мешочки, круглые и продолговатые плоды… Зоро понять этого не мог совершенно, но ему нравилось наблюдать за таким блондином. Он сейчас был очень похож на себя прежнего, с упоением рывшегося в норах или вынюхивавшего что-то в кустах, помахивая пушистым рыжим хвостом. Впрочем, хвост, пусть и не такой ярко-рыжий, и сейчас мотался из стороны в сторону, видимо разделяя радость своего хозяина.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – решил поинтересоваться парень, продолжая лениво наблюдать за суетой блондина.  
\- Готовлю, - не оборачиваясь к нему, бросил лис, - этот чужак принес рис, о котором я читал книге, и теперь я могу попробовать приготовить что-то из него.  
\- А вдруг он принес что-то опасное? – нахмурившись поинтересовался тигр.  
Санджи замер на месте, пристально разглядывая белые продолговатые зернышки в ладони, после чего наклонился и принюхался. Не унюхав ничего странного, он закинул одно в рот и попытался разжевать, но это оказалось очень сложно – зерна были твердыми и почти не имели вкуса. Поколебавшись, он насыпал в ладонь еще немного риса и подошел к Зоро, поднося ее тому под нос.  
Зеленоволосый сначала недоуменно глянул на лиса, но после все же принюхался, но также не смог учуять ничего подозрительного. Да, раньше он мог по запаху распознать любую опасность, не то что сейчас… Пожав плечами, парень снова прислонился к теплому боку печи и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Не думаю, что он принес бы Луффи что-то вредное, - задумчиво проговорил Санджи, вновь направляясь к столу и принимаясь звенеть горшками, булькать водой, стучать ножом, что-то готовя.  
Спустя какое-то время бок печи, к которой прислонился тигр, нагрелся так сильно, что стал припекать, и парень отсел подальше, одним глазом продолжая наблюдать за движениями блондина. Печь и большой деревянный стол находились рядом с небольшим сараем, примыкая к одной из его стен. Над ними был устроен легкий навес, защищающий от палящего солнца или дождя, а земля была утоптана здесь до булыжной твердости. В этой небольшой открытой кухне Санджи проводил очень много времени, ревниво не допуская сюда других, особенно, если они пытались ему помешать. Впрочем, тигр довольно быстро понял простую истину – веди себя тихо и незаметно, и никто гнать не будет. Потому-то он иногда приходил на территорию лиса, прячась от зноя в тени навеса на холодной земле, или прижимаясь к теплому боку печи, когда вокруг зябко моросил дождь. Звуки, издаваемые блондином и посудой постепенно стали привычными и даже убаюкивающими, погружая парня в сон.  
Зоро сам не заметил, как уснул, и проснулся от громкого вопля проголодавшегося черноволосого парнишки.  
\- Санджи! Еда готова??? Пахнет вкусно! – восторженно крича, Луффи напрыгнул на суетящегося у печи лиса.  
Тот раздраженно фыркнул и отпихнул прочь назойливого человека, но брюнет нисколько не обидевшись, принялся с довольным видом скакать вокруг, пытаясь разглядеть, что булькает в большом горшке. За ним гораздо тише и скромнее к открытой кухне подошли и Чоппер с Усоппом, заставляя тигра проснуться окончательно. Спать при чужаке все же было неправильно. Зеленоволосый встал и потянулся, после чего лениво направился к деревянному столу и уселся на широкий пень, служивший стулом. Маленький лекарь пристроился рядом, а с ним и парень из деревни. Зоро не знал, что ему рассказывали Луффи и Чоппер, но носатый вел себя настороженно и продолжал с удивлением косится на парней с ушами и хвостами. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд сталкивался с золотистыми глазами тигра, он вздрагивал, вжимал голову в плечи и поспешно отворачивался, но через какое-то время снова принимался разглядывать необычных парней, заставляя зеленовлосого недовольно хмуриться.  
Нет, если подумать, то ему было все равно, как человек смотрел на него, и смотрел ли вообще. Все в порядке, пока он не пытается схватить его за хвост или уши, как это делал неугомонный Луффи. Но почему-то тигру совсем не нравились взгляды чужака из деревни, которые тот бросал на накрывавшего стол дурного лиса, хоть они ничем не отличались от тех, что доставались ему. В них светился страх, смешанный с любопытством. И еще невольное восхищение, когда перед глазами рядом мелькал пушистый золотисто-рыжий лисий хвост. А дурной завиток еще как будто назло постоянно крутился рядом со столом, виляя задом и пышным отростком с белым кончиком.  
Зоро нахмурился и впился недовольным взглядом в горе-повара. Тот как раз положил перед ним тарелку какой-то странной…каши. В ней были видны куски мяса, какие-то резанные овощи и те самые зерна, которые ему пришлось обнюхивать, пытаясь понять, съедобны ли они. Пахло, впрочем, неплохо.   
\- Луффи, прекрати мешаться! - рявкнул блондин, едва не упавший из-за мельтешащего парня, когда нес к столу последнюю тарелку.  
\- А что это? – поинтересовался Усопп, разглядывая мешанину в тарелке перед собой.  
Санджи неожиданно смутился и опустил взгляд, но после все же ответил:  
\- Я… в книге не было названия блюда, но был рецепт. Те белые зерна, что ты принес… это же рис? Он входил в этот рецепт.  
\- Вкусно! – с набитым ртом проговорил черноволосый неугомонный паренек, запихивая в рот вторую ложку и потянувшись к нарезанному ломтями коричневатому кому – хлебу, как подсказал лису маленький доктор.  
\- Да, - согласился Чоппер, тоже пробуя странную кашу, - у Санджи получается все лучше и лучше.  
Услышав слова одобрения, блондин довольно улыбнулся уголком губ и вопросительно глянул в сторону тигра, который ел молча. Впрочем, довольно быстро он перевел взгляд в свою тарелку, принимаясь есть – от Зоро все равно не дождешься ни слова. А если и дождешься, то это явно будет что-то нелестное для повара.  
Усопп осторожно попробовал предложенное блюдо и кивнул, после чего мельком взглянул на лиса с новым любопытством. Ужин – а уже наступал вечер, и солнце медленно клонилось к закату – проходил в молчании, за исключением чавканья Луффи и стука деревянных ложек о тарелки. Все присутствующие прекрасно знали привычки черноволосого паренька, а потому держали свои порции подальше от загребущих рук, стараясь быстрее все съесть.  
\- Мало! Хочу еще… - пробурчал Луффи, быстрее всех расправившийся и со своей порцией, и с тем, что оставалось в горшке.  
Паренек тоскливо разглядывал почти пустые тарелки друзей, пару раз встречая предупреждающие взгляды.  
\- Тебе вечно мало! – недовольно заметил Санджи, - не понимаю, как вообще в тебя влезает столько еды.  
Неугомонный брюнет довольно засмеялся, как будто его похвалили, и выхватил из рук зазевавшегося Усоппа последний кусок хлеба. Носатый возмутился и кинулся было в драку, но быстро отступился, наблюдая, как кусок почти мгновенно исчезает в ненасытном рту Луффи.  
Когда с ужином было покончено, и Чоппер собирал со стола тарелки, лис бросил на стол мешок гостя из деревни, заставив того подскочить от неожиданности и испуга.  
\- Это же твое? – вопросительно приподнял завивающиеся брови блондин.  
\- Д-да, - слегка заикаясь проговорил парень, - спасибо.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – поинтересовался Зоро, который вопреки обыкновению не спешил уходить сразу после еды.  
\- Я… я…  
\- Усопп иногда приходит к нам из деревни, - вмешался Чоппер, видя испуг друга, - приносит нам что-то из еды, а также записки и просьбы от жителей деревни. Я им лекарства готовлю.  
\- Получается, ты живешь в деревне? – снова спросил тигр, не сводя с гостя подозрительного взгляда.  
\- Усопп, расскажи им о себе! Они же ничего не знают, - улыбаясь воскликнул Луффи.  
Носатый поежился и испуганно посмотрел на грозного парня, но видя довольную улыбку брюнета, ласковый и подбадривающий взгляд маленького лекаря, а также… к его удивлению любопытный взгляд голубых глаз блондина, воспрял духом.  
\- Так вы хотите услышать историю великого воина Усоппа? – слегка заикаясь, но уже с пробуждающейся бравадой, начал он, - тогда я вам расскажу. Перед вами главный защитник и воин деревни Сиропа, за спиной которого тысячи последователей. Каждый день мы охраняем безопасность деревни и покой ее жителей, встречая и отражая любые опасности. Будь то великаны, орды кочевников, дикие гигантские птицы, лесные звери, солдаты графа – никто не может устоять перед великим воином Усоппом!  
\- Солдаты графа? – глаза маленького лекаря сияли, а голосок звенел от любопытства.  
\- О, ты еще не слышал эту историю, Чоппер! Тогда я расскажу, как я победил сотни солдат графа Норапа, когда он отправил их к нам в деревню! Они пришли на рассвете, когда деревня еще мирно спала, и лишь я с несколькими дозорными бдительно охраняли покой мирных жителей. Их были сотни, а латы их серебрились в лучах поднимающегося солнца. Каждый был вооружен мечом или пикой, чьи наконечники также ярко сверкали на солнце. А еще они притащили с собой орудия, хотя стен…  
И Санджи, и Зоро довольно быстро перестали понимать суть рассказа длинноносого: несмотря на то, что они неплохо понимали человеческую речь, значения многих слов были им неизвестны. А рассказ гостя почти полностью состоял из таких слов, и ни тигр, ни лис не могли даже представить, что такое были эти «великаны», «орды кочевников», «солдаты графа», «латы» и прочее. Впрочем, одно они уяснили точно: кучерявый парень из деревни опасности не представлял, так как был трусом и больше болтал языком, чем что-либо делал. Если ему как следует пригрозить, в деревне он о них не расскажет никому.  
Пока Луффи и Чоппер с любопытством слушали повествование о подвигах «великого воина», Санджи собрал посуду и направился к реке, собираясь вымыть ее. Зеленоволосый проводил его внимательным взглядом, пока светлая в сгущающихся сумерках фигура не скрылась за деревьями, после чего резко вскочил, заставив Усоппа испуганно замолчать. Еще раз покосившись в ту сторону, куда ушел дурной лис, парень направился к куче дров и выбрал нужное бревно. Завитушка, конечно же, заметит его пропажу и обязательно прибежит ругаться с тигром, а возможно и развяжет драку (Зоро довольно улыбнулся, подумав об этом), но вернуть не сможет, так как он собирается хорошенько припрятать добычу.   
\- Зоро, что ты делаешь? – робко поинтересовался мальчик.  
\- Не смейте проболтаться дурному лису, - буркнул им зеленоволосый, волоча бревно в противоположную той, куда ушел Санджи, сторону.  
Люди провожали его недоуменными взглядами. Когда тигр скрылся за кустами, позади послышался любопытный голос Усоппа:  
\- А что такое? Зачем ему бревно и почему нельзя говорить это… лису?  
\- Не знаю зачем, - проговорил Чоппер, - но Санджи запретил ему трогать дрова.  
За этими словами послышался довольный хохот Луффи, заставивший Зоро недовольно поморщиться. Ну ничего, даже если они расскажут обо всем блондину, найти пропавшее бревно тот все равно не сможет. Хмыкнув, парень поудобнее перехватил свою ношу и отправился на поиски тайника. Это заняло у него на удивление много времени. То есть подходящее место он нашел довольно быстро, но вот вернуться обратно также быстро у него не получалось. Вместо небольшого деревянного домика перед ним то и дело возникали густые заросли колючего шиповника, поросшие травой болотистые ручьи и даже небольшой пруд. Поплутав чуть больше часа, парень наконец-то выбрался на знакомую поляну и направился в сторону домика, в окне которого ярко светился желтоватый огонек – пока он бродил совсем стемнело. В доме он застал весело галдящих Луффи и Усоппа: длинноносый показывал другу какую-то странную вещицу, назначения которой Зоро не понял. Чоппер сидел за столом и в свете свечи разбирал принесенные записки. Вымывший посуду лис сидел на одной из кроватей и с любопытством наблюдал за людьми, помахивая хвостом и смешно шевеля пушистыми ушами.  
\- Усопп, я завтра приготовлю травы по этим запискам, но это займет у меня целый день. Так что думаю в деревню ты сможешь вернуться только послезавтра.  
\- Угу, - кивнул носатый, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Как там госпожа Кайя? – снова подал голос маленький лекарь.  
\- Хорошо! – в этот раз Усопп ненадолго отвлекся, чтобы с улыбкой глянуть на мальчика.  
Еще раз оглядев всех собравшихся, Зоро зевнул и направился к кровати, на которой сидел лис. Забравшись на нее, парень поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и едва не столкнув на пол Санджи, и, обхватив пушистый лисий хвост рукой, почти мгновенно уснул, не обращая внимания на царивший в комнатке гомон. Спустя какое-то время рядом с ним примостился блондин, аккуратно вытащив из чужих пальцев свой хвост и почти распластавшись на широкой груди тигра – даже став людьми, они по-прежнему спали вместе. Удивленного взгляда гостя из деревни не увидел ни один из них. А сам Усопп не решился спрашивать, видя, что никто из его друзей не обращает внимания на странных парней.


	11. Госпожа деревни Сиропа

На следующий день несмотря на присутствие чужака в доме Зоро все же не выдержал и сбежал к реке, чтобы устроить себе полноценную тренировку и затем спокойно поспать. А ведь день начинался совсем неплохо…  
Как всегда, ленивый тигр едва не проспал завтрак, но громкие крики Луффи, требующего еды, а также осознание того, что если он не встанет сейчас и не отвоюет свою порцию, то до обеда (или даже дольше) будет сидеть голодным, заставили его разлепить глаза и выбраться из маленького домика. Луффи, сверкая глазами, крутился вокруг дурного лиса, Чоппер сидел за столом, вчитываясь в одну из вчерашних бумажек, и время от времени заглядывал в раскрытую толстую книгу. А гость с интересом поглядывал на лиса, время от времени заходясь хохотом от выходок неугомонного брюнета. Впрочем, вид недовольного Зоро заставил его помрачнеть, и парень потупил глаза, разглядывая грубую деревянную поверхность стола. Почему-то такое поведение чужака нравилось тигру и вызывало легкую довольную улыбку.  
Завтрак был простым, но сытным (ничем кроме мяса прожорливого Луффи с бездонным желудком накормить было невозможно), хотя Санджи все равно пытался заставить того есть еще и фрукты, и ягоды, которые лис отыскивал в лесу, тратя на это немало времени. Тигр на такие добавки не жаловался, покорно жуя все, что оказывалось в его тарелке.  
После завтрака блондин отправился в лес, захватив с собой какую-то книгу и корзинку, с которой пришел Усопп, маленький лекарь заперся со своими травами и рецептами. А вот Луффи и гость быстро заскучали и стали искать развлечения. Поначалу сонного тигра, прикорнувшего в тени дерева, они обходили стороной, но наконец скука все же достала их настолько, что победила инстинкт самосохранения даже у деревенского труса Усоппа.  
\- Зоро! Давай будем играть! – весело закричал Луффи, неожиданно свалившись с того самого дерева, под которым лежал зеленоволосый.  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул парень, совершенно не понимая смысла игр, лучше бы человек предложил устроить поединок.  
\- Ну не будь таким скучным! Давай будем играть! – не унимался брюнет. – Усопп смастерил такие интересные штучки!  
\- Не хочу, - снова повторил Зоро, недовольно зыркнув на надоедающих людей.  
Парнишка еще какое-то время висел над тигром, пытаясь уговорить его принять участие в их забаве, но наконец отступился, пожав плечами и помчавшись к другу. Вскоре, вокруг пытавшегося отдыхать зеленоволосого началась суматоха. Два неугомонных человека носились по поляне перед домом, цепляя и снося на своем пути все, что только можно было. Пару раз Луффи наступал на ноги Зоро, спотыкался через него и падал, а вот Усопп старался обходить тигра стороной. Шум и возня заставляли парня медленно свирепеть, но последней каплей стало нечто, прилетевшее ему в плечо и разлившееся неприятной липкостью. Скосив взгляд, Зоро вскинул брови, видя, как по голой руке расползается что-то красное. Боли он не чувствовал, но откуда тогда кровь? Впрочем, буквально сразу же в него опять что-то прилетело, и на этот раз на штанине расплылось непонятное зеленоватое пятно. Значит, точно не кровь.  
Вскинув голову, он столкнулся взглядом с расширенными от ужаса глазами Усоппа: вероятно, это именно он был виноват в этих странных пятнах. Луффи стоял рядом с ним и сгибался пополам от хохота. Приглядевшись, Зоро заметил в руках деревенского парня странную штуку – раздвоенную толстую ветку, концы которой соединял какой-то шнур.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, здорово Усопп! Ты так метко стреляешь! Ха-ха-ха-ха, правда Зоро? Я и не знал, что можно так играть с ягодами и травками Чоппера. Сделать из них красящие снаряды!  
Тигр нахмурился: единственное, что он понял из болтовни брюнета – это то, что лучше уйти отсюда подальше, пока люди не придумали еще чего-то. Тем более, что он уже и бревно для тренировок припрятал. Недовольно фыркнув, зеленоволосый поднялся и ушел к реке. Обратно он пришел как раз к обеду – не иначе, как вернулось былое обоняние, и застал спорящих Луффи и Санджи.  
Парнишка как всегда требовал мяса, а дурной лис пытался ему объяснить, что он сам же все и съел и теперь, если хочет мяса, должен идти на охоту. А на обед у них будут грибы! Чоппер проверил все, что нашел блондин, и признал съедобным. Впрочем, дулся Луффи недолго, так как в целом ему было все равно что есть, лишь бы побольше.  
\- О, маримо явился! – заметил тигра блондин, разнося тарелки, - вовремя, а то голодным остался бы.  
\- Заткнись, завитушка, - буркнул тот, гадая, заметил ли повар пропажу бревна.  
Санджи хотел по привычке огрызнуться, но не успел.  
\- Зоро, а ты поиграешь с нами после обеда? – вмешался довольный Луффи, запихивая в рот еду.  
\- Нет, - вместо зеленоволосого рявкнул лис, - ты и мох пойдете на охоту! Сам же ныл, что хочешь мяса!  
\- О, точно! Мы поймаем целое стадо оленей! – восторженно завопил черноволосый.  
\- Идиот! Что ты с ним делать будешь?!  
\- Съем!  
\- Это невозможно!  
\- Но Санджи…  
После обеда, блондин как всегда собирал посуду, а Зоро ждал Луффи, который рылся в небольшом сарайчике в поисках тех самых носилок, на которых он когда-то притащил найденных в лесу парней. Усопп топтался рядом с ним, обещая сделать еще одни, чтобы охотники могли принести домой «целую кучу мяса». Зеленоволосый уже собирался пойти и поторопить размечтавшегося брюнета, когда услышал тонкий вскрик, за которым последовал грохот упавшей посуды. Оглянувшись, тигр убедился, что дурного повара рядом не было, а значит он уже направился к реке, чтобы помыть тарелки.  
На поляне перед домом он оказался одновременно с Луффи, и также резко остановился, замерев на месте и разглядывая открывшуюся картину. Санджи стоял на коленях, пытаясь собирать рассыпавшуюся посуду, но взгляд не отрывался от неожиданного гостя. Голубые глаза под смешными бровями расширились от удивления и даже некоторого испуга.   
Недалеко от лиса на земле сидел человек, в карих глазах которого застыл страх, а рот был прикрыт маленькой ладошкой. Голову человека прикрывал капюшон, из-под которого выбивались длинные светлые волосы. Да и вся фигурка незнакомца выглядела маленькой и какой-то хрупкой, а под длинным темным плащом виднелось такое же длинное светлое одеяние.  
\- Кая?! Что… что ты здесь делаешь? – завопил появившийся Усопп и кинулся к неожиданному гостю.  
\- У… Усопп? – пролепетал тонкий голосок, и человек вскинул голову.  
От этого движения капюшон слетел открывая светлые волосы и лицо с тонкими, изящными чертами и огромными глазами. Зоро никогда раньше не видел девушек, вокруг него были одни парни и ребенок… если так можно назвать Чоппера, который был намного разумнее того же Луффи. Но сидевший на земле незнакомец, в чьих распахнутых глазах стояли слезы, определённо был девушкой. Которая по каким-то причинам испугалась дурного лиса.  
\- Ты одна? Как ты здесь оказалась? Где твои слуги? – кучерявый парень суетился вокруг незнакомки, помогая ей встать.  
\- Я одна пришла… сбежала, - запинаясь проговорила та, все еще не отрывая взгляда от сидевшего на земле Санджи. – Хотела навестить Чоппера.  
\- О, здорово, что ты тоже пришла в гости, Кая! – весело заметил Луффи, - а мы собирались на охоту. Вечером Санджи приготовит что-то, и мы устроим пирушку! Пойдем, Зоро!  
С этими словами брюнет невозмутимо повернулся в сторону леса, одной рукой таща за собой носилки, а другой хлопнув зеленоволосого по плечу, призывая следовать за ним.  
\- Я так понимаю, она тоже ваш друг? – скептически вскинул бровь тигр.  
\- Ага, друг Усоппа и наш тоже.  
Пожав плечами, Зоро повернулся и последовал за парнишкой: хрупкая незнакомка опасной не казалась, а значит можно оставить ее здесь. И все же у кромки леса парень обернулся – почему-то ему совсем не нравился взгляд дурного лиса, который неотрывно следил за девушкой, что-то необычное было в нем, какие-то эмоции, которых раньше в голубых глазах тигр не видел никогда. Лис все еще сидел на земле, уже не пытаясь собрать рассыпавшиеся тарелки, Усопп и присоединившийся к нему Чоппер что-то сбивчиво рассказывали девушке, которая время от времени кидала взгляды то на притихшего блондина, то на самого Зоро. Тряхнув головой, зеленоволосый отвернулся и направился вслед за умчавшимся вперед неугомонным парнишкой.  
Охота затянулась, потому что Луффи и правда вознамерился поймать целое стадо оленей, и только крепкий подзатыльник, дополненный увесистым пинком под зад от злого Зоро, убедил его в том, что и трех оленей им вполне хватит, иначе мясо просто испортится. Возвращались они уже в сумерках, под бурчание голодного желудка брюнета, сопровождавшееся нытьем последнего и хмурым молчанием тигра. Время от времени зеленоволосый недовольно порыкивал или просто рявкал, прося спутника заткнуться: почему-то он чувствовал себя очень неспокойно, а по спине бегали мурашки. Это ощущение очень походило на то уже почти забытое чувство, когда шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом при приближающейся опасности. Поэтому тигр постоянно озирался по сторонам, гадая, откуда исходит угроза.  
Впрочем, до дома они добрались без приключений: не заблудились и никого не встретили. Во дворе и рядом с домом было на удивление тихо: в печи не горел огонь, и рядом с ней не суетился блондин, готовя ужин, лишь окошко светилось мягким желтым светом, еще не так сильно различимым в сумерках.   
\- Эй, Санджи, мы принесли мясо! – завопил Луффи, волоча две тушки прямо к сараю и открытой кухне.  
Зоро последовал за ним, когда дверь дома распахнулась и оттуда выскочил маленький лекарь, тут же кинувшийся к брюнету. Тигр непроизвольно оскалился и замер на месте: в глазах мальчишки стоял ужас и блестели яркие слезы.  
\- Луффи! Луффи, они их забрали! Они их забрали! – неразборчиво завопил Чоппер.  
\- Кого забрали? Кто забрал? – недоуменно хлопал глазами тот.  
\- Каю и С… Санджи, - всхлипывая, пытался говорить мальчик, - Усопп пытался им помочь, но… они ударили его п… по голове… не приходит в себя… сотрясение… а их забрали… С… Санджи они тоже били… и связали… потому что он… д… дрался… что теперь делааааать?  
\- Так, Чоппер, успокойся и расскажи толком, что случилось, - неожиданно серьезным голосом потребовал Луффи.  
\- Разбойники… разбойники пришли сюда и захотели забрать Каю и Санджи, - чуть-чуть успокоившись, заговорил маленький лекарь, - Усопп и Санджи пытались их остановить, но… они их побили… у них оружие было, и их было мн… много. Усоппа они бросили здесь, а Каю и Санджи связали и увели.  
\- Куда?  
\- По… старой дороге… Они их убьют, да, Луффи? – карие глаза снова наполнились слезами.  
\- Нет, мы их вернем. Правда, Зоро?  
Зоро очень внимательно слушал сбивчивый рассказ мальчика, пусть и не понимал половины, но главное он уяснил: кто-то напал на них и забрал с собой лиса. А значит, их нужно найти и убить. Не задумываясь, зеленоволосый кивнул, скидывая тушу оленя, которую тащил на плечах, и вопросительно глядя на Луффи, как будто ожидая его дальнейших указаний.  
\- Присмотри за Усоппом и мясом, мы скоро вернемся, - распорядился Луффи, после чего развернулся и направился в сторону дороги, ведущей в деревню.  
Зоро последовал за ним, чувствуя, как тело напрягается в ожидании схватки. Настоящей схватки, которых у него не было уже пару месяцев. Губы разошлись, обнажая неожиданно легко прорезавшиеся клыки, а в глазах появился хищный блеск. Вместе с горячей кровью по телу разносилось бурлящее предвкушение битвы, точно такое же, какое у него всегда появлялось при встрече с чужаком, забредшим на его территорию. Именно сейчас, впервые за все то время, что прошло с его неожиданного превращения в человека, Зоро по-настоящему ощутил или вспомнил свою звериную сущность. Вопреки тому, что видели окружающие и он сам в маленьком кружочке-зеркальце, завалявшемся у Чоппера, он так и не стал полностью человеком, не утратил своей хищной природы. Что невероятно радовало тигра.


	12. Неудавшееся похищение

Сознание возвращалось медленно: голова кружилась, а перед глазами все плыло. Временами накатывала тошнота, и ему приходилось лихорадочно хватать ртом воздух, чтобы подавить позывы. Когда наконец в голове немного прояснилось, он открыл глаза и уставился на медленно покачивающиеся ветки, за которыми виднелось ночное небо. Голова болела жутко, впрочем, по телу тоже разливалась ноющая боль, ставшая резкой и почти нестерпимой, едва он попытался пошевелиться. Попытка подняться, пересиливая боль, также ни к чему не привела – ни руки, ни ноги не двигались, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что они чем-то связаны. Оставалось лежать в траве, придавливая собственным телом связанные руки.  
\- Ты жив? Скажи что-нибудь! – раздался рядом взволнованный тонкий голосок.  
Где-то он его уже слышал, но вот где сразу вспомнить не смог. Снова открыв глаза, он медленно повернулся в ту сторону, откуда шел голос, разглядев в темноте неясное пятно, постепенно приобретавшее черты человека. Девушки. Голубые глаза мгновенно распахнулись, а тело резко дернулось, невероятным усилием принимая сидячее положение.  
\- Г-госпожа Кая! – заикаясь проговорил лис, лихорадочно разглядывая сидевшую не так далеко от него самого девушку, - ты в порядке?  
Она сидела на траве, неловко сложив связанные спереди руки и подогнув ноги, которые тоже были связаны – из-под подола платья виднелась грубая веревка. Светлые волосы растрепались, а на бледном лице виднелся синяк – то ли девушка сопротивлялась (Санджи не помнил этого совершенно), то ли разбойники просто считали нужным бить пленников.  
\- Да, спасибо, - с легкой улыбкой произнесла блондинка, - я рада, что ты жив. Я подумала, что тебя убили.  
В светло-карих глазах плескался страх и волнение, хотя Санджи до сих пор не был уверен, что странная подруга Усоппа перестала бояться его самого. И, внезапно пришла ему в голову мысль, после того, что она видела, неудивительно, если начнет бояться еще больше.  
\- О, вы только посмотрите! Очнулись и уже болтают, - неожиданно раздался чей-то насмешливый голос.  
Рядом с пленниками появился один из разбойников. Мужчина не был слишком высок, но отличался мощным телосложением, да вдобавок носил оружие, которое без колебаний использовал. На нем была темно-коричневая не слишком чистая одежда, половину лица закрывала густая неопрятная борода, да и запах от него исходил не слишком приятный: немытого тела, заношенной одежды и еще чего-то резкого и кислого, вызывающего непреодолимое желание заткнуть нос. Его появление заставило Санджи напрячься и в полной мере осознать свою беспомощность – чувство, ранее ему неизвестное и крайне неприятное.  
\- Ты глянь, и правда лисьи уши и хвост. И откуда ты такой взялся? – разглядывая пленника, проговорил мужчина. – Ну-ка расскажи, откуда ты пришел? И где твои сородичи, ты же не один такой?  
Лис упрямо сжал губы, не собираясь отвечать. Да и что он мог сказать? Однако разбойнику это совершенно не понравилось. Подойдя ближе, он грубо ухватился за светлые локоны и с силой дернул их вверх, заставляя парня смотреть на него. Санджи непроизвольно оскалился и зарычал, раздвигая разбитые в кровь губы и обнажая длинные клыки.  
\- Ишь, строптивый. Ну ничего, за такую диковинку заплатят очень много! И твой хозяин быстро научит тебя послушанию, - довольно произнес мужчина, - но сначала, ты мне расскажешь, где ты живешь. И где можно найти таких как ты. Ты ведь не можешь быть единственным.  
\- А вдруг не только лисы бывают? – подал голос еще один разбойник, появления которого лис совершенно не заметил.  
\- Да без разницы. Все равно диковинка. Но этот очень хорош, - довольно ухмыльнулся мужчина, рассматривающий поднятое к нему искаженное злобной гримасой лицо блондина, - и даже клыки и синяки его не портят.  
\- Да, за такого точно отвалят приличную сумму. А может сами поедем в столицу? А то торговцы в Гарках все равно заплатят меньше, чем там, - предложил второй разбойник.  
\- Далеко слишком, - задумчиво нахмурился его собеседник, - да и… хлопотно девчонку волочить с собой. И этот… сопротивляться будет.  
\- Ну и ладно, выведаем у него, где живут его друзья и еще наловим, - мужчины одновременно рассмеялись, довольно поблескивая глазами в предвкушении наживы.  
\- Ну так что, скажешь все по-хорошему, или… - начал было говорить все еще державший лиса за волосы мужчина, но закончить свой вопрос не успел.  
Послышался громкий треск сучьев и шелест листвы: кто-то пробирался к лагерю разбойников, разбитому далеко в стороне от основной дороги, и вдобавок совершенно не таился. Мужчины возле пленников нахмурились и отправились поближе к костру, а Санджи как мог вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит в той стороне, откуда доносится шелест и шорох. Он знал только одного человека, способного создать такой шум… даже на мягкой земле, покрытой бархатистым мхом.  
Спустя несколько мгновений на поляну, где весело горел костер и жарился украденный в деревне гусь, вывалился Луффи, глаза которого загорелись при виде еды.  
\- О, мясо! – воскликнул парнишка, и еще до того, как разбойники успели очухаться, ухватился за импровизированный вертел с тушкой и впился зубами в сочный окорок, - говячо!!! Ааа… о вкушо…  
Наглый брюнет настолько ошеломил присутствующих, что никто не обратил внимания ни на громкий возглас пленницы, ни на появление еще одного человека. Чуть в стороне от костра, почти за спиной Луффи стоял Зоро, внимательно оглядывая и поляну, и разбойников. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Санджи непроизвольно поежился: в золотых глазах тигра горела холодная ярость и хищная жажда убийства. Заметив блондина, он без колебаний направился к нему, по дороге оттолкнув все еще глазевшего на черноволосого парнишку разбойника. Оказавшись рядом, зеленоволосый ловким движением разрезал веревки на ногах и руках лиса острыми когтями, после чего повернулся в сторону сидевшей рядом девушки. Санджи, растиравший затекшие руки и размышляющий о том, сможет ли он встать, вовремя обернулся, чтобы заметить, как Кая отползает прочь, глядя на тигра расширенными от ужаса глазами.  
\- Не бойся! Он выглядит страшным, но тебе ничего не сделает, - попытался успокоить ее блондин.  
Зоро на его слова фыркнул и также быстро расправился с путами девушки, после чего снова обернулся к поляне с костром. И весьма вовремя. Ошеломленные невероятной наглостью двух незнакомцев разбойники, наконец, пришли в себя.  
\- Эй, вы кто такие? – грозно завопил старший из разбойников (по крайней мере у него было больше всего блестящих украшений на поясе).  
\- Мы? Мы пришли за нашими друзьями, - невозмутимо ответил Луффи, все еще дожевывая гуся, - но спасибо за ужин, а то я как раз голодный был.  
«Ты всегда голодный!» едва не ляпнул Санджи, но вовремя прикусил язык, наблюдая за вскакивающими на ноги мужчинами. Судя по всему, ответ странного брюнета все для них прояснил, и теперь они не сомневались, что к ним на огонек заглянули враги. Разбойников было около десяти, и некоторые из них носили следы когтей самого лиса. А еще у них было оружие. Санджи с таким никогда не сталкивался, но на собственной шкуре успел ощутить, какую угрозу могут представлять странные длинные ножи. А вот Зоро об этом не догадывался.  
\- Осторожно, Зоро, - поспешно вмешался блондин, видя приближающихся к ним людей, - их оружие очень опасно.  
Тигр на его слова внимания не обратил или же не подал виду, презрительно хмыкнув и приготовившись к атаке.  
\- Глядите! Этот такой же! Только у него уши и хвост тигриные! – завопил кто-то из разбойников.  
Внимание товарищей он привлек, но поплатился за это жизнью: зеленоволосый не раздумывая бросился к отвлекшемуся человеку и с легкостью вспорол ему горло длинными, острыми когтями. Алая кровь брызнула фонтаном, пачкая и самого тигра, и тех, кто оказался поблизости. На какое-то мгновение разбойники заколебались, с ужасом глядя на убитого спутника, но всего лишь на мгновение. Они слишком давно занимались своим делом, слишком во многих переделках бывали, чтобы смутиться чьей-либо смертью. В атаку они кинулись все разом, окружая противников и стремясь загнать их в угол.   
Поначалу Санджи еще пытался с тревогой высмотреть, что происходит с Луффи и Зоро, но очень быстро бросил это пустое занятие, кинувшись в сторону сжавшейся от страха блондинки. Ноги и руки едва двигались и отдавались сильной болью, но это вовсе не означает, что он не сможет сражаться. Первого разбойника он отпихнул ногой, а руку второго, в которой был зажат длинный кинжал, успел перехватить почти в последний момент. К счастью для него, пусть и в пылу схватки, но похитители не стремились убить его, все еще считая слишком ценным товаром (о чем сам Санджи не догадывался). Вцепившись длинными зубами в руку обидчика, лис с удовлетворением услышал громкий хруст, за которым последовал болезненный вскрик. Где-то рядом послышался рев Зоро: оглянувшись, блондин успел заметить, что противник все же достал его, располосовав плечо. Впрочем, это все равно не спасло его от гибели, пришедшей вместе с когтями разъяренного тигра: инстинкты хищника безошибочно подсказывали парню наиболее уязвимые точки на теле, пусть раньше ему не доводилось сражаться с людьми.  
Кая громко всхлипывала, сжавшись в комочек и закрыв лицо ладонями, не желая ни видеть, ни слышать происходящее вокруг. Лис упорно держался рядом с ней, стремясь защитить девушку и едва стоя на ногах – снова начала кружиться голова. Впрочем, довольно быстро рядом с ним не осталось ни одного противника, да и против Зоро осталось всего двое. Остальные… либо уже валялись в траве, либо пытались достать Луффи. Что творил неугомонный брюнет, Санджи не видел, но слышал его громкие и весьма довольные вопли, треск ломаемых сучьев и веток и стоны умирающих и раненых. То, что парень хорош в бою, блондин понимал и раньше, чувствовал, но никогда не осознавал насколько.  
Довольно быстро бой был окончен, и в живых остались лишь четверо: бывшие пленники и их спасители. Луффи деловито рылся в вещах и карманах убитых, Зоро разглядывал отнятое у тех оружие, совершенно не обращая внимания на собственные раны. Санджи обессиленно привалился спиной к дереву, впрочем, стараясь выглядеть бодрым и сильным.  
\- О, Санджи, Кая вы в порядке? – поинтересовался закончивший поиски непонятно чего брюнет.  
Он вовсе не выглядел как человек, только что устроивший бойню, на нем не был ни ран, ни ссадин, лишь несколько небольших кровавых пятен на одежде и кулаках. А на губах вновь играла задорная улыбка.  
\- Да, - кивнул лис, вопросительно оглядываясь на девушку.  
В заплаканных глазах все еще плескался страх, но блондинка уже поднялась на ноги и пошатываясь направилась к Луффи, старательно обходя тела разбойников и стараясь на них не смотреть.  
\- Ну тогда идемте, а то Чоппер и Усопп нас ждут.  
\- Он жив? Усопп?  
\- Ага, Чоппер его лечит, - кивнул Луффи, направляясь в лес, одному ему известной дорогой.  
Санджи поплелся следом, постоянно косясь на Зоро. Зеленовлосый был молчалив и не отрывал взгляда от сверкающего металла – отобранное оружие он так и не бросил.  
\- Луффи, ты умеешь этим пользоваться? – неожиданно прервал затянувшееся молчание тигр.  
\- А? – брюнет обернулся и попытался разглядеть в свете луны, о чем говорил Зоро, - мечом? Неа, мне не нравится оружие. Хотя Шанкс пытался меня учить, но… мне было лень. И я все равно сильнее без оружия.  
Пусть это и было похоже на бахвальство, спорить с парнишкой не стал никто: потому что он и правда был сильнее вооруженных мечами людей. Зеленоволосый же продолжил разглядывать оружие, и Санджи не мог не заметить интерес, светившийся в золотистых глазах. Что этому ненормальному тигру в голову взбрело? Зачем ему эти железки, если он когтями в мгновение ока вспарывает шеи противников? Помотав головой, блондин покачнулся от неожиданного головокружения, вызванного этим движением, и злобно покосился в сторону друга: все он виноват!   
До домика на поляне они добрались глубокой ночью, страшно напугав маленького лекаря, принявшегося причитать и вопить о том, что у него не хватит ниток, чтобы зашить все их раны, а на бинты вообще придется пустить все простыни в доме.


	13. Люди или звери?

Раны Зоро и Санджи заживали на удивление быстро, и им даже удалось гораздо раньше ускользнуть из-под бдительного ока маленького лекаря, намеревавшегося вылечить все возможные болячки и ранения своих друзей. Усоппу повезло меньше, и несчастный парень целую неделю провалялся почти привязанный к кровати в маленьком домике, неустанно опекаемый Чоппером. Единственным развлечением длинноносого был Луффи, который всегда составлял компанию другу, пока мальчишка-лекарь носился по окрестностям за Зоро, категорически отказывающимся ходить в бинтах. Впрочем, после визитов неугомонного брюнета, совершенно не знающего меры, несчастный Усопп чаще всего снова нуждался в уходе, и его выздоровление в очередной раз откладывалось.  
Санджи счастливо избегал внимания Чоппера, послушно позволяя тому менять повязки на быстро заживавших ранах и порезах, а Луффи всегда можно было отвлечь чем-то съедобным… ну или дать пинка под тощий зад. Единственное, что немного печалило блондина, это невозможность устроить драку с тигром. И Чоппер был здесь совершенно не причем. На следующий день после памятного похищения Луффи провел все еще немного испуганную Каю в деревню, передав под опеку слуг (лис до сих пор не особенно понимал, что это были за «слуги»), а еще через день один из них доставил друзьям, живущим в домике на отшибе, целую корзину припасов, одежду и даже книги. Чопперу достался какой-то очередной сборник о полезных травах, Санджи с упоением разглядывал книгу с рецептами и описанием диковинных овощей и фруктов, мучительно мечтая заполучить все описанные продукты и попробовать приготовить из них разные блюда. Блондину все больше и больше нравилась готовка, хоть он и сам не до конца осознавал причину такого неожиданного интереса. Но… не это было главным.  
Среди книг оказалась одна, которая очень заинтересовала Зоро, все еще не расстававшегося с отобранными железками. Луффи, небрежно пролиставший присланные подарки, огорчился, что они были несъедобны, и мельком заметил, что ни травы, ни описания рецептов, ни тем более рассказы о мечах и великих мечниках ему совершенно неинтересны. А тигр в книгу вцепился мертвой хваткой, не расставаясь с ней ни на минуту и не реагируя на окружающих. Ни издевки блондина, ни даже откровенные призывы к драке не могли оторвать упрямого зеленого идиота от пожелтевших, кое-где надорванных страниц ветхой книжонки. Что так привлекло его в этих мечах? Настолько, что он даже перестал обращать внимание на лиса.   
Санджи не мог понять, о чем думал всегда такой понятный и простой тигр, да и не было у него такой возможности, ведь дурацкий мох чаще всего где-то пропадал, иногда забывая прийти на обед или ужин (блондин всегда оставлял для него еду, но каждый раз видя равнодушный взгляд золотых глаз в ответ на все издевки, отдавал ее прожорливому брюнету). А ведь поначалу ему даже показалось, что встреча с разбойниками никак не повлияла ни них: Луффи, судя по всему не впервой было убивать, да и вообще сражаться, сам лис не особенно испугался, как и Зоро. Но что-то в нем все же неуловимо изменилось. Как будто блуждавший в поисках пути зеленоволосый (а Санджи в последнее время заметил, что тигр часто терялся даже поблизости от домика, ужасно смущаясь всякий раз, когда ему об этом говорили) нашел нужную тропу и теперь намерен идти по ней, оставляя всех отставших позади. А сам блондин пока отставал.  
Его злило безразличие Зоро, как и его неожиданное стремление научиться использовать человеческое оружие, но еще больше его злили собственные чувства. С какой стати он вообще раздражается из-за поведения тигра? Почему так недоволен тем, что они больше не устраивают словестных перепалок и не дерутся, да и видятся крайне редко?! И почему он все чаще вспоминает о беззаботных деньках, которые они проводили в глубокой лесной чаще, играя, охотясь на грызунов, снова и снова изучая громадную территорию тигра?  
Ответов на эти вопросы блондин не знал, но хотя бы мог их осознать. А ведь кроме этих, таких простых вопросов, были и другие, смутные, неясные, совсем ему не известные и даже недоступные для понимания. Хотя это были даже не вопросы, а чувства… эмоции, которых он был лишен, будучи зверем, и которые сейчас теснились в его груди, мучая своей новизной. Эти чувства порой пробуждали в нем странные желания: вцепиться в короткую зеленую шевелюру и от души поколотить тигра, разодрать на клочки злосчастную книгу, разломать заворожившие Зоро мечи. И как бы странно это ни звучало, те же чувства не давали ему сделать ничего из этого… чтобы не обидеть и не расстроить зеленоволосого идиота. Поэтому лис все чаще молча хмурился, оживляясь лишь, когда в очередной раз пинал или ругал Луффи.  
Тусклый дневной свет лился сквозь маленькое окошко домика, едва освещая комнату. Входная дверь, распахнутая настежь, впускала гораздо больше света вместе с шумом летнего дождя. С самого утра небо было затянуто тучами, мелко моросил дождик, к обеду превратившийся в полноценный ливень. Санджи бегом перебегал участок между летней кухней и домиком, не желая намокнуть и тем более испортить приготовленную еду. Следом за ним, чавкая по размокшей земле, шел Зоро, из-за непогоды оставшийся в этот день в доме, а не исчезнувший в неизвестном направлении с мечами и книгой. Сегодня тигр помогал ему с обедом, точнее с накрыванием стола: мальчишку-лекаря под дождь выгонять не хотелось, а доверять Луффи горшок с едой было попросту опасно.  
\- Саааанджи, чего так долго? Я есть хочу! – из двери высунулась лохматая черноволосая голова, а карие глаза жадно уставились на ношу лиса.  
\- Заткнись и не стой в проходе, - рыкнул блондин, толкая парнишку внутрь и спеша убраться из-под дождя.  
Разложив принесенное на столе, Санджи сел на один из невысоких стульев, привычно потянувшись к ложке – а ведь когда-то он даже не знал, что это за вещь такая и как с ней обращаться. С того памятного дня, когда он очнулся в домике Чоппера, прошло всего чуть больше месяца, но иногда казалось, что целая жизнь.  
Как всегда, ели молча, зорко поглядывая в сторону Луффи, чтобы успеть отодвинуть тарелку от его загребущих рук. Лишь иногда слышались недовольные возгласы и глухие удары – Санджи по обыкновению сидел рядом с черноволосым проглотом, следя, чтобы тот не объедал мальчишку. К счастью, Зоро и сам прекрасно справлялся с защитой собственной порции.  
\- Санджи, Зоро, я давно хотел спросить, - заговорил маленький лекарь, - спросить… вы только не обижайтесь и не злитесь. Не будете?  
Огромные карие глаза мальчишки умоляюще метались между парнями, а рука сжимала ложку. Тигр и лис переглянулись и одновременно кивнули в знак согласия: с какой стати им вообще обижаться на Чоппера.  
\- Я… хотел узнать, кто вы такие и откуда. Как… откуда у вас уши и хвосты… они же как у животных, и… эм… вы ведь люди? – под конец мальчик уже почти шептал свои вопросы, уткнувшись взглядом в стол.  
Они прожили под одной крышей довольно долго, но до сих пор Чоппер так и не осмеливался выведать у них правду о том, кто они такие. И не то чтобы Зоро и Санджи от них что-то скрывали, просто… Луффи это, судя по всему, мало интересовало, а у маленького лекаря всегда находились другие дела.  
Санджи нахмурился и задумчиво уставился на зеленоволосого. Он не обиделся на вопрос лекаря, но и не знал, что ему ответить. Он сам не знал, как и что вообще произошло. И едва ли мог вспомнить, что было с ним до того, как он очнулся в небольшой пещере, принадлежащей тигру. Но и его жизнь с самим тигром он также помнил весьма смутно, все как будто было подернуто плотным туманом или дымкой, а… происходящее казалось бессмысленным. Почему-то четче всего он помнил запахи и ощущения, но истолковать их почти не мог, для разума человека они казались не такими уж и важными.  
\- Не знаю, - первым нарушил молчание Зоро, который или не терзался такими мыслями вовсе, или наоборот все прекрасно понимал и помнил – Санджи этого не знал, так как они никогда не обсуждали эту тему. – Я плохо помню, что тогда произошло. Я открыл глаза, а передо мной сидел… дурной лис… с ягодами. А потом мы бежали, и он толкнул меня в водопад со скалы.  
\- Мы спасались от тигра, - недовольно фыркнул лис, - потому что ты посчитал, что сможешь его победить.  
\- Я смогу! – тут же разъярился зеленоволосый, едва не подскочив со стула.  
И правда сможет, уныло подумал блондин, но не произнес этого вслух, а лишь надменно усмехнулся. Готовую вспыхнуть драку прервал следующий вопрос лекаря, к откровенному недовольству обоих парней.  
\- А у вас уже были… мм… хвосты и уши? И что было до этого?  
\- Были, у нас всегда были хвосты и уши, - не задумываясь ответил блондин, а потом нахмурившись добавил, - а до этого… мы были на вершине скалы, у пруда.  
\- Потому что ты туда залез, дурной завиток, - хмуро заметил Зоро, облизывая ложку.  
\- Мог и не лезть за мной!  
\- Тогда тебя сожрал бы тигр. Хотя… если бы не я, тебя бы уже раз сто сожрали бы, - пожал плечами парень.  
\- С чего бы это? – возмутился Санджи.  
\- Потому что ты всегда кидался в драку, несмотря на то, что такой слабак.  
\- Что ты вякнул, маримо???  
\- Эмм, Зоро, Санджи! – попытался вклиниться в перепалку Чоппер, - а вы жили в лесу?  
\- Ну да, - блондин отвлекся от раздражающего его парня и уставился на мальчишку. – Кончено в лесу, где же нам еще было жить?  
\- На моей территории, - добавил Зоро, - куда постоянно приходили всякие наглецы, чтобы бросить мне вызов.  
\- Вызов? Ты имеешь в виду, что ты дрался с тиграми, Зоро? – осторожно поинтересовался мальчик, все еще не желающий поверить в это.  
\- Ну да! И я всегда побеждал!  
\- А как вы с Санджи встретились?  
\- Я его нашел где-то, - пожал плечами зеленоволосый, - и притащил к себе… не знаю, зачем, но иначе его бы съели… он же мелкий был.  
\- Кого ты мелким назвал? – опять возмутился блондин.  
\- Тебя! Я тебя одной рук… лапой придавить мог… да что там я? Любой самый слабый тигр мог бы, - фыркнул Зоро.  
Санджи насупился, но промолчал, понимая, что спорить бесполезно: лис очень сильно уступал в размерах тигру.  
\- То есть…. То есть вы и правда были живот… животными? –распахнув огромные карие глаза, прошептал Чоппер.  
\- Да, - одновременно кивнули парни.  
\- И иногда превращались в людей? Или как?  
На этот раз ответа сразу не последовало: и Зоро, и Санджи сидели, нахмурившись и уставившись в стол, размышляя над ответом.  
\- Нет, такого не было, - первым покачал головой зеленоволосый.  
\- Я не могу припомнить такого, - спустя какое-то время добавил лис.  
\- Тогда… тогда как же вы стали такими? Когда превратились в… людей? – в голосе мальчишки отчетливо слышался страх.  
\- Не знаю. Я очнулся таким и увидел перед собой дурного лиса… тоже человеком, только… с этими ушами и хвостом. Как – не знаю.  
\- И я не знаю, - нехотя признался Санджи.  
В доме повисло молчание, которые было нарушено внезапно и совершенно неожиданным человеком.  
\- Мне деда рассказывал в детстве истории. Там говорилось про каких-то магов, которые могли превращать людей в кого-то и наоборот. У них еще всякие амулеты были для колдовства. Правда, деда говорил, что это давно было, и сейчас в это уже никто не верит. Это все сказки, - раскачиваясь на стуле и едва не падая на спину, заметил Луффи.  
\- Маги? Но… вы видели рядом с собой людей? – поинтересовался Чоппер.  
\- Нет, люди редко заходили на мою территорию, - помотал головой Зоро, - иначе их бы сожрали. Да и даже этот лис не настолько дурной, чтобы сунуться к людям.  
\- Но тогда… как?  
\- Да какая разница, Чоппер? – весело проговорил Луффи, - были животными, стали людьми! Вот и все! Это интересно и весело!  
\- Но, Луффи… а вдруг они снова станут животными? – в панике вскричал мальчишка, вскакивая со стула, - что нам тогда делать?  
\- Ну… не знаю, - протянул черноволосый парнишка, - мне будет жаль, потому что Санджи больше не сможет мне готовить… но зато у меня будет ручной лис и тигр.  
Голубые и золотые глаза уставились на парня одновременно и с одинаковым недовольством.  
\- Если я снова стану тигром, я тебя загрызу, - мрачно буркнул Зоро, - если подойдешь слишком близко.  
Луффи звонко расхохотался, совершенно не испугавшись угрозы, а Санджи подумал, что парень, пожалуй, одолел бы и тигра. Но случиться этому не суждено – блондин был уверен (хоть и сам не понимал, откуда такая уверенность), что ни он, ни Зоро обратно в животного превратиться не сможет. Самое большее, что они могут, это отрастить клыки и когти, отдаленно напоминающие звериные… Хорошо это или плохо? Ответ пришел мгновенно – хорошо.  
Губы Санджи едва заметно разошлись в легкой улыбке. Едва ли он хоть когда-нибудь расскажет об этой мысли кому-то, но он и правда был рад тому, что случилось. Неважно как они с Зоро стали такими, важно лишь то, что это произошло. Он нисколько не жалеет о прошлой жизни, хотя иногда ему снятся полузабытые ощущения лиса. Ощущение покоя, накрывавшего зверька, когда он засыпал под горячим боком могучего тигра. Ощущения счастья, когда огромный зверь лениво прижимал лапой его пушистый хвост, не давая зверьку выбраться и дразня его, пока тот не начинал всерьез огрызаться и бросаться на хищника. Ощущение безопасности, когда в ответ на угрожающий рык чужака, рядом раздавался не менее грозный ответный рык его тигра.   
Все это осталось в прошлом, но не исчезло бесследно. Засыпая рядом с зеленоволосым на узкой кровати (Усопп, остававшийся в домике друзей, первое время недоуменно косился на них), Санджи все также ощущал покой. А их постоянные перепалки и драки заставляли блондина счастливо улыбаться, когда никто не видит (или, когда он думает, что никто его не видит). И ощущение безопасности никуда не делось: парень и сейчас не сомневался в том, что дурной тигр всегда ему поможет. Только к этому чувству добавилось еще одно: радость от осознания того, что и он теперь способен защитить грозного хищника.  
Улыбка расползалась по губам блондина. Да, он определённо был рад тому, что стал человеком. Ну или почти человеком, потому что в глубине своего существа он все же ощущал нечто… не совсем человеческое, но привычное и уютное, приятное напоминание о прежней сущности. И он был уверен, что и Зоро разделяет его чувства. И не жалеет о прошлой жизни, оставшейся там, далеко в чаще леса.  
\- Чего лыбишься, завитушка? – зеленоволосый наконец-то заметил улыбку лиса, отвлекшись от перепалки с Луффи, мечтавшим о ручном тигре.  
\- Думаю, что из тебя вышла бы хорошая ручная зверушка, - мгновенно оскалился блондин.  
\- Что???  
В золотых глазах вспыхнул огонь – Зоро разозлился не на шутку. Когда парень вскочил из-за стола, резко опрокинув стул, Санджи уже стоял у открытой двери, в предвкушении улыбаясь и с вызовом поглядывая на разъяренного тигра. Спустя мгновение он оказался под дождем, сбитый с ног сильным ударом.  
\- Санджи, Зоро! Не надо драться! – отчаянно взывал Чоппер, испуганно вскочивший со своего места.  
Луффи весело хохотал, выглядывая во двор. Точно также весело смеялся и сам Санджи, радуясь, что ему наконец-то удалось привлечь внимание тигра, и теперь все снова будет по-прежнему. Ну а сам зеленоволосый злился еще больше, глядя на улыбающееся, залитое дождем лицо дурного лиса.


	14. Ночная прогулка

Зоро проснулся посреди ночи от холодка, прошедшего по телу. Нахмурившись, он приподнял голову и оглядел небольшой домик. На одной из кроватей мирно спал Чоппер, свернувшись клубочком и укутавшись в старое потертое одеяло. На широкой лавке вдоль стены растянулся Луффи, похрапывая и время от времени начиная что-то жевать – видимо еда ему даже снилась. Тигр фыркнул, бесшабашный брюнет неисправим. Но вовсе не храп и чавканье голодного парнишки разбудил его. Проснулся он именно от холода, из-за того, что исчезло горячее тело рядом с ним. Еще раз оглядевшись, Зоро не нашел дурного лиса в домике. И куда делся этот идиот посреди ночи? Чего ему не спится?  
Тигр снова поежился – сквозь щели в дом проникал противный сквозняк, а старое одеяло, которым он был укрыт, грело не так хорошо, как горячее тело и пушистый хвост лиса. Недовольно рыкнув, Зоро решительно выбрался из все еще теплой постели (видимо, Санджи вышел совсем недавно) и направился на поиски лиса. Завитушка уже не в первый раз исчезал посреди ночи непонятно куда, чтобы затем вернуться и разбудить тигра своими ледяными прикосновениями – лето подходило к концу и ночи становились все холоднее. Зоро обычно ворчал и пару раз даже кусал замерзшего наглеца, но отогревался тот на удивление быстро, и совсем прогнать его тигр не мог, не желая терять надежную грелку. Но эти ночные похождения пора прекратить!  
Оглядевшись в поисках рубахи, Зоро недовольно фыркнул, не найдя знакомого клочка ткани. Ладно, и так не замерзнет. Осторожно выбравшись из дома, он едва слышно прикрыл за собой дверь и полной грудью вдохнул холодный ночной воздух. Человеческое обоняние никак не могло подсказать ему, куда делся лис, да и зрение людей не было приспособлено для темноты, так что… приходилось полагаться лишь на удачу. Зябко передернув плечами, тигр направился в сторону маленькой летней кухни, которую блондин определённо считал своей законной территорией. Но там его не оказалось. Остановившись в нерешительности, зеленоволосый размышлял, куда еще мог пойти дурной лис. Может в туалет? В этот небольшой деревянный домик за сараем? Ну если так, то мешать ему не стоит, хотя проверить все же надо.  
Но и там Санджи не оказалось. Зарычав от недовольства, Зоро покрутился на месте, а потом решительно направился в гущу деревьев, ночью выглядящих черными и неприветливыми. Бродил он недолго, и к своему удивлению выбрался на берег речушки, протекавшей не так далеко от их домика. Он сам часто приходил сюда тренироваться, а Луффи с Санджи иногда даже ловили здесь рыбу. Не говоря уже о том, что они все приходили сюда мыться: Луффи из-под палки, когда Чоппер начинал читать ему лекции о том, сколько болезней бывает из-за грязи. Или когда Зоро надоедало слышать нытье мальчишки и недовольные замечания лиса, и он хватал упрямого брюнета за шкирку и тащил мыться. Санджи на реку таскался каждый день, еще и прихватив с собой кусок мыла, которое готовил Чоппер. Так может он и ночью ходит купаться? Совсем спятил этот завитушка? Нет, Зоро и сам любил поплавать и поплескаться в реке, но не до такой же степени.  
Неясный звук заставил его замереть на месте, настороженно озираясь и прислушиваясь. Звук повторился, и на этот раз тигр расслышал его лучше. Голос Санджи он узнал сразу же: с тех самых пор, когда блондин впервые заговорил, он всегда узнавал его голос, был способен различить его даже в жутком шуме, создаваемом Луффи. Сейчас голос лиса звучал несколько непривычно, но без сомнения принадлежал ему. Зоро неслышно двинулся вперед, почему-то стремясь подобраться к блондину незамеченным. Еще один неясный, как будто приглушенный звук, раздавшийся ближе и громе, снова заставил его замереть. Вместе с ним он различил странный шорох и тяжелое сбивчивое дыхание. А ночной ветерок, неожиданно подувший в его сторону, дал ответ на неясные вопросы, крутившиеся в голове тигра. Пусть его обоняние уступало обонянию зверя, но все же было немного лучше, чем у людей, а как пахнет возбуждение он знал прекрасно. Это неожиданное открытие сковало его тело, не давая двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, заставляя глупо замереть на месте, прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию и тихим стонам блондина.   
Воспоминания о его прошлой жизни тигра были тусклыми и неясными, но почему-то он был уверен, что его человеческие ощущения сильно отличались от прежних, звериных. И ему всему приходилось учиться заново, изучая собственное новое тело. Просто раньше, ему как-то не приходило в голову, что и Санджи делал тоже самое. А ведь мог бы догадаться. Пусть они никогда не говори об этом и вообще делали вид, что ничего не замечают, но уже давно по ночам они оба иногда просыпались, ощущая возбуждение, чужое или свое собственное.  
Задумавшись, Зоро вспомнил, что поначалу не совсем понимал происходящее и не обращал внимание на странные реакции собственного тела. После, полистал книжку Чоппера и попробовал избавиться от возбуждения. Это и правда оказалось приятно, но не настолько, чтобы он ночью вылезал из теплой кровати и уходил на улицу. Гораздо приятнее ему было лежать рядом с горячим лисом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и впитывая тепло. И даже болезненное напряжение в паху не мешало ему вновь уснуть, вдыхая знакомый и такой привычный запах светлых волос. А вот Санджи, судя по всему, спать в таком состоянии не мог, потому и сбегал почти каждую ночь к реке.  
Дыхание лиса становилось все более резким и неровным, сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывались приглушенные стоны и всхлипы. И почему-то из-за того, что Зоро не мог видеть блондина сейчас, каждый звук, издаваемый им, он ощущал всей кожей, а перед плотно закрытыми глазами вставал знакомый образ. Зеленоволосый даже перестал дышать, боясь упустить хотя бы один всхлип или стон, замер, как натянутая струна, не смея пошевелиться или открыть глаза.  
Впрочем, долго это продолжаться не могло, и сильное тело неожиданно сотрясла волна дрожи, за которой последовало осознание. Золотистые глаза в недоумении распахнулись и уставились в никуда, а рука непроизвольно потянулась к паху. Свободные штаны не стесняли движений, но и не могли скрыть, насколько возбужден был тигр. Прикоснувшись к собственному члену, Зоро вынужден был прикусить губу, чтобы неожиданно не застонать и не выдать себя. Ощущения, что он испытывал сейчас были ему совершенно не знакомы. Глянув в ту сторону, где в темноте находился блондин, Зоро осторожно двинулся назад, кривясь от болезненного напряжения в паху. Если именно так лис чувствовал себя по ночам, то нет ничего удивительного, что он сбегал к реке.   
Зоро не знал, как далеко он ушел от домика, да его это особенно и не интересовало. Оказавшись возле большой раскидистой ивы (кажется он днем как-то отдыхал в ее тени), он примостился у ствола дерева и мгновенно запустил руку в свободные штаны, осторожно прикасаясь к напряженному члену. Да, это было гораздо приятнее, чем раньше. Обхватив ствол, парень принялся двигать рукой, неосознанно убыстряя движения. Низ живота и поясницу стянуло напряжением, а ощущения были гораздо ярче и острее, чем раньше. Воздух со свистом вырывался сквозь стиснутые зубы, а в ушах почему-то до сих пор звенели приглушенные стоны блондина, заставляя руку двигаться все быстрее, а тело ныть все сильнее, стремясь к разрядке.   
Кончил он неожиданно: по всему телу прошла волна невероятного удовольствия, заставляя выгнуться почти до хруста костей, а рука, сжимавшая член, стала липкой и влажной. Вместе с этой влагой, казалось, напряжение покинуло его тело, и тигр расслабленно прижался спиной к дереву, чувствуя, как по телу прокатываются запоздалые волны удовольствия. Плотно зажмурив глаза, Зоро лихорадочно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он слабо понимал, что сейчас произошло, и почему его тело так отреагировало на голос блондина, но… он не отказался бы от повторения.  
В домик в ту ночь зеленоволосый так и не вернулся, уснув под ивой. К утру все его тело ломило от холода, и он едва заставил себя окунуться в холодную реку, смывая пот и семя. Санджи встретил его недовольной гримасой и привычными издевками, Луффи, на удивление, промолчал, а вот Чоппер принялся в панике носиться и вопить, что он может заболеть и ему срочно нужно согреться. Против теплой одежды и горячего отвара, который ему принес хмурый лис, Зоро не имел ничего, и даже не особенно сопротивлялся, когда его заставили сидеть у горячей печи, пока блондин готовил. Впрочем, день был солнечным и ясным (все же лето на дворе), так что тигр довольно быстро согрелся и, схватив мечи, после обеда снова удрал к реке, тренироваться.  
Однако, покой продолжался недолго, и уже к вечеру этого дня Зоро понял, что после этой ночи многое изменилось. Сцепившись с блондином в привычной драке, тигр неожиданно осознал, что возбуждение битвы перерастает совершенно в другое чувство, разливаясь по телу уже знакомым напряжением. Да и сбившееся дыхание лиса тоже почему-то воспринимается по-другому, напоминая о недавно услышанных стонах. Испугавшись собственной реакции, зеленоволосый разозлился не на шутку, без колебаний выпуская когти и клыки. Санджи отреагировал мгновенно и отделался глубокой царапиной на щеке, в ответ вцепившись зубами в тигриное ухо. Глаза обоих яростно сверкали, из горла вырывалось грозное рычание, и дружеский поединок все больше походил на серьезную схватку. К счастью, в драку неожиданно вмешался Луффи, растащив разошедшихся хищников, продолжая при этом невозмутимо улыбаться.  
\- Поиграли и хватит! Уже вечер, хочу вкусняшку и спать! – весело заявил брюнет, одной рукой все еще удерживая Зоро.  
Санджи, откинутый прочь довольно сильным ударом парнишки, медленно поднялся на ноги, тряхнул блондинистой головой и недовольно уставился на парнишку.  
\- Ты же недавно ел! Сколько можно жрать???  
\- Много! И на ужин не было мяса, я не наелся, - невозмутимо заявил Луффи.  
Недовольно фыркнув, лис отправился на кухню: он уже научился понимать, когда брюнет дурачится, а когда ведет себя серьезно. Сейчас был как раз последний случай, так что спорить с ним смысла нет, легче заткнуть его едой. Ну а Зоро, вывернувшись из железно хватки, снова исчез в неизвестном направлении и вернулся лишь под утро. Разбуженный шорохом и неожиданно холодным телом рядом с ним, Санджи что-то вяло прошипел, но не сопротивлялся, когда тигр по привычке обхватил его и прижал к себе, забирая накопленное под одеялом тепло. Спустя несколько мгновений, вымотанный тренировками зеленоволосый уже спал.


	15. Попробуем?

\- Эй, Луффи! А они что подрались или поругались? – громким шепотом поинтересовался Усопп, поглядывая на мирно дремавшего Зоро.  
\- Э? Нет, с чего ты взял? Они всегда дерутся, - пожал плечами Луффи, вновь возвращаясь к своему не совсем понятному делу.  
\- Мне тоже кажется, что Зоро и Санджи поругались, - тихонько заметил Чоппер, осторожно глянув в сторону тигра.  
Зеленоволосый едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Санджи как обычно что-то готовил, а Луффи с Чоппером развлекали пришедшего в гости длинноносого. Сам же Зоро мирно отдыхал в тени дерева во дворе, ожидая обеда, но при этом прекрасно слышал, о чем шепталась троица друзей. Какая им вообще разница, поругались они или нет?  
\- Эй, обед готов! Идите есть! – позвал блондин и добавил, пиная тигра в ногу, - тебя тоже касается, мох.  
Золотистые глаза мгновенно распахнулись и недовольно уставились на лиса, но тот уже направился прочь, спеша добраться до стола по крайней мере одновременно с Луффи, резво рванувшим вперед. Вздохнув, Зоро поднялся и тоже отправился к столу, все еще обдумывая слова Усоппа. За обедом размышлять о чем-то постороннем было некогда, так что Зоро вместе со всеми уплетал какие-то овощи и жаренное мясо, слушая хвастливые истории гостя из деревни. Ну а после, он по привычке прихватил отобранные у разбойников мечи и отправился к реке, тренироваться.  
Солнце село, а небо заволокло облаками, так что ни звезд, ни луны видно не было. Впрочем, Зоро это нисколько не мешало, и он продолжал размеренно махать мечом, сосредоточенно глядя в одну точку. Он и раньше тренировался допоздна, но в последнее время не мог спать, если не вымотает свое тело до предела. Лишь после этого, он возвращался в домик, забирался в теплую постель и утыкался носом в светлую макушку, сразу же проваливаясь в сон, а уставшее тело едва успевало ощутить рядом с собой горячего лиса. Конечно, он мог бы спать отдельно, как и Луффи, но почему-то тигр не сомневался, что это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов, отвечать на которые он не хотел, да и не мог. Так что оставалось лишь продолжать тренироваться до изнеможения, чтобы не оставалось сил на странные желания, просыпавшиеся рядом с неугомонным блондином.  
\- Зоро, тебе так нравятся эти железки?  
Неожиданный вопрос Санджи застал парня врасплох, заставив не просто прекратить тренировку, но еще и подпрыгнуть на месте, что не укрылось от насмешливых голубых глаз, несмотря на темноту.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, извини, я не хотел тебя пугать, маримо, - тут же развеселился блондин.  
\- Заткнись! Чего тебе надо? – огрызнулся Зоро, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается румянец.  
\- Интересно, чем тебе так понравились эти железки.  
\- Тем же, чем тебе нравится торчать у печи.  
\- Если бы я не готовил, то нам нечего было бы есть. Это необходимо, - возразил Санджи.  
\- Луффи и Чоппер тоже могут готовить, - заметил зеленоволосый, - и если я не буду тренироваться, то не смогу сражаться с противниками.  
\- Тогда почему ты больше не хочешь тренироваться со мной?  
\- Ты же не сражаешься мечами, зачем мне с тобой тренироваться?  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я слишком слаб и не смогу потягаться с твоими железками? – последний вопрос разозленный лис почти прорычал.  
\- Нет, - не задумываясь ответил Зоро, - и мы с тобой иногда деремся.  
\- После того, как Луффи растащил нас, - ни разу.  
Зеленоволосый промолчал, так как дурацкий завиток был прав, после того случая, он не решался устраивать поединки с блондином, как бы тот ни пытался его разозлить. Он все еще не понимал реакции собственного тела, злился, ощущая странную дрожь при каждом прикосновении лиса. И все же каждую ночь, измотанный и уставший, возвращался в дом, чтобы забраться в теплую постель и прижаться к такому знакомому телу, не в силах отказаться от привычных ощущений.  
\- Почему ты не приходишь спать ночью? – поинтересовался Санджи.  
\- Потому что ночью никто не мешает мне тренироваться. Хотя… ты вот приперся. И вообще, ты тоже ночью бродишь непонятно где! – Зоро пожалел о вырвавшихся словах почти сразу же и очень порадовался тому, что было темно, и едва ли дурной лис сможет разглядеть румянец на его щеках.  
\- Я не могу спать, вот и ухожу, - голос Санджи звучал совершенно невозмутимо и спокойно, - и… мне кажется, что ты тоже не можешь спать.  
Послышался легкий шорох, и блондин возник прямо перед замершим тигром, осторожно отводя в сторону руку с мечом. Зоро непроизвольно подался назад, но остановился, заметив напряженное выражение лица лиса.  
\- Может… тогда попробуем вместе решить… это, - наконец, произнес тот, не глядя в лицо собеседнику.  
-Ч-что?  
\- Что слышал, тупой мох, - неожиданно зло огрызнулся блондин и одним движением выхватил из рук остолбеневшего парня меч, отбрасывая его подальше в сторону.  
После чего, Санджи крепко прижался к все еще стоящему в ступоре тигру и, обхватив его руками, лизнул основание шеи, прикусывая гладкую человеческую кожу почти до боли. Зоро пах потом и собой, таким привычным и почти родным для лиса, а его кожа на вкус оказалась горьковато-соленой. Руки блондина скользили по загорелому телу, ощупывая твердые мышцы под бархатистой кожей, испещренной шрамами и рубцами, доставшимися ему еще от прошлой жизни дикого хищника.  
Зоро пришел в себя, когда проворные руки добрались до его мечущегося хвоста, впившись в гладкую шерсть. Зарычав от неожиданности, он вцепился в наглого лиса и отстранил его от себя. И не рассчитал силы, нечаянно сбив с ног блондина, который утянул его за собой на землю, так и не выпустив из рук тигриный хвост. Из груди Санджи вырвался болезненный стон, когда на него обрушилось тяжелое тело, придавив к земле.  
\- Придурок! – прорычал лис, прорезавшимися клыками вцепляясь в шею навалившегося на него парня, почти прокусывая тонкую человеческую кожу.  
В ответ Зоро неожиданно застонал от непривычно приятного ощущения и принялся лихорадочно вылизывать светлую кожу на шее блондина, вцепившись в его рубаху и не давая сдвинуться с места. Решить вместе? Он не совсем понимал, что дурной лис имел в виду, но он уже давно хотел прикоснуться к нему именно так, как сейчас. Пусть и понял тигр это только сейчас, но с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел перед собой новый человеческий облик наглого рыжего зверька и узнал его, он хотел прикасаться к нему. Сначала так, как раньше, когда он придавливал лапой хвост наглеца, или аккуратно прикусывал его во время игривых поединков, или вылизывал грязь, запутавшуюся в густой шерстке, или просто утыкался носом в мягкий лисий мех. Потом его все больше привлекала светлая кожа блондина, не поддающаяся загару, в отличие от его собственной, золотистые волосы, изящное, но одновременно с этим сильное тело. Именно из-за этого желания, пусть и неосознанного, их поединки становились все более странными и неловкими, пока наконец, Зоро не разгадал реакцию собственного тела на прикосновения к дурному лису. Кстати, не без помощи последнего.  
\- Зо… Зоро, ты меня раздавишь, - прохрипел Санджи, резко дернув полосатое ухо.  
\- Сам виноват, - немного придя в себя буркнул тигр, чуть-чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы освободить лиса от собственного веса.  
Но отпускать его он не собирался, быстрым, пусть и неловким движением сдирая с того рубаху, чтобы тут же погладить светлую кожу. Впрочем, Санджи не сопротивлялся, продолжая изучать тело зеленоволосого.  
\- У людей… такая гладкая кожа, - прошептал он, скользя руками по плечам Зоро.  
\- И вкусная, - неожиданно даже для себя ответит тот, вызывая смешок блондина.  
Когда рука лиса скользнула к его паху, Зоро крепко зажмурился от острого наслаждения, разлившегося по телу. Ощущения от прикосновений блондина оказались намного ярче и приятнее, чем от его собственных. Значит так должно быть и для Санджи. Распутав завязки на штанах лиса, Зоро сдернул их вниз и тут же осторожно прикоснулся к чужому члену, ощупывая горячую и бархатистую кожу. Неожиданно громкий стон едва не заставил его отдернуть руку, но, бросив взгляд на крепко зажмуренные глаза и плотно сжатые губы блондина, тигр довольно оскалился, снова осторожно сжимая руку, надеясь вырвать еще один стон.  
Чужая хватка на собственном члене также окрепла, и наглый блондин принялся быстро двигать рукой, заставляя тигра уткнуться лбом в его ключицу и хватать ртом воздух, которого катастрофически не хватало. По телу одна за другой проходили волны острого наслаждения, бедра непроизвольно подавались навстречу каждому движению чужой руки, а забивающийся в нос запах разгоряченного тела, лежащего под ним, заставлял задыхаться от желания. Зоро едва осознавал, что происходит, одной рукой вцепившись в мягкую, влажную от ночной росы траву, а другой в пушистый рыжий хвост, его же собственный хвост бешено метался, оставляя синяки и на его ногах, и на ногах Санджи. Перед зажмуренными глазами плавали цветные круги, а дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди. Ощущение теплой, сильной ладони на члене волнами расходилось по всему телу, с каждым движением становясь все сильнее, все ближе подталкивая его к грани, за которой, как казалось Зоро, нет и не может быть ничего. Оргазм накрыл его совершенно неожиданно. Громко зарычав, он непроизвольно выгнулся от невероятного удовольствия, прижимаясь к распластанному под ним телу, вбиваясь в чужую ладонь, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его вместе с семенем, оседая на руках блондина.  
Золотистые глаза, в которых еще плавало отражение испытанного наслаждения, опустились на лежащего под ним лиса, который кусал губы удлинившимися клыками и непроизвольно терся пахом о нависшее над ним тело. Губы Зоро разошлись в довольной улыбке, а рука вновь потянулась к члену блондина, поглаживая и сжимая головку. Санджи всхлипнул и выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, еще сильнее зажмуривая глаза, ловя приоткрытыми губами воздух, а руками цепляясь за плечи тигра.  
Зеленоволосый досадливо рыкнул – тьма мешала ему как следует рассмотреть лицо дурного лиса, но зато она же позволяла ему острее ощутить тяжесть чужой плоти в руке, дрожь сильного тела под ним, хриплое дыхание и приглушенные стоны. Голос Санджи звучал непривычно и одновременно так знакомо, посылая по телу тигра волны дрожи, заставляя его желать услышать больше.  
Продолжая двигать рукой, Зоро перевернулся на спину, потянув лиса на себя, устраивая напряженное тело блондина поудобнее. Санджи от неожиданности вскрикнул и уперся руками в грудь тигра, недоуменно глядя на него. Впрочем, почти сразу же его глаза закрылись от наслаждения, а гибкое тело сильнее прижалось к чужому, вжимаясь в ласкавшую его руку. Другая рука зеленоволосого вцепилась в пышный хвост, поглаживая мягкий мех.  
Неожиданно блондин задрожал и выгнулся, откидывая голову назад и едва слышно выдыхая:  
\- Зо… ро…  
Расслышав этот хриплый шепот, тигр не удержался и вцепился мгновенно отросшими клыками в основание шеи, так доверчиво подставленной лисом. Рука стала влажной и липкой, точно как в ту ночь, когда он впервые услышал приглушенные стоны блондина. Только на этот раз семя было не его. Спустя несколько мгновений, напряженное тело лиса обмякло, и тот расслабленно развалился на груди Зоро. Тигр осторожно высвободил руку, зажатую между их телами, но продолжил поглаживать пушистый хвост, иногда касаясь гладкой кожи на чужих ягодицах.  
\- Хватит трепать мой хвост, - неожиданно раздался все еще немного хриплый голос Санджи.  
\- Тебе же нравится, - с легкой усмешкой возразил Зоро, вспоминая собственные ощущения, когда блондин вцепился в основание его хвоста, оказавшегося на удивление чувствительным.  
В ответ лис пробормотал что-то невнятное, поудобнее устраиваясь на чужом теле, носом утыкаясь в основание шеи и глубоко вдыхая терпкий запах Зоро, смешанный с его собственным. Спустя несколько мгновений оба незаметно для самих себя провалились в сон.  
Зеленоволосый проснулся глубокой ночью, спиной ощущая неприятный холод сырой земли. Нахмурившись, он растолкал спавшего блондина, и поднял его на ноги. Пока лис пытался понять, где он и что происходит, Зоро собрал видневшуюся белыми пятнами одежду и тускло сверкавшие мечи, после чего направился к домику, потянув за собой сонного спутника. Как и всегда дверь открылась с легким скрипом, который, впрочем, не мог разбудить ни Чоппера, ни тем более Луффи. Последнего, по глубокому убеждению тигра, вообще способен разбудить лишь запах еды. А может даже поднять из могилы, окажись неугомонный брюнет там раньше времени. Усмехнувшись последней мысли, Зоро покрепче прижал к себе озябшего лиса и тут же уснул.  
Следующего утро началось вполне привычно: с воплей Луффи, требовавшего еды. Санджи уже возился на летней кухне, готовя завтрак, а Чоппер приплясывал рядом с ним, подражая своему старшему другу. Зоро ухмыльнулся и позевывая устроился под деревом, ожидая, когда еда будет готова.  
\- Зоро, Санджи, вы снова подрались? – взволнованно спросил маленький лекарь, пристально разглядывая друзей.  
\- С чего ты взял? – нахмурился лис.  
\- У тебя укус! И синяки! И у Зоро тоже! – трагично завопил мальчишка, принимаясь заламывать руки, - вы же друзья! Почему вы постоянно деретесь? Нельзя же так, вы можете покалечить друг друга… этими клыками и… и когтями! А мне снова вас лечить!  
\- Чоппер, это всего лишь синяки и царапины, - буркнул тигр, - такие же можно получить от простого падения.  
\- Вот именно, как ни противно признавать, но дурной мох прав, - нехотя заметил Санджи, - к тому же… мы не собираемся калечить друг друга в драке.  
\- Но… зачем же вы тогда деретесь?  
\- Чтобы тренироваться, - невозмутимо ответил Зоро, - тогда мы сможем справиться с любым противником.  
Мальчишка замолчал и насупился, но дальше спорить не стал. Он не понимал, как можно радоваться битвам и поединкам, без раздумий бросаться в бой, но был достаточно давно знаком с Луффи, чтобы привыкнуть к такому. Оставалось лишь смириться с тем, что Зоро и Санджи были такими же как и брюнет, который с удовольствием наблюдал за схватками тигра и лиса, подбадривая обоих и иногда даже влезая в их драки. Так что Чоппер тяжело вздохнул и даже не стал предлагать обработать раны друзей, понимая, что это все равно бесполезно, да и сами эти раны не были опасными. И маленькому лекарю неоткуда было знать, что в этот день Луффи впервые обратил внимание на царапины и синяки заядлых спорщиков.  
Зоро размеренно махал мечом, краем глаза наблюдая за лисом, мывшим в реке посуду после ужина. Время от времени золотистые глаза встречались с голубыми, раздавалось недовольное фырканье блондина, и он снова отворачивался, принимаясь скрести горшки и тарелки, а по губам тигра расползалась хищная усмешка. Чужих шагов не услышал ни один из них, а потому раздавшийся внезапно голос стал неожиданностью для обоих, заставив резко обернуться в сторону говорившего.  
\- Эй, парни, - Луффи сидел на стволе упавшего когда-то давно дерева и пристально разглядывал замерших лиса и тигра, - мне вообще-то все равно, правда. Но у людей есть куча дурацких правил и предрассудков, - парнишка задумчиво почесал макушку, - лучше, чтобы никто не знал о ваших отношениях. Ну кроме друзей. Хотя Чоппер еще слишком маленький, так что ему тоже говорить не стоит.  
Сказав это, брюнет широко улыбнулся, как умел только он, и подпрыгнул со ствола.  
\- Зоро, завтра мы идем на охоту! – от былой серьезности не осталось и следа, и перед друзьями снова стоял глуповатый и уже привычный Луффи, - мы поймаем целое стадо оленей, и Санджи их зажарит. Целиком!  
\- Стадо – это слишком много! – по привычке огрызнулся Санджи, - мясо испортится. Два хватит, болван!  
В ответ раздался задорный смех направившегося обратно к дому брюнета. Когда кусты, потревоженные неугомонным парнишкой, перестали жалобно качать ветвями, лис едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Как… он узнал?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Зоро, вернувшийся к тренировкам, - но это же Луффи! И разве тебе не все равно, что подумают люди? Мы-то не совсем люди… пусть и выглядим почти как они.  
Так значит Зоро тоже ощущал это, как и он сам.  
\- Но больше и не животные, - задумчиво продолжил за него блондин.  
\- Ты жалеешь? Если да, то все равно сам виноват. Нечего было лезть на эту гору, дурной лис!  
\- Ты тоже полез, дурацкий мох! – вспылил Санджи, - и не жалею я! Мне нравится быть… таким. А вот из тебя тигр был лучше, чем человек!  
\- Что сказал, лисья морда?  
\- Что тигр – это более разумное существо, чем обычное растение, маримо, даже если оно выглядит как человек!  
На губах блондина играла усмешка, а глаза в предвкушении сверкали. Он едва успел отбросить в сторону деревянную тарелку, когда на него накинулся разъяренный Зоро, в золотистых глазах которого горели те же искры. Как Чопперу могло прийти в голову, что они могут не драться?!


	16. Мечта Луффи

Зоро сидел на кровати и мягкой тряпочкой протирал отобранные у разбойников мечи, время от времени выглядывая в окно и недовольно хмурясь. На улице шел противный мелкий дождик, предвещая скорое наступление осени. Из-за расползшихся по небу туч солнечный свет почти не достигал земли, так что стемнело рано, и в маленьком домике царил полумрак, разгоняемый лишь несколькими толстыми свечами. Одна стояла на полу возе кровати Зоро, другая освещала лица Луффи, Чоппера и Усоппа, снова пришедшего в гости и задержавшегося из-за начавшегося дождя. Парни сидели за столом и рассматривали новое приспособление длинноносого, который вдохновенно рассказывал о «дальности» и «силе» новой метательной игрушки. Восторженные возгласы неугомонного Луффи вынуждали тигра косится в сторону шумной троицы, опасаясь как бы им не пришла в голову идея проверять изобретение в домике. Последний раз, когда это произошло, им пришлось несколько дней ночевать на улице, пока не выветрилась вонь от снарядов Усоппа. Вновь оказаться на улице, да еще и под дождем у зеленоволосого не было никакого желания. Дурной лис сидел возле третей свечи за маленьким столиком Чоппера и изучал очередную книгу, которую им передала Кая.  
\- Если хорошо прицелится, то можно подбить дикую утку или гуся, скоро осень, и они будут собираться на озерах и болотах вокруг деревни, - оживленно рассказывал Усопп, - великий воин Усопп покажет вам все лучшие места для охоты. Однажды мне удалось настрелять целую стаю уток, и это спасло деревню от голода, потому что за несколько дней до этого к нам нагрянули…  
\- Утки – это очень вкусно, но осенью нас здесь не будет, - неожиданно заявил Луффи, мгновенно привлекая внимание всех присутствующих.  
\- Как не будет? – первым опомнился длинноносый парнишка, глядя на друга с некоторым испугом.  
\- Куда ты собрался, придурок? – поинтересовался Санджи, нахмурившись.  
\- Не я, а мы! Отправляемся в путешествие. Чоппер будет нашим лекарем, а ты и Зоро – воинами, - провозгласил брюнет. – Мы отправимся в далекое путешествие, и я стану тем, кто победит главу Ордена Защитников! Ха-ха-ха-ха!  
\- Что??? - задыхаясь от удивления спросил Усопп.  
Зоро и Санджи переглянулись и одновременно пожали плечами. Ни один из них не понял слов Луффи, но… идея отправиться в путешествие казалась довольно заманчивой. Тигр тут же подумал о том, что мог бы найти другие книги про мечи и мечников, а может даже встретить кого-то похожего на тех воинов, которых описывают в этих самых книгах. Блондин же размышлял о том, что сможет попробовать новые блюда и научится готовить из разных продуктов. Не сговариваясь, они одновременно кивнули.  
\- Путешествие так путешествие.  
\- Когда мы отправляемся?  
Недоуменный и какой-то испуганный взгляд Усоппа метнулся в сторону двух друзей, сопровождаемый довольным смехом брюнета.  
\- Чоппер… Чоппер хоть ты им скажи! Они сошли с ума? – наконец-то обратился длинноносый к единственному разумному существу в домике.  
\- Нет, Луффи… и правда не собирался жить здесь все время, - запинаясь проговорил мальчишка, - он пришел весной, ну ты это помнишь… и сказал, что осенью отправляется в большое путешествие.  
\- Но… Орден Защитников… это же легенда! Их никто не видел, точнее… никто не знает, где он находится, и кто его глава, - попытался возразить Усопп.  
\- Почему никто не видел? Я видел Защитников, - невозмутимо заметил Луффи, - и деда тоже про них рассказывал. И Шанкс тоже… он даже сражался с ними. А Эйсу хочет к ним присоединиться, поэтому два года назад отправился на их поиски.  
С каждым словом парнишки, Усопп все больше бледнел, а под конец вообще начал трястись от ужаса.  
\- Ты их видел? Луффи, Защитники… по легендам они даже не совсем люди! Это сильнейшие воины, которые приходят туда, где в них нуждаются! Они же… вестники богов! И люди не могут стать Защитниками!  
\- Почему не могут? Откуда тогда берутся Защитники? – возразил брюнет, неожиданно став серьезным.  
\- Ну… они… вестники богов. Их боги направляют, - промямлил длинноносый.  
\- Деда рассказывал, что и люди тоже могут стать Защитниками, - пожал плечами Луффи, - но я не хочу им становиться. Я собираюсь победить главу Ордена. Никто не знает, где он живет, но искать его надо за морем. Так что я найду его и одолею. Только сначала надо наведаться в Кокояси и забрать Нами, а то без нее я не знаю, куда плыть. Хочешь с нами Усопп?  
Парнишка из деревни едва не свалился со стула, яростно мотая головой, но внезапно замер на месте. На лице его застыла странная напряженная гримаса, отражающая серьезную внутреннюю борьбу, сути которой не знал никто, но спустя несколько мгновений он выпрямился и, выпятив грудь, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я бы конечно с удовольствием отправился с вами в путешествие, но деревня Сиропа пропадет без своего героя. Если великий воин Усопп покинет ее, то некому будет защищать ее жителей, да и госпожу Каю тоже…  
\- Ты просто трусишь, - заметил Зоро, оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
\- Как… ты… Великий воин Усопп ничего не боится! – с этими словами длинноносый неожиданно вскочил из-за стола и вылетел из домика прямо под моросящий дождь.  
\- Усопп! – взволнованно крикнул ему вслед Чоппер, провожая друга огромными глазами.  
\- Маримо, ты конечно прав, но все равно идиот! Видимо люди такого не говорят друг другу, - проворчал Санджи, возвращаясь к книге.  
\- Что сказал, завиток? – мгновенно вспыхнул тигр.  
\- Зоро, Санджи, вы же разнесете весь дом! – захныкал маленький лекарь, теперь уже глядя испуганными глазами на двух парней.  
\- Так ты еще и глухой, мох? Ну да, что еще взять с растения, - на губах блондина играла издевательская усмешка, а книгу он отложил подальше, чтобы не повредить.  
\- Слишком много болтаешь, дурная завитушка! Хотя ведь другого ты не умеешь…  
\- Чего???  
\- Ребята, не… не надо… - мальчишка вжал голову в плечи и с опаской поглядывал на двух вскочивших на ноги противников.  
Но ни Зоро, ни Санджи уже не обращали на него внимания, сверля друг друга взглядами. Воздух вокруг них разве что не искрился от напряжения, тела замерли, приготовившись к схватке. Первым дернулся Санджи, целясь ногой в бок тигра. Но зеленоволосый перехватил его удар, внезапно отталкивая противника в сторону распахнутой двери: видимо, ему тоже не хотелось разнести дом, в котором они живут. Как только парни выкатились за порог, Чоппер вскочил и подбежал к двери.  
\- Луффи, они снова дерутся! Что же нам делать?!  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, оставь их Чоппер. Им же весело!  
\- Но они поубивают друг друга!  
\- Неа, они же друзья!  
В этот же момент с поляны перед домом донесся яростный рык Зоро и новый поток брани со стороны лиса. Маленький лекарь обреченно вздохнул и отправился к своим лекарским запасам, проверять хватит ли у него бинтов и мазей, чтобы залечить возможные раны противников: они оба уже выпустили клыки и когти.  
\- Эй, Зоро… тьфу… - блондин скривившись выплюнул прилипший в губам локон длинноватых волос.  
Светлые волосы намокли от дождя и неаккуратно рассыпались по траве и лицу лиса. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а руки и ноги были плотно прижаты к телу, сидевшим на нем Зоро, так обездвижившим противника. В пылу схватки они добрались до ближайших к поляне деревьев, откуда начинался лес, в котором они обычно охотились.  
\- Чего? Еще не угомонился? – буркнул зеленоволосый, поглядывая на распластанную под ним жертву.  
Но Санджи не пытался освободиться, лишь задумчиво пялился в небо, моргая от падающих капель дождя.  
\- Тебе не страшно уходить отсюда? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Нет, а ты струсил? – ухмыльнулся тигр, довольно сверкая золотыми глазами.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о мире за пределами этого места, - не обиделся его слова Санджи, - да и о людях тоже.  
\- Я тоже, но ты же сам хотел узнать побольше. И постоянно жалуешься, что у тебя нет этих… ну всяких продуктов, о которых пишут в твоих дурацких книгах. А я хочу увидеть, как сражаются мечники… и научиться.  
\- Опять ты со своими железяками, - фыркнул лис, - так скоро позабудешь, что у тебя есть когти.  
\- Неа, - насмешливо протянул Зоро, выпуская длинные темные когти и проводя ими по груди лежащего под ним парня, чтобы тут же получить коленом по спине.  
\- Не смей портить рубаху, идиот-маримо!!! Она у меня только одна!  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Что значит что??? Я не собираюсь ходить голый!  
\- Тогда снимай сам.  
Горячий, чуть шершавый язык тигра прошелся по длинной шее, создавая неожиданный контраст с холодными каплями дождя, отчего по телу Санджи расползлись мурашки. Почувствовав, что его руки вновь свободны, блондин принялся стаскивать рубаху – она действительно осталась у него всего одна, остальную одежду, подаренную Каей, они с Зоро, увы, беспечно уничтожили.  
Едва намокшая ткань была отброшена в сторону, руки тигра тут же принялись скользить по гладкой светлой коже, время от времени цепляя когтями затвердевшие от холода соски.  
\- Зоро, а… мы рядом с… домом…  
\- И что? Сейчас дождь, никто на улицу не выйдет, - фыркнул зеленоволосый, одним движением избавляясь от собственной рубахи.  
\- Тупой мох, - недовольно буркнул лис, тут же запуская руки в отросшие волосы, поглаживая основания тигриных ушей, отчего из груди Зоро вырвалось довольное урчание.  
Следом в траву полетели штаны, безжалостно содранные с тел. Расправившись с остаткам одежды под недовольное шипение лиса, переживавшего за несчастную ткань, зеленоволосый тут же навалился на парня, прижимая того к земле всем весом, поудобнее устраиваясь между разведенных бедер.  
\- Ты тяжелый! – пропыхтел блондин.  
\- А ты слабак!  
Впрочем, на этом споры и пререкания закончились. Острые зубы тигра осторожно вцепились в основание шеи Санджи, а язык принялся проворно вылизывать светлую кожу, заставляя ее гореть. Руки скользили по телу, иногда осторожно царапая когтями, посылая волны удовольствия, заставляя лиса выгибаться, стремясь теснее прижаться к нависшему над ним телу. Одна рука блондина вцепилась в длинный хвост, поглаживая мягкую шерсть, когти другой оставляли яркие царапины на широкой спине Зоро. Последний, впрочем, никогда не возражал.  
Дернув бедрами, Зоро прижался к паху лиса и довольно заурчал, почувствовал его напряженный член. Подтянувшись чуть наверх, зеленоволосый принялся тереться своей плотью о чужую, вырывая из груди Санджи нетерпеливые всхлипы.  
\- Силь… сильнее!  
Бедра блондина с силой дернулись вверх, прижимаясь еще ближе, как будто сплавляя два тела вместе. Зоро зарычал и принялся двигаться быстрее, чувствуя, как напряжение закипает внизу живота, как горит чувствительная кожа, как приятно трутся об нее тонкие волоски в паху. Лис двигался ему навстречу, неожиданно обхватив его и руками, и ногами, запрокинув голову и подставив длинную белоснежную шею.  
Зеленоволосый разрывался между яростным желанием вцепиться в эту кожу и снова оставить на ней ярко-красные метки, поверх уже успевших чуть побледнеть, и желанием рассмотреть лицо Санджи. Отбросив в сторону волосы, он не отрывал взгляда от такого привычного, но внезапно изменившегося лица. Смешные брови сошлись к переносице в хмурой гримасе, глаза были плотно зажмурены, а из приоткрытых губ рвалось шумное дыхание вперемешку со стонами. Эти губы неожиданно привлекли внимание Зоро: тонкие, розовые, кое-где потрескавшиеся и сухие, несмотря на то, что блондин постоянно облизывал их.  
Наклонившись вперед, Зоро неожиданно широко лизнул приоткрытые губы и почувствовал, как Санджи под ним на мгновение замер. Золотистые глаза встретились с широко-распахнутыми затуманенными голубыми, но на большее не хватило ни одного, ни другого. Слишком далеко каждый из них зашел в стремлении к наслаждению, чтобы сейчас остановиться. Спустя мгновение блондин снова яростно терся о нависшее над ним тело, зажмурившись от удовольствия, а тигр также яростно отвечал на каждое его движение, до синяков сжимая светлые плечи и продолжая облизывать тонкие розовые губы.  
Первым пика достиг Санджи, с приглушенным чужими губами стоном выгибаясь навстречу, намертво прижимая к себе чужие бедра ногами, а руками вцепившись в спину тигра. Зоро кончил следом, почувствовав теплую влагу на животе и члене. Удовольствие прострелило низ живота и спину, расходясь волнами по всему телу, затуманивая зрение и практически оглушая. Обессиленный, он свалился на распластанное на земле тело, тяжело дыша и вслушиваясь в такое же тяжелое дыхание блондина, грудью ощущая бешенное сердцебиение: и свое, и чужое.  
\- Ты меня раздавишь, - недовольный голос Санджи был все еще хриплым, - и нам теперь придется тащится на реку.  
\- Угу, - невнятно буркнул тигр, уткнувшись в чужую шею.  
\- Зоро, если ты сейчас заснешь, я отгрызу тебе ухо, - угрожающе прошипел блондин, ощутимо дернув того за хвост.  
\- Раздражаешь, дурной лис, - прорычал зеленоволосый, сдавив лежащее под ним тело в крепких объятьях в попытке угомонить его.  
И тут же зашипел от боли, почувствовав, как чужие клыки впиваются в чувствительное ухо. Оттолкнувшись, лис, наконец, сбросил придавившую его к земле тушу и, встав на ноги, принялся собирать вещи. После чего огляделся и, ухватив все еще лежащего на мокрой земле тигра за ногу, потащился к реке.  
\- Луффи, когда ты хочешь уходить отсюда? – поинтересовался блондин, раскладывая посуду для ужина.  
Карие глаза брюнета сверкали в предвкушении, так что он даже не сразу ответил на вопрос.  
\- А? Скоро уже. Надо только собраться… правда, я не знаю, что надо брать в путешествие. Но это и не важно, главное еды побольше!  
\- Но ты же сюда как-то добрался? – пробормотал Чоппер.  
\- Ага, правда я пару раз чуть не замерз до смерти, после того, как Нами уехала в Кокояси и забрала с собой вещи.  
\- Нами? – переспросил Санджи.  
\- Ага! Она – мой друг! И мы вместе отправимся в путешествие. Она поехала к родственникам, после того как я ее спас.  
\- Луффи, а она согласилась ехать с тобой? – спросил мальчишка-лекарь.  
\- Конечно согласится! Это же весело! – невозмутимо провозгласил Луффи, не сводя глаз с еды, - Санджи, можно уже начинать??? Я есть хочууу.  
\- Можно! Эй, маримо, выползай уже, а то не успеешь.  
Тигр, развалившийся на кровати сразу же стоило им обоим вернуться с реки, что-то недовольно промычал и перевернулся на живот.  
\- Зоро! – громкий вопль Чоппера, заставил подпрыгнуть на месте даже Луффи, увлеченно засовывавшего в рот все, до чего мог дотянуться, - что с твоей спиной? Я срочно должен обработать все эти раны! Как ты вообще так поранился?!  
Испуганно подскочивший в кровати тигр нахмурился и медленно выполз из-под одеяла. Широко зевая и не обращая внимание на почти плачущего лекаря, он уселся за стол и принялся за еду.  
\- Оставь его, Чоппер, - фыркнул Санджи, - подумаешь, какие-то царапины. Нечего было спать на земле.  
\- Но… но… такие раны не появляются, если просто спать на земле!  
\- Почему нет? Знаешь, сколько в лесу кочек, коряг и кривых корней. А еще всякие колючие кусты… - заметил лис.  
Заинтересованный Луффи, сидевший рядом с Зоро, передвинулся и глянул на его спину.  
\- Ого, Зоро! Тебя что по земле протащили? Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, ну и крепко же ты спишь!  
Зеленоволосый бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, продолжая жевать грибы.  
\- Луффи, чтобы приготовить запасы для путешествия, тебе и маримо надо поохотиться, - задумчиво проговорил Санджи, - и можете принести побольше.  
\- Конечно!!! – тут же закивал неугомонный брюнет, - мы поймаем целое стадо! Нет, даже два! Нужно много еды.  
\- Это перебор! И кто все это тащить будет? – кулак возмущенного блондина по привычке опустился на черноволосую макушку, впрочем, бил он несильно, полностью погрузившись в обдумывание предстоящего путешествия, - нужно еще подумать, где теплую одежду взять…


	17. В путь!

Следующие две недели пролетели быстро и незаметно. Санджи рылся в книгах и постоянно возмущался, что Луффи так поздно рассказал о своих планах, так что он теперь не успевает приготовить запасы, так как любой рецепт требует гораздо больше времени, чем у них есть. Чоппер носился вокруг своих лекарственных трав, пытаясь понять, что и сколько брать с собой, перечисляя все известные болезни и травмы, независимо от того, придумано ли для них лекарство. Зоро еще больше времени стал проводить за тренировками, снова и снова вспоминая единственный пока бой в его человеческой жизни. Один лишь Луффи оставался невозмутимым и бездельничал, покорно отправляясь на охоту, когда злой лис окончательно выходил из себя.   
Усопп больше не приходил, видимо, обидевшись, но об их предстоящем путешествии он рассказал госпоже Кае, потому что через несколько дней она прислала к друзьям своего слугу с объемным мешком. К вящему разочарованию Луффи в мешке оказалась одежда и записка, написанная красивым почерком на белоснежной бумаге. В записке девушка желала им счастливого путешествия, просила зайти попрощаться с ней перед дальней дорогой и рассказывала о подарках. Чопперу она передала новую теплую рубаху и маленькие сапожки, а также прочную кожаную сумку для лекарств. Луффи тоже достались новые штаны и рубаха, которые, впрочем, не особенно впечатлили брюнета, привыкшего везде носиться в дранных коротких штанах и безрукавке, и Санджи поспешил спрятать одежду до лучших времен. А вот для Зоро и Санджи оказавшаяся весьма дальновидной Кая прислала длинные плащи с глубокими капюшонами, способными скрыть звериные уши и хвосты.   
Тигр недовольно покосился на обновку, но даже примерять не стал, заявив, что хвост он запросто может спрятать в штанах, а голову всегда можно чем-то прикрыть. А вот дурному лису, по его мнению, весьма пригодится плащ, так как его огромный хвост никуда не спрятать, также, как и уши. Естественно за этим последовала драка, в которой новая одежда, к счастью, не пострадала и позже присоединилась к обновкам Луффи.  
Никто заранее не назначал день начала путешествия, а потому он наступил весьма неожиданно. Проснувшись однажды утром, Луффи заявил, что после завтрака они отправляются в деревню Сиропа, попрощаться с Усоппом и Каей, и оттуда дальше отправятся в Кокояси, где жила Нами. Зоро на это заявление пожал плечами и уселся дожидаться еды в тени дерева, прячась от неожиданно ярких солнечных лучей – несмотря на то, что наступила осень, дни все еще были теплыми и погожими. Санджи недовольно скривился, но покорно отправился готовить завтрак, мысленно радуясь тому, что уже давно начал собирать все припасы, зная непредсказуемый характер брюнета.  
\- Но, Луффи… а… мы же еще не собрались! – взволнованно заголосил мальчишка-лекарь.  
\- Санджи приготовил запасы еды, а все остальное мы найдем в дороге, - беззаботно ответил парнишка.  
\- Но… но как так можно?  
\- Чоппер, иди собери самые необходимые лекарства и ту одежду, что тебе передала госпожа Кая, - сжалился над паникующим мальчиком лис, - все равно ты не сможешь нести слишком много.  
Спустя несколько часов вся четверка стояла на поляне перед небольшим домиком. По круглым щекам Чоппера катились прозрачные слезы, которые мальчишка украдкой смахивал, поправляя непривычную сумку, висевшую через плечо. Ни Зоро, ни Санджи никогда не задавали ему вопросов, но оба знали, что маленький лекарь провел здесь почти всю свою жизнь, обучаясь у старого лекаря, умершего лишь в прошлом году. И пусть они совершенно не понимали чувств, которые испытывал Чоппер, прощаясь с домом, парни терпеливо стояли в стороне, дожидаясь мальчишку.  
\- У тебя хороший дом, Чоппер! Может, когда-то ты сюда вернешься, - первым заговорил Луффи, - а сейчас идемте!  
Развернувшись, парнишка направился по тропе в деревню, весело насвистывая и размахивая непонятно откуда взявшейся палкой. Санджи и Зоро отправились следом за ним. Зеленоволосый время от времени прикасался к двум мечам, висевшим справа, или оттягивал пока непривычный самодельный пояс, удерживающий мечи. Длинный полосатый хвост метался из стороны в сторону, выдавая волнение хозяина, уши чутко реагировали на каждый звук, а глаза внимательно оглядывали и дорогу, и встававший по ее сторонам лес.  
Лис придерживал лямки тяжелой сумки, висевшей за его спиной, и также взволнованно и любопытно оглядывался вокруг – раньше он никогда не ходил в эту сторону от дома, а разбойники в тот раз тащили его в темноте и другой дорогой. Время от времени он оглядывался назад, проверяя не отстал ли от них мальчишка, проворно шлепавший босыми ногами по теплой пыли, покрывавшей тропу.  
\- Санджи, Зоро… - запинаясь проговорил Чоппер, - может, вам стоило надеть плащи и прикрыть уши?  
\- Жарко, - возразил тигр, - и мы не будем постоянно прятаться.  
В его словах была логика, и Санджи мысленно согласился с другом. Несмотря на то, что даже простое воспоминание о взглядах разбойников, которые они бросали на него и тигра, вызывало в нем отвращение и злость, блондин не мог представить, что ему придется постоянно прятать свои уши и хвост. А значит, нужно было привыкать к странной реакции людей.  
В деревню они пришли лишь к вечеру, задержавшись на небольшом холме, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся видом: в наступивших сумерках окна домов светились теплым, желтым светом. С холма Луффи уверенно направился к дальнему концу деревни, к небольшому дому, стоявшему чуть в стороне от других.  
\- Усопп, мы сегодня переночуем у тебя, - резко распахнув дверь, возвестил брюнет, напугав несчастного длинноносого едва не до икоты.  
\- Л-луффи!  
Санджи и Зоро вошли следом за парнишкой, любопытно озираясь по сторонам. Раньше им не доводилось бывать в других домах, но… жилище деревенского паренька мало отличалось от дома Чоппера. Разве что здесь витали странные и не совсем приятные запахи его изобретений, вместо привычного аромата сухих трав.  
\- Н-но у меня нет кроватей, - пробормотал парень, поглядывая на неожиданных гостей.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха! Ну и что? В путешествии мы будем спать вообще на земле, - возразил Луффи и тут же добавил, - Санджи, я есть хочу!  
\- Если ты не уймешь свой желудок, то этих запасов нам не хватит и на пару дней, - недовольно заметил блондин, однако покорно полез в объемную сумку, которую тащил сегодня весь день.  
Еще утром он благоразумно раздели все съестные припасы между собой и Зоро, понимая, что отдавать их брюнету – верх глупости.  
В этот вечер в обычно тихом доме Усоппа царила суматоха и стоял невообразимый шум, который всегда следовал за Луффи. Санджи и Зоро устроили перепалку на потеху Луффи, а Усопп, казалось забывший последнюю встречу с друзьями, снова весело рассказывал свои истории восторженно слушавшему Чопперу. Спать все улеглись только после того, как разозленный блондин отпинал тигра и неугомонного брюнета, напомнив, что завтра им снова в путь.  
К поместью, в котором жила госпожа Кая, их провожал Усопп, знавший, где жила девушка. Редкие деревенские жители, встреченные по пути, шарахались в стороны или застывали на месте, расширенными глазами глядя на странных путников со звериными ушами и хвостами. Санджи всей кожей ощущал эти взгляды, чувствуя себя неуютно, и неосознанно держался поближе к Зоро. Зеленоволосый выглядел гораздо более спокойным и равнодушным, как будто не замечая взглядов жителей и не слыша испуганный шёпот.  
\- Вам бы стоило прикрывать уши и хвосты, - неловко заметил Усопп, едва они покинули деревню и по широкой дороге направились на север.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Зоро.  
\- Луффи, скажи им, - попытался зайти с другой стороны длинноносый.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, зачем? Какая разница, что думают другие?  
\- Но них будут охотиться из-за их необычной внешности!  
\- Зоро и Санджи сильные, они справятся, - не задумываясь ответил черноволосый, - а если нет, я им помогу.  
\- Луффи… я не понимаю, откуда у тебя такое бесстрашие, - потерянно протянул Усопп, - в мире много сильных и страшных людей.  
\- Ага! И это здорово! Я стану одним из них! И Зоро с Санджи тоже! – в голосе парнишки сквозила невероятная уверенность, которую даже бахвальством назвать было нельзя.  
\- Но… но…  
\- Ой, вы уже отправились в путь? – послышался неожиданный звонкий голосок.  
Из-под деревьев в стороне от дороги вышла госпожа Кая, за которой следовал высокий пожилой мужчина, испуганно поглядывая по сторонам. Едва разглядев путников, он сначала в страхе отшатнулся, а затем придвинулся ближе, пытаясь защитить или предупредить свою юную хозяйку. Однако блондинка на друзей смотрела без опаски, а в добрых карих глазах светилась улыбка: несмотря на похищение и битву с разбойниками, Кая не испытывала страха перед своими неожиданными спасителями. К невероятному облегчению Санджи, которое тот, впрочем, постарался скрыть.  
\- Кая, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я вышла на прогулку. Такая неожиданная встреча! – девушка улыбнулась, разглядывая необычную группу путешественников. – Вы же собирались зайти и попрощаться со мной?  
\- Да, мы как раз шли к тебе, - кивнул Луффи, - но раз мы встретились здесь, так даже лучше! Сможем прямо отсюда отправиться дальше!  
\- Луффи, ты уверен? Это опасное и дол…, - снова заговорил длинноносый.  
\- А ты не хочешь с нами Усопп? – весело поинтересовался брюнет, - у нас нет стрелков, а ты очень хорошо стреляешь.  
\- Великий воин Усопп - лучший в мире стрелок, - тут же задрал длинный нос парнишка, - но я не могу оставить без защиты деревню.  
\- Деревня без тебя не пропадет. Пошли с нами, ты же хочешь отправиться в этой путешествие, - неожиданно проговорил Зоро, внимательно глядя на длинноносого.  
\- Эм… но я…  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, идем, Усопп! Это же весело!  
\- Я тоже думаю, что тебе стоит отправиться с друзьями, - проговорила Кая, - хотя мне будет грустно без твоих историй.  
Усопп взволнованно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, и в каждом находил молчаливое «пойдем, не трусь». На самом деле его ничего не держало в этой деревни, кроме госпожи Каи, но… у нее были верные слуги и поместье, доставшееся от родителей, а у него… мечта, о которой он не говорил никому, но которую тайно лелеял в глубине души. У него самого никогда не хватило бы смелости исполнить ее, но уверенность, горящая в глазах Луффи, была настолько заразительной, что на какое-то мгновение Усопп отбросил все свои волнения и страхи, превращаясь в того самого героя из своих рассказов.  
\- Что ж поделать… придется идти с вами, иначе некому будет присмотреть за Чоппером. Вы, троица ненормальных, плохая компания для него.  
Едва эти самоуверенные слова сорвались с губ, как Усопп тут же захлопнул рот и едва сдержался, чтобы не зажать его ладонями. Но было поздно.  
Луффи громко рассмеялся, а по губам Зоро и Санджи одновременно расползлись насмешливые улыбки. Один лишь Чоппер глядел на друга благодарно и взволнованно, радуясь совместному путешествию.  
\- Тогда вперед! К приключениям! – неожиданно завопил Луффи, резко подпрыгивая.


End file.
